


Choices

by Princessbetty18



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Forgiveness, Friendship, Gen, Heavy Angst, Lies, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:15:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 48,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22625410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princessbetty18/pseuds/Princessbetty18
Summary: She hasn’t been able to stand the sight of the name Cooper since senior year of high school, which was the worst year of her life. When she lost the things she loved more than life itself. What happens when the stuff she had buried in the past makes its self known in the present.
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper & Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz
Comments: 63
Kudos: 115





	1. Chapter 1

Lizabeth Smith

Editor

That’s the name that was on the door when you first walked through the door of Elizabeth Cooper's office at LLC Writing publishing company. She now goes by that name professionally. Her real name since high school has been a hindrance to her. So after she graduated high school she changed it. The reason being is that her father is an infamous serial killer known as the Black Hood. Hal Cooper tarnished the name she loved so much growing up. She hasn’t been able to stand the sight of the name Cooper since senior year of high school, which was the worst year of her life. When she lost the things she loved more than life itself. She sighs at the remembrance of memories she thought she had buried long ago.

She’s looking down at an envelope addressed to Elizabeth Cooper from the state penitentiary. It’s been 10 years since she last saw her father and she’s going to make it even longer. She rips the letter up and tosses it in the trash. She hears a knock and looks up.

“Lizzy," the blonde girl at the door said.

People at work only know her as Lizabeth. They call her Lizzy for short. They have no idea who she really is. Outside work she’s known as Betty, always has, always will.

“Oh, hey, Charlie, what’s up?” Betty asked as she smiled at the young woman in front of her.

“Nothing, just dropping a portfolio off for a new writer. Mr Stevens wants you to look over it” she said walking in the office and handing her the folder.

“Okay, thanks.” Betty said as she laid the folder down on her desk.

“Hey, a bunch of us are going out for drinks tonight. Would you like to join us?” Charlie asked.

Betty smiles. Betty doesn’t hang with people outside her few friends that she's had forever. The only friends that truly know who she is and what she has had to endure.

“Thanks for the invitation, but I already have plans tonight. I’m sorry.” Betty said as she frowned.

Betty lied. Her only plans are a pint of ice cream, binge watching the Office on Netflix and her cuddle kitty Caramel.

“Maybe next time.” Charlie said as she smiled. She then turned around and left her office.

Betty loves her job, she really does. It would be better if it came without people. She is not a people person. She has her reasons. She shook her head trying to get back on track. She then turned her attention to the folder on her desk.

She opens it up and reads the cover. ‘Choices’ by J.P. Perry.

It seemed cliche, she thought. She started to read it anyway.

After a few pages she was instantly hooked. There’s just something about it.

She sent an email to Mr Stevens letting him know she would take on the project. She also sent an email to J.P. Perry introducing herself as his new editor.

Her phone rings and she looks down and sees that it is Veronica, one of her best friends. She also lives in New York. Veronica married Archie Andrews, her childhood neighbor and also best friend.They have two kids. A.J. and Rose. She sighs and ignores the call. She’ll call her back later tonight.

Betty decides that she’s done for the day. She gathers all of her things and heads out of her office.she reaches the lobby

“Bye, George,” She said to the security guard at the front of the building.

“Bye Miss Smith” he said.

She walked outside into the cold crisp afternoon air. She breathes it in and sighs. She looked up and she jumped back almost falling in the process. She then became frozen when she saw him, his looks unchanged. He was standing across the street and looking back at her. It can’t be she thought. She closes her eyes and reopens them. He’s not there anymore. It’s her mind playing tricks on her. She should go home. But she decided to go to V’s house instead. She calls a cab and waits for it to show up. It does so in less than 10 minutes. She gets in.

“Where too ma’am” the cabbie said.

“85th and 140th please” Betty said.

He nodded and drove off. About an hour later they arrived at her destination. She pays him and she goes inside.

“Betty," the doorman said.

“Hi, Mr Smithers.” She said.

He nods and lets her in the elevator. Veronica lives in a top floor penthouse. She walks into the foyer and Veronica sees her and walks over to her. Betty then starts to cry.

“B, what’s wrong?” she asked as she held her arms out to her dearest friend.

“Everything” Betty said as she collapsed into Veronica’s arms and sobbed.


	2. Chapter 2

Betty’s in the arms of her best friend, Veronica. Veronica tries to comfort her as she sobs. Veronica was there for her when no one else was and vice versa. They got each other through high school and through the most troubling times they had encountered. They are sisters now because of that.

Their family’s are one for the record books. Both Betty and Veronica’s fathers are in prison. Both equally bad.

Betty’s father is Hal Cooper a.k.a. The Blackhood. He was targeting those he thought were sinners and killing them. He killed a total of six people. When Betty found out about him she turned him into the authorities. Betty absolutely hates her father. Nothing anyone can say or do will ever change how she feels. Can you blame her? He destroyed her life.

Veronica’s father is Hiram Lodge. He was the head of a massive mafia corporation. He dabbled in all types of things. From petty crimes to drugs to even murder. Hiram lodge even tried to have Veronica’s boyfriend at the time Archie Andrews was murdered. That almost broke her, but Betty was there for her and helped put the pieces back together. Veronica and Betty helped the feds and were able to take him down. Veronica has since taken over lodge industries and turned it around and into a respectable business again.

Betty soon starts to calm down. “What happened? “ Veronica asked as she ran her hand up and down her back trying to soothe her. “What has you so upset?” she says.

“A combination of stuff” Betty said sighing. “It’s been a bad day.” she adds.

“Let’s start of at the beginning so we can be on the same page” Veronica said

Betty nods.

“It started with getting a letter from him. He sends one around the same time every year. This year it got sent to my office.” Betty said.

Veronica gets up. “Hold on” she says as she walks into the other room. She comes back with a glass of water and a box of tissues. “Here drink this and wipe your nose off” she said wrinkling her nose.

Betty laughed. She now notices that her face is covered in snot. “Thank you,” she says to Veronica.

Veronica nods.

“Okay, so next on the list for today is, I got a new writer assigned to me today and of course it came with a new book to edit. I started to read it and it brought back so many memories from you know from back then. It seemed so surreal.” Betty said frowning.

“Go on” Veronica says

“I got so overwhelmed I decided to take the rest of the day off. I had nothing else to do so there wasn't any reason for me to be there anymore” Betty says.

Veronica just listens.

Betty took a deep breath. “Then as I left to go home and I saw him” Betty said as tears rolled down her face.

“Saw who?” Veronica asked.

“Jughead” she whispered

“Oh, Honey. You know that’s not possible” Veronica said rubbing her shoulders as Betty started to cry again.

Betty tries to collect herself again. She’s not really sure if she has anymore tears left. That’s how much she has been crying. “I know. Next week will be 10 years since we buried him. It just seemed so real” Betty said

“It’s just your mind playing tricks. Probably because of the anniversary of his death” Veronica said.

“I miss him so much V. It still hurts after all this time.” Betty said.

“I know B, I miss him too. Still after all these years it still doesn't seem real.” Veronica says.

Betty nods in agreement.

“B, I think that something that will help majorly is that you need to open yourself up. B, your almost 27. You need to find someone to make you happy. Being alone all these years can’t be good for you” Veronica sighed.

“What happens when I don’t find anyone V? What if the only person that makes me happy is dead?” Betty sighs. “ What if I’m destined to be alone forever? What if that was my only chance at love?” Betty added.

“That’s not true. Honey.” Veronica said. She felt bad for Betty. Betty’s been through more than anyone’s she’s known. She’s overcome a lot. And it breaks her heart seeing her like this. “How about I call Cheryl and Toni and we all can go out and have a nice dinner. Relax and have a good time” Veronica said

“Oh, so I’m a fifth wheel now.” Betty said, rolling her eyes.

“Elizabeth Jane Cooper.” Veronica said in a slightly raised voice. You know you're in trouble when she uses your full name. “You know you are never treated like that. We love you” Veronica said as her tone turned back to normal.

Betty was a little taken back by it. But Veronica’s right. They never treated her like that. “I’m sorry V, I’m just tired.” Betty said not making eye contact with her friend.

“It’s okay B, How about you stay for dinner? Go rest for awhile and I’ll come get you when it’s ready.” Veronica said.

“That would be nice. Thank you” Betty said.

Veronica has calmed Betty down. That’s why Betty came here. Betty gets up and hugs Veronica and heads off to the guest suite where Betty usually stays.

Veronica smiles and heads off in the other direction

Once Betty settles in she checks her email. She noticed an email from JP Perry.

Lizabeth

I’m reaching out so we can get a chance to talk before you start editing my way of life. I’ve heard so much about you and I truly admire your editing skills. I’m so grateful to be working with you. Please don’t hold anything back. I appreciate anything you’re willing to give.

Much respect,

JP Perry

She smiles, she’s not used to the writer making the first move. She puts her phone away and decides to respond to him later. She lays her head down and drifts off to sleep. She hasn’t been this tired in a long time.


	3. Chapter 3

_It's cold and rainy outside when she gets the call._

_“Archie, I need your truck," she says._

_“Um. okay. Why? He asked as she said nothing. Just takes his keys out of his hands and runs out of the house. Veronica runs after her, unsure what is going on. She and gets in the truck with her. Betty’s driving fast and swerving in and out of traffic._

_“Slow down B.” Veronica says as she holds on tightly to the truck’s door handle._

_“I need to get to him” Betty says._

_“Who?” Veronica asked._

_“I just…” she said, not finishing her sentence._

_Veronica is very worried. She sighs, and knows there isn't any way to convince her to slow down. She just hopes she doesn't die while on the way there._

_Betty pulls up to where there are Ambulance’s, Fire trucks and Cop Cars are at. The edge of Riverdale. She gets out of the truck and runs over there._

_“Betty, stop,” Sheriff Keller said as he stopped her from going any farther._

_“Where is he?” Betty asked as she looked around._

_“I’m sorry Betty but he’s gone” the sheriff said as Betty finally notices the wreckage in front of her. Jughead’s bike._

_She falls to the ground. “No!!” She's screaming over and over. Veronica holds her as she rocks her back and forth. Betty sobbing uncontrollably._

~

Betty wakes up screaming. She had a nightmare. But in reality it was just her life, a dream of what had been. Archie runs into the room to check on her.

“Betty are you okay?” he asked as he sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled her in for a hug.

“Yeah” she said “ just a bad dream” she adds.

Betty has had a long history of depression and anxiety. It’s taken her a long time to get it under control. Archie was there every step of the way helping her. They met when they were 5 years old. Betty was being bullied by a bigger kid. Archie and his friend Jughead ran over to help and ever since then they were always connected. Archie helped her through some of her darkest days. She was there for him as well. Her father shot and almost killed his father. She stayed by his side the whole time his father was in the hospital. She helped him break out of prison when Veronica’s dad framed him for a murder he didn’t commit. Helped clear his name so he could return home. They have been through a lot together and truly are a family.

“Ronnie, had told me to come get you. Dinners are almost ready," Archie said.

“Thanks arch. I’m going to go freshen up a bit” Betty said.

He nodded as he got up and left the room.

She decided to email JP back before she forgot.

JP,

Don’t worry I won’t hold back. I’m not that type of person. I believe in honesty first and foremost. I’ve only read a few pages and to be honest. I’m already hooked. I feel so connected to it already. By Monday I will send you back the edited piece and we will go from there. Hopefully we can schedule a sit down visit so we can discuss more. Have a great weekend and I’m truly looking forward to working with you.

Yours truly,  
Lizabeth Smith

Once she hit send she put her phone away and she walked into the bathroom and splashed her face with water. Trying to calm herself down. Eventually she does and heads down to the dining area.

“Auntie Betty” a little girl with long red hair comes running to her.

Veronica and Archie's children are, Rose Elizabeth Andrews, who is 5 years old, and A.J. Short, for Archibald Pendleton Andrews, who is 9 months. Betty is Rose's godmother and she loves every minute of it. Toni and Cheryl are A.J.'s.

“Rosie. I missed you” she said as she picked up the little girl and hugged her.

“Silly. I just saw you yesterday” Rosie giggles as she kissed her on the nose.

“You are right” Betty said giving her one last hug before sitting her down.

“Well, duh.” the little girl said. Betty laughed. Rosie is the mini version of Veronica and is uncanny at times.

Veronica’s holding A.J., who has raven hair, just like her. Betty smiles and leans down and kisses his forehead. The little boy cooed.

They feed the kids first so they can play and nap respectively. Once A.J. is down and Rose is playing, they start to eat.

“Thanks again for this V” Betty said.

“It's no trouble,” Veronica said. “So I called the girls and they are up for dinner tomorrow night. Cheryl said she will plan everything and will send us the details.” She added.

“Sounds good.” Betty said. Maybe being with her friends, no, her family will help her.

They finished dinner and went into the lounge for after dinner drinks. Archie pours them and hands them out.

“It was delicious V,” Betty said.

“I’ll be sure to let Roberto know” she said laughing.

“Sometimes I forget you don’t cook” Betty said smiling.

Veronica smirks.

“So, Archie said you had a nightmare” Ronnie said while drinking her martini.

“Just a dream” she said shrugging her shoulders “I dreamt about the night Juggie died.” she said with tears rolling down her face.

Archie grabs her hand and squeezes it. “We all miss him. Maybe next week we can go visit his grave. It’s been a few years since we all have been back there.” Archie said.

“I would really like that Arch,” Betty said.

“Okay, I’ll make arrangements to go back to Riverdale” Veronica said.

“If it wasn't for the fact that's where Juggie's grave is. I wouldn't go back. I seriously hate that place," Betty said.

“You and me both," Archie said. So many bad memories of that town.

They talked the rest of the evening after awhile Betty’s anxiety had calmed down and she felt like herself again. Maybe Veronica’s right. Maybe it’s all because of the anniversary. She sighed. Veronica offered Betty a stay for the night and took her up on the offer. She was too drained to spend an hour going back to her apartment. They said their goodbyes and went off to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there are mistakes. they are all mine :)

The next morning Betty wakes up well rested. She had a good night's sleep. Surprisingly, considering how she has been feeling lately, she decided that it was the alcohol that put her to sleep and frowned. She doesn't want to resort to that just to get a good night's sleep.

Betty gets up and goes and takes a shower and then changes into fresh clothes.The guest room at Veronica’s and Archie's penthouse is a second bedroom for Betty. That’s how often she stays over there. Archie often jokes that she should just move in.

She heads downstairs and into the kitchen. Archie is already off to work. He’s a music teacher at a private middle school. He doesn’t really need to work considering the amount of money Veronica has and continues to bring in. But he said he needed to, just for the sake of keeping his sanity intact. Veronica didn’t object, she wants her husband to be happy.

Betty sees Veronica with the kids and smiles. She loves seeing Veronica all domestically. It looks good on her.

“Morning B," she said as she fed A.J. Rosie is eating cereal and watching cartoons.

“Morning, Ronnie” She said as she walked over to each kid and gave them a kiss.

“How did you sleep?” Veronica asked.

“Honestly, I slept pretty good” Betty said. “Best I've slept in a while.” she add’s smiling.

Veronica stares at her for a moment, studying her face, she’s unsure if she is being honest or not. She knows when Betty gets stressed out she doesn't sleep and that usually leads to a massive breakdown of sorts. After a few seconds she decides that she's telling the truth. It’s hard for Betty to hide anything from her. “That’s good,” she said.

“I guess it's off to work I go. I’ll see you tonight.” Betty said as she grabbed her purse and jacket.

“I’ll send a car for you. Just let me know when you’re off” Veronica said.

“Okay” she said and she headed out  
.  
About 45 minutes later she walks through the door of her office. The doorman opens the door and smiles.

“Morning George," Betty said, smiling back at him.

“Miss smith. Looking better today I see," he said.

George was very observant and you couldn’t get much past him, so when she left yesterday in a hurry he knew something was off.

“Yes, I was feeling a little under the weather yesterday” she said as she headed to the elevators.  
She made it to her office without being noticed. She liked it when that happened. She sits down and sends a quick text to her neighbor asking her to check in on Caramel and feed her. She gets a response saying she's already done it. She smiled. She loves her neighbor Mrs. Davis. She was a lovely lady that looked out after her.

After Betty gets situated she checks her email. JP emailed back.

Lizabeth

Please call me Jay. The book is loosely based on my life growing up. I have changed some things but the ideas are based on real events. I’m not sure about meeting up though. I’m not fond of human interaction. What can I say I’m weird. I’m a weirdo. Lol. I wish honesty was something I learned long ago. It wasn’t until recently when I learned lying gets you nowhere. But it’s a choice I made and know I have to live with.

Jay

She smiles and types out a response.

Jay

Please call me Lizzy. I guess I’m weird too. I don’t like to be around people. I feel more comfortable hiding behind my computer. I completely understand where you are coming from for now. But the powers that be will need to talk with you face to face eventually and that’s something we can’t compromise with. I’ve started to read more and honestly it’s one of the best things I’ve read in awhile. This Sabrina character is so smart and brave. I can’t wait to see what comes next for her. You talk about this being your life. I could only imagine writing a book about my life. It would be crazy for-sure.

Lizzy

She smiles. There was a knock at the door. She looks up and sees it's a coworker.

“Lizzy, it’s almost meeting time.” Charlie said, leaning halfway inside the office.

Betty looks at the time. It’s a lot later then she thought it was. “Oh, I forgot thanks for the reminder” Betty said.

Charlie nods and walks off

Betty grabs her coffee and notes and heads to the meeting room. The rest of her day is book solid. She has two more meetings scheduled and a Writer introduction series for junior editors that she has just developed for her company and they want to see how it works. Then she is done for the weekend.

It’s getting close to the end of her day. So, she’s getting her things ready and texts Veronica  
Veronica responds quickly. Betty's ride should be here soon.

“Hey, Lizzy. We are going out again tonight. Just thought I would invite you.” Charlie said.

“I would love too but I have old friends coming into town tonight that I haven’t seen for a while” Betty said.

She doesn’t know why she can’t tell Charlie the truth.

“Okay. Another time” Charlie said frowning. Charlie is desperately trying to befriend her, but Betty doesn't want it, she’s afraid of change.

Betty collected her belongings and headed out of her office.

She said her goodbyes to George and stepped outside. It was warmer today. She saw the car pull up and she looked across the street again because something caught her eye. She saw him again. Smiling as he stared back at her. She closed her eyes and said it isn’t real to herself, over and over again. She then takes a deep breath and opens her eyes. He’s not there. It's all in her mind. She exhales and walks to the car.

“Good evening. Miss cooper” the man said.

“Good evening Elio.” She said,

The car starts and they head to the restaurant that Cheryl chose. Betty just looks out the window and watches the scenery go by, wishing for things that can not be.


	5. Chapter 5

Betty’s mind wandered while she was riding to the restaurant that Cheryl picked out. She was thinking about Friday’s in general. She was glad today was a Friday. She didn’t have to work in the morning. Which she was happy for. She was emotionally drained. But she wasn’t telling anyone that. She didn’t want them to worry, but she has a feeling they already knew.

Growing up she loved Friday’s. Every Friday in high school was spent the same way every week. Going to school during the day. She cheered with the Vixens at night. She loved being a cheerleader, mainly because she knew a certain beanie wearing boy always watched her. Sitting in the dark corner of the bleachers. She couldn’t always see him. But she knew he was there. She would always try to tease him, she loved to get him all worked up, Then she would go spend her Friday nights after the games at Pops with Jughead, Archie and Veronica. The four of them were inseparable. The town dubbed them The Core Four.

After Pop’s she would go back to Jughead’s trailer and spend the night. That's what she actually loved about Friday nights, being able to be with him. She smiles. She misses that. The constant feeling of being loved. She knew that her family loved her. That was a given. That’s not the love she wanted or needed. She needed the same kind of love Jughead had for her. Could she ever have that again? Maybe Veronica was right, she needed to get herself out there, if she didn’t, nothing would change. She sighed and was brought back to reality by Elio

“Miss Cooper. We should be there within 10 mins. Traffic is heavier than normal, so just a tad behind.” Elio said.

“Thanks Elio,” She said.

She decided to look at her email real quick. She wanted to see if Jay had emailed her back, which he did.

Lizzy,

I have a feeling we are going to work well together. Sabrina’s character is based on the love of my life. She was brave and fierce, kind and thoughtful. She was one of a kind. One good thing I’ve learned is that we can always change our story.

Jay

Betty smiles at her phone. Jays right. You can change your story. She wants to know more about him.

Jay.

If I may ask, what happened to Sabrina? Is she still in your life? From the words that I have read you seem to still love her. I don’t know Why I’m asking you this. You don’t have to answer. It’s just, I had a love once. My only love. He sounds so much like your Samuel character. He was strong and brave. Kind and thoughtful as well. If this is crossing the line I’m sorry. It’s just your story. It's so well written and good.

Lizzy

She sighed. She’s unsure why she even told him that. She’s scared of scaring him off. It’s not too often you find someone that you connect with.

Lizzy

Well, my book is called Choices for a reason. I made a choice many years ago. It’s one that broke me but in return made me stronger. You need to read the whole book to completely understand why I say what I say. I noticed that you say, was. Did something happen to him.?

Jay

Her stomach dropped. Of course he noticed. He’s a writer.

Jay.

He died when I was 17

Lizzy

“Miss Cooper. We are here," Elio said as he opened the door of the car. She puts her phone away and gets out. She looks around, she's just double checking to make sure her mind isn't playing tricks on her.

“Thanks,” She said and walked into the restaurant named The Italian Dragon. The name of this restaurant makes her laugh. These two names don’t mesh well together.

“Party for umm... Andrews? or blossom? “ Betty asked, unsure who’s name the reservation was under.

Just then Cheryl comes walking up to her.

“My beautiful cousin," Cheryl said as she kissed her cheek.

“Cheryl, I’ve missed you” Betty said, hugging her.

Both women head to where the others are. Betty smiles, being with her family. It always makes her feel better.

In school, Cheryl Blossom was difficult to say the least. She was a spoiled rich girl. She was the head bitch in charge. Anything she wanted she got. It wasn’t until her twin brother went missing and was found murdered, that she started to change. Betty was the first to help her. Even though Cheryl was a massive bitch to Betty and her friends. Betty was still willing to help. Then after a while the truth came out. Betty and Cheryl were cousins. And Clifford blossom was the one that murdered his son, Jason who was the father of Betty’s sister Polly’s Twins Juniper and Dagwood. Soon after, Cheryl and Betty became very close friends. To this day they considered each other sisters. Cheryl was a big help to Betty when Jughead was killed.

Betty walks with Cheryl until they hit the back room. Her friends were already there

“B” Veronica said.

Betty walked over to her and hugged her. Veronica noticed that Betty seemed off.

“You okay?” She asked her.

“I saw him again” Betty then began to break down. Overwhelmed once again with emotions.

“Saw who?” Toni asked.

“Jughead” Betty whispered.

“What” both Cheryl and Toni said at the same time.

“Betty seems to believe that she has seen Jughead outside her work for the past 2 days.” Veronica stated.

“Oh, cousin. Come here” Cheryl said as she wrapped her arms around her visibly upset cousin.

Toni just watched. Toni and Betty became friends after Jughead joined the serpents. Toni was a part of the Southside. Betty was very jealous of Toni at first. She spent more time with jughead and during the breakup of sophomore year, Toni tried to date jughead. It didn’t work out of course. Once Betty joined the serpents and Toni started to date Cheryl. They became closer. Not as close as the others, though. When jughead was killed, they were both devastated and relied on each other to bring them out of the darkness. Toni soothed Betty and vice versa.

“Betts," Toni said.

Betts was a nickname Jughead used to use. Now Toni uses it. Toni’s the only one that Betty will allow to use it. Once Toni said it, it seemed to pull Betty back. Betty sighed and walked over to where Toni was standing.

“Thank you,” she said, hugging her friend.

Toni nodded and both took their seats.

“Why are there two more seats? Expecting someone.” Betty asked.

“Yeah” Cheryl smirked.

“Hello ladies and one gent” a rather tall man with a tattoo of a snake on his neck said to the group.

“Pea, fangs” Betty screeched and she jumped up and ran to pea.

Pea and fangs were also from the southside. Serpents already, like Toni, when Jughead joined. They disliked Betty at first. One because she was from the Northside and two, well, she was from the Northside. Betty tried so hard at first for them to like her. It wasn’t until she became the serpent queen that they opened up and let her in. That day they both became very protective and they haven’t stopped. When jughead died, Betty couldn’t emotionally handle running the serpents. She handed the crown over to Pea who would only accept it if she stayed a serpent. Which Betty had, she still is to this day. She loves those boys with all her heart and would do anything for them.

“Hey princess.” Pea said.

Again that was another nickname Jughead had for her and she only allowed Pea to use it.

“Hey Betty” fangs said.

“I miss both of you," Betty said, giving both men a peck on the cheek.

“You should come visit more often," Pea said.

“I know, I’ve been so busy at work” Betty said “next week, I’m coming home for a visit.” she says.

“Good, the serpent's miss you.” He said, Then he looked at Toni. “You too lil bit. You’re still a serpent, you know.” He said to Toni.

“I know pea. Life is busy '' she said shrugging her shoulders.

He chuckled knowing she isn’t busy. It's just an excuse not to leave Cheryl. Toni shook her head and smiled. Then they said their hello’s to the rest of them. All seven sat down as the waitress came over to get a drink order. Betty looked around and smiled. She missed this.

Betty and company are having a lovely dinner. Catching up is helping to ease her mind. She hasn’t seen Pea or Fangs in a few years, they still look the same. She wonders if she still looks the same. She doubts it. She shakes her head trying to get out of her mind when she hears her phone and she looks at it. She sees it's a text from Jay.

Jay: Hey, it’s Jay. I got your number from your boss. I want to make sure you're okay.

Should she text him back? Is this professional? She decides that she will.

Betty: Oh, hey. Yeah, why do you ask?

Jay: you didn’t respond to my last email. After you told me your Um I guess, your person had died.

Betty: Oh, sorry about that. I’m out with friends. Didn’t mean to worry you.

Betty smiles and she’s typing. Veronica notices.

“Who you talking to, that’s making you smile” she asked her

“Oh. Umm.... JP Perry. he’s the one I was telling you about. The new author I’m editing” she told her.

Just then Toni started to choke on her wine.

“You okay?” Betty asked

“Yeah it went down the wrong pipe” she said as she laughed.

Betty went back to her phone.

Jay: I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to interrupt your time off.

Betty: You're good. I don’t mind you interrupting me

Betty realized what she sent but it was too late.

Jay: I’ll let you be

Betty: bye Jay

Jay: bye Lizzy

“Who’s this mystery man?” Cheryl asked.

“Not much to tell. Only that his book is such an amazing work of art. It hits home and I feel the love he has for his main character as he writes it into words ” Betty said.

Pea starts to cough and then Pea’s knee hits the table. Toni’s glaring at him.

“What are y’all doing?” Betty asked.

“Pea kicked me so I kicked him back” toni smirked.

Betty laughed. “That reminds me of the time juggie and you got in a fight and you threw flour at him.” Betty chuckles.

“Oh my gosh, I forgot about that.” Toni started laughing.

“How about the time Archie convinced him to streak down the hallway junior year” pea said.

“Um. That was Reggie’s idea. I just helped him do it.” Archie said, laughing.

“By streaking with him. Your dad was so mad” Veronica said, shaking her head at the memory.

“My dad was easy compared to Betty. I’ve never been yelled at like that before.” Archie laughed.

“Both of you were complete idiots. I would yell at you both again for it ” Betty glares at Archie

“What?. It was funny.” Archie said, shrugging his shoulders.

Betty laughed. “I know,” she says.

Everyone started to talk about their memories with jughead.

“I just miss him so much,” Betty said. “It’s like a part of me died the day he died” she added.

“Oh, B come here” Veronica said. “ We all miss him,” she added as Betty cried into her shoulders.

The others just felt awful for Betty. After 10 years, she hasn’t moved on. They continued to drink and talk and roam around the restaurant.

Veronica needed to use the lady’s room. “Excuse me. I’ll be back. I need to use the lady’s room.” She smiled.

Betty took the opportunity to look at her phone. She’s debating if she’s going to text Jay again.

Veronica passes Toni and Pea who are in a heated conversation. She only heard bits in pieces and it sounded serious.

“It’s getting old, Toni. How much longer are we going to have to act like this?” Pea said.

“I don’t know. Pea. It breaks my heart, every time I see her.” She told him.

Both then noticed Veronica.

“Hey” Veronica said as she passed both. Making a mental note to find out what’s going on.

Back at the table. Betty decided to text Jay.

Betty: Why did you Samuel and Sabrina break up?

Jay: because he was trying to protect her from his monsters and he felt she deserved better.

Betty: Hmm  
.  
Jay: What is it?

Betty: nothing. I guess it goes back to the title of the book. Choices.

Jay: indeed it does. Are you having a good time?

Betty: I am. Saw a few friends I haven’t seen in awhile.

Jay: That's good. I have to go though. I’ll talk to you later.

Betty: okay. Bye.

“You're smiling again.” Veronica said as she sat back down.

“Yeah. I am” she said with a grin.

“I think something is up between Pea and Toni. They both are acting weird and I just caught them in an argument” Veronica said.

“It’s Pea and Toni. They have always acted weird” Betty said laughing.

“Yeah. I guess you're right” Veronica said.

Betty smiled. Veronica usually doesn't admit someone else is right. When she does, they take full advantage of it. She then looked at pea. “So I was wanting to have a gathering and celebrate jughead’s life. When we come to Town next week. It’s been 10 years and I was wondering if we could have it at the bar?” she asked pea.

“Anything for you princess” pea said.

Betty smiled. And for the rest of the night. They all laughed and continued to have a good time.

A little while later, Betty’s getting ready to leave when she bumps into Charlie, the girl she works with.

“Lizzy” Charlie said.

“Oh hey, Charlie. What’s up?” Betty said.

“Oh nothing much. I really thought you lied when you said you already had plans” Charlie said laughing.

“Oh.” Betty said.

“Dear cousin Betty” Cheryl said coming towards her. Cheryl has had a little too much to drink.“Who are you?” Cheryl said, looking at Charlie.

“I work with Lizzy,” she said.

“Who the fuck is Lizzy?" Cheryl said, looking at Betty.

Betty is trying to hide her face. She really didn’t want to deal with why she changed her name. To either party.

“Betty” Archie said.

“Well shit” Betty said. “Lizzy is my professional name,” she said.

“Your name is not Lizabeth smith?” Charlie asked, confused.

“Nah. Her name is Elizabeth Cooper” Archie said as he flung his arm around Betty. Archie was also drunk.

“I guess, Have a good night whoever you are.” Charlie said as she walked away.

“Well shit” Betty said again.

“You changed your name?” Toni said, looking puzzled.

“Yeah. I did. Just for work purposes though. I didn’t want people to identify me as the daughter of the black hood. I needed a fresh start with that.” Betty said

“That makes sense. I just don’t understand why you didn’t tell us” she said wondering.

“To be honest. It never came up.” Betty said

“I see” toni said as she hugged Betty. “ You know you never need to change who you are. We love you” she adds

“I love y’all too. You're my family” Betty said

Veronica comes walking up. “Are you coming home with us tonight?” She asked.

“No. I need to go feed my cat before she thinks I abandoned her.” Betty said chuckling. “she’s already going to have an attitude like none other” she added.

“Okay, Elio can drop you off on the way to ours” she said.

“I’ll come over tomorrow” she said

“Sounds good.” Veronica said as she walked outside the restaurant.

Betty said her goodbyes to Pea and Fangs. “It was nice seeing you guys. We will be down next weekend. And I promise I’ll visit more” she said.

“Okay, I'm going to hold you to that, bye princess” pea said.

She likes it when she’s called princess. It reminds her of the good times she used to have. She said her goodbyes to Cheryl and Toni and left with Veronica and Archie. It took 15 mins to get to her apartment.

“Thanks and I love you” she said to Veronica.

“Love you too B” Veronica said.

She got up to her apartment which is on the 9th floor. Once she got in she had a very angry kitty waiting for her.

“I’m so sorry Caramel.” She said to the cat.The cat meowed as Betty poured her some food and gave her a treat and petted her. After a few minutes that cat seemed content so Betty went and sat down on her couch and pulled out her laptop. She saw 7 emails from Jay. Wow. He really was worried. She hasn’t had someone worry about her like that since Jughead. She wrote Jay an email back.

Jay,

I don’t know why I feel like I can talk to you. There’s just something about you. My boyfriend was killed by my father who was a serial killer called the black hood. It broke me. It took my friends to bring me back from the edge. I was to the point where I just didn’t care anymore. You talk about choices. My friends made a choice for me and to this day I’m grateful for the choice they made even though I didn’t agree with them at the time.

I do have a question. Samuel is based on you. So what were you trying to protect Sabrina from?

Lizzy

She sent the email and then pulled out his book and started to read it. Then her phone buzzes. She looks down at it.

Jay: if you ever need to talk. I’m here

Betty: thanks, same to you

He must have gotten her email. That was quick she thought. She then smiled and went back to the book.


	6. Chapter 6

Betty woke up earlier than normal on Saturday. She just couldn’t sleep. Mainly because she could not stop thinking about Jughead. The way he looked, the way his green eyes always looked at her. The way his curls fell over his eyes. The way he wore his beanie on his head, the same way everyday. The way his dimple on his cheek came out every time he smiled. The way he smelled. His smell still lingers within her, something she will never forget. The way he kissed her. The way he told her he loved her everyday, it still hurts. Sometimes she wishes she went with him, because anything has to be better than feeling like this everyday. 

So after hour number 5 of no sleep, she gets up. She decided she’s going to take a shower. Maybe hot steam and water will make her feel better. She stands under the scalding hot water unmoving, a single tear rolls down her face. Why me? She asked herself. 

She eventually gets out. She changes into clean clothes and grabs an anti depression pill. It's something she hasn't had to take for awhile. She needs it today, something to help her through this time.    
  


Once done she goes out and turns her laptop on. Caramel is meowing and trying to trip her. “Sorry baby, let me get your food.” she tells the cat. She grabs the food and puts it down. She then pets Caramel and she meows. “I love you” she said. Again the cat meowed her appreciation.

Betty grabs her coffee and goes and sits down. She spent most of the night rereading the chapters that Jay had sent her. She made notes and added suggestions on there. She likes where it's going. She checks her email. Jay has responded 

  
  


Lizzy

I did some things I wasn’t proud of at the time. It put her in danger because people came after me, because of a bad choice I made. I needed her safe. So I ended it. If she had stayed with me. I don’t think I could have protected her. A choice I made, And still to this day I think it was the right choice. Even if she doesn’t. 

Your real name isn’t Lizabeth Smith, is it? I looked up information about the black hood. I needed to know more about him. I’m guessing you changed your name because of him. 

Jay 

  
  


She reads his words. The words he has typed. Trying to get into his mind and understand him. She types back. 

Jay,

Don’t you think it should have been her choice? I know I would have chosen anything to be with my boyfriend. Hell, I would still give everything to see him again. Have you talked to her since your break up? I’m having a hard time understanding how you could leave someone you loved so much. Like I said, I would do anything to be with my juggie again. 

Yes, my name is Elizabeth Cooper. And yes I changed it professionally, I didn’t want the stigma of him to be put on me. Funny story, I ran into a coworker last night. She was calling me Lizzy and my drunk cousin came up calling me Betty. She seemed pretty pissed I had lied to her. I only lied to protect myself. After that I realized. That’s a choice I made. Lol, choices. I’m starting to see that everywhere I turn now. 

Please call me Betty. 

  
  


Betty sighed. She’s trying to figure out how to deal with the whole Charlie thing. She never wanted her past to affect her work. But that’s how her life goes. She grabs her phone to see if she has Charlie’s number. She doesn't. She goes and looks her up on Instagram. Just then her laptop dings to let her know she has a new email. 

  
  


Betty.

I like the name. Everyone handles everything differently. I just want you to understand why I did what I did. You have to read my whole story to understand and eventually I hope you will understand and hopefully you won’t look at me differently. Again, that pesky word: Choice. 

You know if I would have given her a choice she would have picked to stay with me and like i said. I don’t think I could have protected her. I did this to protect her. And to answer the other question. No I haven’t spoken to her since that day. She probably hates me. 

So, what does Betty like to do for fun? I feel like we should get to know each other a little bit better. 

Jay 

Betty likes seeing her name. Maybe she should never have changed her name. She’s hiding behind a fake name and she keeps letting her father have power over her. She sighed and looked at the time. She needs to get ready to meet with Veronica. She sends jay a quick text so he doesn’t worry. 

Betty: I’m not ignoring you. I’m just away from my computer. I’m getting ready to head out. And I don’t want to worry you. 

She has no idea why she’s explaining herself to him. She just feels like she needs to. 

Jay: Okay, princess 

She reads the text. Unsure how to respond to that. There’s been only two people ever that she allowed to call her that. Jughead who’s dead and Pea who’s earned the right. She’s going to pretend she didn’t read that. She puts her phone away and goes and gets ready. 

Sometime later Betty is waiting outside for Veronica. Girl's day out, as she liked to call it. They are going to the Spa and then shopping. Veronica believes that's a cure to everything. 

“B," Veronica says as she lowers the window. 

Betty gets in the back of the car. “Hey V” she said.

“So?” Veronica said.

Betty arched her brow at her Best friend .”So?” she said back.

Veronica smirks. “I need you to tell me about this JP Perry, the one that has you smiling like you haven't smiled in years” she says.

“Oh” Betty said .”It's not like that V,” she adds.

“You can’t fool me B, I know you better than anyone” Veronica smirked. 

“V, I've only been working with him for about a week now. I don't know what else to say. I’m not sure how to explain it other than something is drawing me to him. His words speak to me like no other.” she said as she looked out the window.

“This is good B” Veronica smirked.

Betty smiles, maybe this is the start to the next chapter in her life. A time that will make her happy. 

The reminder of the day was something Betty desperately needed. She got a massage, one that almost put her to sleep, got her nails done in a nice shade of light pink. Bought some new clothes and ended the night at a Jazz club listening to music and dancing. Veronica always seems to know what she needs when she needs it. She really appreciates everything she does for her. 

Monday morning comes around and it’s time to start the work week. Even though Betty has been working all weekend emailing Jay and today she will be sending him her notes on his first 3 chapters. In return he’s sending her the next 3 chapters for her to look over the next week.

She also has to face Charlie. Out of everyone Betty works with, she likes Charlie the best. She arrives at work 5 minutes before she’s scheduled like she does everyday. She wants to find Charlie. Which she does fairly easily. She’s standing in the break room getting some coffee. Betty knocks softly and Charlie looks up at her.

“Charlie, can we talk please?” Betty asked her.

Charlie looked at her for a minute before she answered. “Okay” she said and she followed Betty to her office. 

They go in and Betty shuts the door. Charlie sits down and Betty goes and sits behind her desk. 

Betty sighed. “I changed my name professionally, due to who my father is. It’s something I didn’t need following me around. My name is Elizabeth Cooper '' Betty said to Charlie.

Before Betty was able to say anything else Charlie started to speak.

"Your father is Hal Cooper. Wow. I wrote an article about him in my senior year of college. I understand now why I could never find you. I saw your mother and sister, who were not at all cooperative," she said.

Betty laughed. “That sounds like them.” she says. “But yeah. I don’t use my real name a lot. Only my close friends and family use it.” Betty then laughed “ The people who I was with the other night they didn’t even know I was going by another name either, they were quite shocked.” she smiled. And then the word choice comes to mind. Another choice she made. She is seeing it everywhere now.

“I’m sorry I got rude with you. I was a little hurt. But now that I know. I completely understand why you did that. I’m glad you told me and I promise. I won’t tell anyone anything” Charlie said. 

“Thank you,” Betty said.

Charlie nods and leaves. 

Betty gets everything ready for her work day. She checked her email hoping to see a message from jay and there was one.

Betty,

I took your notes and suggestions into consideration and revised some things. Here's the new version. 

How did your boyfriend die?. I’m sorry if this is out of line. I'm just curious. 

  
  


Jay 

  
  


She sees his email. She reads his adjustments. She gets a little aggravated when she notices that he didn’t change anything. That ass she thought. “Ugh... why do writers have to be such divas?” she says out loud. 

Her phone buzzes and she looks down. She sees that it's a confirmation for this weekend's trip home. She smiles. Maybe this weekend will be good for her. 

She sends Jay a quick email before she heads to her morning meeting. 

  
  


Jay,

Seriously, you made no adjustments. I think it would work better if you made some adjustments. I promise it will be okay. I need something to give to the powers that be. So please do this for me. 

The answer to the question. My father killed him. My father ran his bike off the road and his bike exploded. I always told him that bike would be the death of him. I never in my wildest dreams thought it would actually happen. The day he died, a part of me died. It took a long time for me to be okay. 

So I told you mine. Now tell me yours. What did you do to put yourself in danger?

Betty

  
  


Betty gathers her stuff and heads to her meeting. Outside her office Charlie is waiting for her with more coffee. Betty loves coffee. 

“Thank you, you’re a lifesaver," Betty says.

“You're welcome” Charlie said smiling as they both head off with a new understanding between them.


	7. Chapter 7

The week went by rather quickly for Betty. Working on JP’s book and her constant meetings kept her busy. In some ways she was happy that it was Friday and in other ways she dreaded that it was Friday. Being with her family and visiting her friends from Riverdale was the best part. Seeing the love of your life's grave she could do without. 

Betty took the day off from work, they were going to leave early. She wanted to make sure she had enough time to get ready in. Veronica should be there around 10 am to pick her up. She takes a quick shower, then she finishes packing. Caramel jumps onto her suitcase and meows. 

“Oh. I wish I could take you with me.” She said, The cat meows and Betty grabs her and takes her to her neighbor Mrs Davis.

“Thank you for doing this” Betty told her ash she handed Mrs Davis everything the kitty would need. She also put her carrier down right inside the apartment. 

“My pleasure. She’s such a sweet thing” Mrs Davis said.

She really is, Betty loves this cat like its her own child. They talk for a few more minutes before Betty heads off. 

Veronica texts her saying they are here. She gathers her stuff and heads down stairs. They've already picked up Toni and Cheryl. She gathered her bags and headed outside. Elio was there waiting for her. He took her bags and put them in the trunk. Betty slides into the back seat. Cheryl has a.j. on her lap and Rosie is waiting for her. Betty sits down and Rosie comes over and gets on her lap.

“Auntie Betty. Look what I have” she said showing her a necklace off.

“That’s so pretty,” Betty says.

“Mommy got it for me.” She said proudly.

“It’s beautiful just like you, “ she said as she kissed Rosie on the noise. 

Rosie giggled.

They all get settled in. A.J. in the car seat. Rosie was in her booster seat, which she wasn't too happy about. She has Veronica’s temper. They soon head out. It will take about 2 hours to reach Riverdale. 

While on route, Betty sends jay a quick text.

Betty: I just want to let you know I’m heading to my hometown right now. I don’t plan on looking at any emails this weekend so if you want to get ahold of me. Text me 

Jay: okay be safe please and I will.

About two hours later, they are almost to the city limits. Betty see’s the sign. Welcome to Riverdale. A town with pep. She rolled her eyes. A town that will suck your soul out was more like it.

They are dropping the kids off at Archie’s folks house first before they hit the 5 seasons hotel. Betty guesses she should go next door to see if her mom is there. She hasn’t really spoken to her family in years. Not since her mom and sister joined that “community” which she was pretty sure was a cult. But they seemed happy so she let them do their thing. 

They arrive at the Andrews house and they are waiting outside for them.

“Grandpa” Rosie said running to Fred as soon as Betty placed her on the sidewalk.

He picked her up and hugged and kissed her. Cheryl still had A.J. and she handed him to Mary.

“Mom, dad” Archie said as he hugged them both. Veronica did the same.

“It’s really good to see you Betty” Fred said “ I was afraid we would never see you back here” he added as he pulled her into a hug,

Fred was like a second father to her. Especially after it came out that her own father was the Black hood. 

“Yeah. It’s been hard. But we are here to celebrate” she said.

“Celebrate?” He asked.

“Juggie’s Life” She said.

“Ah, I see. I guess it has been 10 years,” he said frowning. He doesn't like to remember that time. It was a dark time for their town.

Fred invented everyone inside so they could catch up for a bit. 

“I’ll be there in a minute. I’m going next door” Betty said 

“Okay” Veronica said as she grabbed Betty's hand and squeezed in reassurance.

So she walks slowly towards her childhood home. A place that she would rather forget. It has its good memories and bad memories. More bad then good though. She stands in front of the red door. A door she could never forget. She’s unsure if she should just enter or knock. She chose the latter. She knocks and a minute later a middle aged man answers the door. A man she has never seen before.

“May I help you?” He asked.

“Oh, um...Is Alice here?” she asked.

Just then her mother comes to the door. “Elizabeth.” She said,

“Mom” Betty said as she hugged her mother. Her mother hugged her back tightly. 

“Ah, the other daughter” the man said as he glared at Betty. Betty feels uneasy around him. 

“I’ve missed you so much. My darling daughter.” She said as she looked her over. “You are as beautiful as ever” she added as tears rolled down her face.

Alice wasn't a bad mother, Like most she just wanted what every parent wanted, the best for their children. She just went about it the wrong way. When Betty left Riverdale, she left everything behind. Even her mother. Her mother doesn’t blame her one bit for leaving. Betty had a rough few years and she knew she needed an out. They probably could of both done a better job of keeping in touch. 

“Oh I’m sorry where are my manners. Elizabeth, this is Edgar, my husband. Edgar, this is my beautiful Elizabeth.” she said proudly. 

“Husband?” Betty said, shocked. She thought that her mother would never get remarried especially after everything she went through with Betty’s father. “Wow, okay. Umm.. it’s nice to meet you Edgar” she said to him as she gave him a soft smile. 

“Same” He said as he walked away.

Betty thought he was rather rude.

“I’m here until Sunday night. Can we have lunch tomorrow? Or maybe come by the Wyrm Saturday. We are going to celebrate jughead’s life” Betty said.

“Oh, sweetie. I’m still so sorry for what your father did.” Alice said as she pulled her daughter into another hug. “I would love to have lunch. Polly should be back by then. So all 3 of us? And I think we could stop by for a little bit that night. ” Alice said smiling. 

“That sounds wonderful, mother.” Betty said, tearing up. “I have to go though, they are waiting for me.” she adds.

“I love you Elizabeth.” She said hugging Betty and not wanting to let go.

“I love you too mom” Betty said to her also not wanting to let go. 

It's been too long for mother and daughter, maybe Betty should have made the time to keep in touch. It was her mother, after all. She sighed. But it was a choice she made to leave everything behind. 

They broke apart and Alice waves at the others that are waiting outside for Betty now. They wave back and Betty’s walks back towards them and they get in the car and head to the hotel. 

Well, that went better than she had hoped for. Her mother looked good. She looked happy. 

Betty grabs her phone. For some reason she doesn’t understand. She feels like she should tell Jay, so she texts him. 

Betty: So, I just saw my mother for the first time in 8 years. 

Jay: Wow, how did that go? 

Betty: Better than I thought. She’s married now 

Jay: Isn’t that a good thing. 

Betty: I’m not sure yet. But got to run 

Jay: bye princess 

He did it again. She doesn't know how to feel about that. It makes her heart flutter though. 

They arrived at the hotel and proceeded to check in. Once in her room she pulls her laptop out. Only for one reason. To see if he answered her question the same one she’s been asking all week that he seems to be ignoring. 

Finally, There’s an email from him. 

Betty. 

I see that you love to email me. 10 emails seems like overkill. Not that I’m complaining. I love to talk to you. I had no internet connection where i was at. 

I’m so sorry you had to go through that. I couldn’t imagine what you’re going through. I’m glad you had people that were there for you. Must be some amazing friends. I have 2 friends that are my ride and die people. I would do anything for them and vice versa. 

Wow, it may be easier to tell you what I didn’t do, lol. I went through a dark phase, went down the wrong path you could say. I got caught up in drug dealing by mistake and when I tried to Retaliate, it didn’t go as planned. Then I had to make a choice. You know the rest. 

Tell me about your best friend. 

Jay 

She quickly responds.

Jay,

Thanks for making those adjustments. Took you long enough. You writers are such divas. Lol.

What's funny is they say that being an adult is hard. I laughed when I first heard that. Being an adult is easy. Now being a teenager. That’s fucking hard. There were so many nights I cried myself to sleep. I got to a point where I didn’t want to wake up. That’s where my best friend comes in. Veronica, she’s amazing. I met her during my Sophomore year of high school. Been best friends ever since. She pulled me from my darkness when I thought I couldn’t take it anymore. She’s the most selfless person I know. 

Betty 

  
  


Her phone dings. It’s Veronica letting her know they are leaving in 10 minutes. They are visiting jughead’s grave then going to dinner. She freshens up and heads down to the lobby and waits. She could really use a drink. She heads over to the hotel bar and gets a drink. She needs something to calm her nerves. She drinks it and he doesn’t work. She grabs her phone and texts him.

Betty: I can’t do this. 

Jay: what’s wrong?

Betty: I’m going to his grave 

Jay: Oh. It will be okay. You’re with your friends right?

Betty: yeah. But it’s..... 

She sighed. She shouldn’t be doing this she thought. 

Betty: I don’t know why I’m texting you. This is personal. We need to stay professional 

Jay: Why? 

Betty: I’m your editor. I can’t be running to you every time I have a problem. 

Jay: I don’t mind. 

Betty: I’m sorry. I have to go 

Jay: princess..... wait 

Betty: why do you call me that?

Jay: I don’t know. I'm just..... I've got to go. 

Well that was awkward and weird. She feels connected to Jay and she doesn’t know why. She hasn’t felt this strongly about someone for a long time. Especially someone she's never met and it scares her. She sits waiting to see if he texts her back. She hears something and looks up. It’s Veronica and Archie 

“Hey. B, are you ready?” she asked.

“No” Betty laughed “I would like to stop and get flowers before we head there though.” Betty said.

“Of course sweetie. Cheryl and Toni are already outside waiting. Pea and fangs are going to meet us there. Then we will decide on dinner. 

Betty nods and they head outside. They stopped at the Riverdale marketplace to look at the flowers.

Inside, Betty’s looking at a variety of flowers. Trying to decide which one she wants to buy.

“Just pick some flowers Betty” Archie said getting annoyed.

“It has to be the right flowers” she said as she continued to look over every bouquet.

“Veronica, make Betty choose faster.” Archie said, whining.

“Why do you sound like our 5 year old right now? Be patient, Archie. She will be ready when she is ready.” She barked back.

“Damn.” Cheryl said laughing at him and Archie shot her a pointed look.

Betty looks up at the exchange then goes back to looking at the bouquet of flowers. She smiles. 

She had a Memory of the time jughead was trying to pick the flowers out for homecoming. 

_ Flashback junior year of high school. _

__

_ “Every flower means something Betts. The color, the size, the way it smells. Once you come across that one flower. You will know.” He said, _

_ “Jug. My dress is blue. Blue flowers will be fine.” Betty said. _

_ “No betts. It has to be perfect. Because you are perfect.” He said, kissing her on the lips. _

Back to the present.

Betty presses her fingertips onto her lips. Remembering what his lips feel like on hers. She smiles. “The flowers have to be perfect. Because he was perfect.” Betty said to no one in particular. She continued to look until she found the one. Light blue tulips. “Found the flowers” Betty said to the friends that are waiting for her.

“Finally” Archie said.

Veronica smacked him on the back of the head. “That’s uncalled for Archibald. What’s your damage” she asked him. 

“I don’t know. I think I just want this to be over.” He said, looking at Betty. “I’m sorry for being an ass there is no reason” he said to her.

“It’s okay. Arch. It’s hard on all of us.” She said smiling. 

He nods and she goes and pays. Then they head off to the cemetery. Once there they park and head to the gravesite. Betty see’s it first. Her phone beeps and draws her attention away. It's a text from Jay.

Jay: I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to be rude. I understand where you are coming from. If you want to keep this professional. We can. It’s just. I like talking to you.

She really doesn’t know what she wants. She sighs and puts the phone away. She needs to deal with what’s in front of her first. She walks up the hill to the headstone. 

Forsyth Pendleton Jones III

10/17/00 - 3/15/18 

Son, brother, friend, serpent

KING

She falls on her knees as her fingers trace every letter and number. The others stay back and just watch. Unsure if they should go with her or stay back. 

“I miss you so much. Juggie, it hurts. It’s been 10 years and it still seems like yesterday I lost you, my love, my soulmate, my everything.” she says to the headstone. She’s crying. “I wish you were here. I want you here. I would do anything to have you here with me” she said as tears just flowed out of her eyes and down her face. 

“This breaks my heart” Veronica said.

“I don’t think she will ever be over this” Cheryl adds.

“She lost her soulmate. I don’t know what I would do if I lost you Cher” toni said “I’m not sure I could ever recover from that” she adds.

“Yeah, same.” Cheryl said.

“Her dad sent her a letter a couple weeks ago.” Veronica said.

“I’m surprised that man hasn’t been taking out yet.” Cheryl said.

“Trust me. We’ve tried,” toni said.

The others look at her.

“What?” She said shrugging her shoulders. “He’s protected.” she adds.

They all look to Betty who’s sobbing now. Fangs and Pea show up and walk over to them.

“Why is she up there by herself?” Pea asked as he walked up the hill. He is angry. “Come on princess. Let’s go” he said she looked at him. 

“I miss him, Pea. So much” she said sobbing.

His heart broke watching her like this. He picked her up and carried her down the hill “Someone should have gone up there with her.” he said angrily.

They know he’s right. None of them felt they could go up there with her

. 

“I have reservations at Cabo’s for us” he said. “She’s coming with me” He adds as  He gets in the back of a Fangs Jeep with her and they drive off. The other car follows them. 

They arrive at the restaurant a little while later. Betty collects herself and they go in. Betty decided tonight is a good night to get drunk. The others watch but say nothing. Drink after drink comes and drink after drink goes. She’s feeling good. She smirked as she pulled out her phone. She texts Jay. 

Betty: I like you 

“B” she hears. “It’s time to go. You have had enough” Veronica says. 

“No. I don’t wanna” she whines.

“Let’s go princess” pea said coming to get her.

“No” she yelled. 

He picked her up and within seconds she was fast asleep on his shoulder. 


	8. Chapter 8

Betty woke up the next day with a massive headache. She may have been drinking her sorrows away last night. “Ugh," she said as she rolled over. The sun is shining through the window. She quickly pulls the blanket up over her head to try and block the sun. She then looks down and she sees that she is in her pajamas. Veronica, she thought. Well, she’s hoping it was Veronica anyway. Because the last thing she remembers is sitting at the bar and drinking. She shakes her head and gets up to go get a drink of water. Suddenly the text she sent came to mind and she started to panic. She frantically searches for her phone. 

“Shit. Shit. Shit.” She's yelling repeatedly. She can’t believe she sent that message to Jay. She then hears her phone beep. She keeps looking and she finds it under the bed. 7 missed calls and quite a few messages. “Ugh” she said. She then looks at the texts. Veronica is texting her right now.

Veronica: girl. You better be up and ready soon. Before I come and drag your ass out. 

“Shit” again she said looking at the time. It's 11:30 am and she has slept most of the morning. “Shit” a word she’s becoming very familiar with. She has too much to do today and this isn't helping. 

Betty: sorry. Just woke up. Give me 15 mins and I’ll be ready. 

Veronica: okay. 

She see’s there is a message from Jay. She’s nervous to read it. She decides to go take a quick shower before she sees how he responded to her. After her shower, she makes herself presentable. She looks in the mirror. She sighed. She looks so tired. She puts some makeup on and puts her hair in a ponytail. This will do. Who is she trying to impress? Absolutely no one. She grabs her phone and finally reads the text. 

Jay: There’s something I really need to tell you first. 

What could he mean by that? Seems a little odd she thought. She types out a reply. 

Betty: don’t mind me. I was very drunk last night. Yesterday was a very hard day. 

Jay: You shouldn’t let yourself get drunk like that. 

Betty: I know and to be honest I usually don’t. It’s just yesterday was so hard.

Jay: Yeah. Seeing his grave? 

Betty: that and other things. It makes me think about my life and where it’s at 

Jay: Do you not like where your life is? 

Betty: I do. It’s just..... ugh there I go again. What did you want to tell me?

Jay: listen to me. It’s fine. You can talk to me. 

Betty: it’s just.... umm...I’ve never even seen a picture of you or heard your voice and I feel so connected to you and I’m so confused because of it. I’m supposed to be your editor and I’m not acting like it at all. This is not who I am.

Jay: one day you will. I promise. I need to finish this book first and you will.

Betty: lol. Writers are weird. 

Jay: oh.... I like you too 

She smiles. 

Betty: I have to go. I’m Meeting my mom and sister for lunch. I haven't seen them in years.

Jay: be a safe princess with no excessive drinking. 

Again. That word does things to her heart. There’s a knock on her door which makes her jump. She gets up and goes and opens it. 

“I see that you’re alive”. Veronica said with her arms crossed. 

“I’m so sorry, V. I lost control last night.” She said sighing.

“It’s okay. I get it. Honestly, if I was in your shoes I would have done the same thing and B, we sorta did too. We all drank a lot last night. Seeing his grave just brought back so many memories.” she sighed.

“Sometimes I forget you lost him too.” she said.

“Yeah, but it's different.” she smiled.

Is it different? Did she overreact? Should she be over it by now? All these thoughts ran through her head. 

Veronica pulls her into a hug. Betty smiled and hugged her back as a few tears rolled down her face. She is so thankful for her. She is always bringing her back. 

Veronica pulls back as Betty wipes tears off her face. “ Are you ready?” Veronica asked. 

“Yeah.” she said as she walked over and got her purse and phone. 

Veronica offered to go to lunch with Betty. To help tone down the awkwardness between the Cooper women. Which again Betty was thankful for. They head outside and get in the car that is waiting for them. 

A few minutes later they arrive at a cafe. Betty sees her mom and sister outside waiting for them. 

“Mom, Polly.” She said as she walked towards them.

They both smiled as they turned around. 

“Elizabeth.” her mother said.

“Lil sis” she heard her sister say as she went to hug them both.

Betty's mother turned and looked at Veronica. “Veronica lodge, it’s nice to see you again” Alice said.

“Actually it’s Andrews now” she corrected her.

“Oh Sorry. I didn’t know.” Alice said “I’m married again myself.” She said, grinning. 

“It's okay. I’ve been married for about 6 years now and I have two children. Rose and Aj '' she said “Oh, i heard something about you being married. What's his name?” she asked. 

“His name is Edgar Evernever and he's just an amazing soul.” she said. “Do you have pictures of your little ones?” She adds, asking.

“Of course.” she said as she pulled her phone out and started to show both the ladies pictures. 

“Adorable” Polly said “That red hair is all Archie.” Polly laughed. 

“Yeah, I'm thankful A.J. has my hair.” she said laughing. 

Veronica looks at Betty to make sure she’s doing okay. Betty smiles and decides it's probably for the best if she talks. 

“What about the twins.” Betty asked.   
“Trouble makers” Polly laughed showing them pictures of Juniper and Dagwood. 

To this day Betty still doesn’t understand the names. When she first heard the names she thought her sister was messing with her. Who in their right mind would name their kids that. That same night she told Jughead about the names and he completely lost it. She swore he laughed for a solid 10 minutes before she had to remind him that his name was Forsyth. She grinned at the memory. 

“You have anybody special ” Polly asked

Alice can’t take her eyes off of Betty. She’s smiling so brightly at her. “You are so beautiful, Elizabeth," her mother said.

Betty starts to blush. She doesn't ever remember getting these types of compliments from her mother ever, “Thanks,” She said to her mother. She then looks at Polly and “nope. I’m a worker and I don't really have time for much of that.” She laughed “I work for LLC writing publishing company.” She adds 

Her mother frowned and Betty smiled. 

The waitress came over and took their order. The four women continued to talk and catch up for the next few hours. Until it was time to go towards the southside. A place where Betty used to call home. 

Betty really enjoyed the time with her mother and sister. They are not the same people that she used to remember. They seem happy. To be honest that's all that should matter.

After the lunch date they head back to the hotel. Change before heading to the Whyt Wyrm on the southside. It's a place she hasn't seen in years. Pea owns and runs the bar, and it has been ever since Hog Eye sold it to him a few years back.

Betty quickly goes in and changes. Her phone beeps. A text from Jay. 

Jay: I sent you my next chapters of the book.

Betty: okay. I’ll try to look at them tomorrow.

Jay: How was lunch with your mother and sister?

Betty: went good. I missed them so much. I haven’t seen them in such a long time. 

Jay: that’s good. I haven’t seen my mother or sister in almost 14 years. 

Betty: Oh. I’m sorry.

Jay: don’t be. My choice.

Betty: that word again

Jay: indeed

Betty: Well, I have to go. Heading out to meet with friends. 

Jay. Ok. Have fun. Be safe princess. 

Why does he use the word? She should ask him but is afraid to. She sighed. One day everything will be better. She text him one more time.

Betty: bye jay. 

Betty definitely decides she likes Jay and can’t wait for the day to meet him. She checks her outfit, she admits. She looks good. She sends a text to Veronica 

Betty: I’m ready when you are.

Veronica: give us 15 mins

Betty: OH MY GOD!!!!!! Seriously?

Veronica: What?. I have kids. Got to get it when I can lol 

Betty shakes her head. While she waits, she goes and freshens up her makeup and hair. She does look better than before, not as tired looking. Maybe it was the stress of seeing her mother and sister that caused it.

A few minutes later there was a knock at the door. Has to be Veronica, Betty goes and opens it and it is.

“Ready?” Veronica said smirking.

Betty just rolled her eyes and Veronica laughed. 

“The others are already down stairs. And you're looking mighty fine B” she said as she looked her up and down.

“Thanks,” Betty said as she blushed.

They head out and down to the lobby of the Hotel. They meet with the others and head to Wyrm. 

About 20 minutes later they pulled into the parking lot. 

“Still looks the same” Betty said as she smiled. 

So many bikes. Sometimes she forgets this is a biker bar and the Serpents are a Biker gang.

“Yup” Toni said.

They all get out of the car. 

“Y’all lost” someone said as he got off his bike. 

One look at them and your first impression is they don’t belong.

“We are good,” Toni said as she glared at him.

“The GoldenRod Bar is on the Northside” he said laughing as he walked in the door of the bar. 

They followed him in and he scowled as he sat down at the bar. 

“As I live and breathe. Betty Cooper” an older man said coming from the back of the bar.

“FP” Betty screeched as she went to hug him. 

She gave the other man a look of distaste. He walked off and FP greeted the others. He might not be the KIng anymore but he still acts like one and that's why he gets the respect that he does. FP Jones is a good man. 

“How’s the kids?” he asked Archie.

“Good” Archie said “and terrible at the same time.” He adds, laughing.

“That's kids for you.” Fp chucked. 

“Toni. Cheryl, how's city life treating you?” he asked.

“Also good” Toni said.

When Betty left Riverdale. Cheryl and Toni left the serpents and followed her. They didn’t want her to be by herself. At the time this caused more anxiety for Betty. She didn’t want them to change their life for her. But they wouldn’t have it any other way. Veronica and Archie soon followed them. Betty soon realized she was stuck with them for better or worse. They were family and she was perfectly okay with that.

Betty heard a noise and turned around to see. 

“The serpent queen has returned," Pea said, laughing as he walked over to her.

“I’m no longer queen. I gave that crown to you, my friend.” She smirked as she hugged him.

“You will always be a queen, princess.” He said smiling. “Are you feeling better?” he asked.

“For now” she said “ask me later, may be a different answer.” She chuckled. “There’s so many memories here” she said looking around. She really does love this place. 

“How’s life?” FP asked her.

“I’m surviving,” she said shrugging her shoulders. “I’m editing a book right now. The author reminds me so much of Jughead it scares me a little.” She adds.

Pea starts choking. Betty looks at him concerned. “You okay?” she asked.

“Yeah. Wrong pipe” he said. 

She nods. Pea looks at the time. 

“It’s time,” he said .

“Huh” Betty said, She's unsure what he is up to.

Pea goes on stage. He gets everyone’s attention by hitting the mic a few times.“Thank you all for coming today. We are here today remembering the one and only Jughead Jones. The Serpent King who came before me, he was killed 10 years ago during the black hood attacks” Pea said frowning. “Anyways. I know a lot of you are new and not from that time but Jughead was my best friend. He was one of my ride or die people and He’s the son of our elder FP Jones” Pea also said.

Betty is in deep thought. It’s not the first time she heard, ride or die this weekend. It’s odd. That’s not a saying you don’t hear a lot.

“Betty come up here please?” Pea asked.

She nods and does so.

“Listen up. This is Betty, Jughead’s Queen. After his death she passed the crown to me. She’s still Serpent royalty. So if one of you fools hurt her. I hurt you.” He said, smiling. 

The bar erupts in claps. Her friends smile. 

“Now let’s remember Jughead the right way.” Pea screams “Let the festivities begin. “ he said yelling.

For the next few hours. They partied and told stories. Everyone was having a good time.   
Betty looks around. She’s starting to feel like something is really off. . She pushes back on that feeling and continues to party with her family. Remembering the love of her life, the reason they are here today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for the next chapter. Betty finds out the truth about it all


	9. Chapter 9

They arrived back into town late Monday night. All are exhausted. It was a long and emotionally draining weekend. Other than that Betty did have a great time catching up with everyone.

They drop Betty off at her apartment. 

“Thanks guys. I really appreciate you going to Riverdale with me," Betty said. 

“We would do anything for you girl," Toni said. 

“Same” Veronica said 

Betty smiled and hugged everyone goodbye. It’s been a really refreshing weekend. But it’s time to get back to work and finish this book and meet Jay. She waves and heads into her apartment building. 

Seconds turn into Minutes.

Minutes turned into Hours.

Hours turn into days.

Days turn into weeks. 

Betty gets into a routine. Every morning she wakes up and texts Jay.Then she gets ready for work. After that she goes to work. Once there, she emails Jay. She stays busy the whole day. At the end of the day she leaves work. When she returns home, she texts Jay. It’s a very basic routine. Sometimes she goes out with Veronica or Toni and Cheryl. Most nights she stays in. Reads and plays with caramel. Her mind is always racing. The more she reads his story. The more she thinks he’s writing the story about her life. She doesn’t really say anything to anybody. She doesn’t want people to think she’s crazy. Maybe she’s imagining everything? Maybe she is crazy?

It was early afternoon on a Friday. She just got emailed the last chapters of Jay’s book. It’s almost over she thought. She needs to see him soon or she will officially lose it. 

She starts reading the chapters then there’s a knock on the door. 

“Hey Betty.” Charlie said.

Betty looks up and smiles.

“Hey Charlie. What’s up?” Betty asked.

“I was wondering if you wanted to go out with us tonight? We are celebrating Mike’s birthday.” she asked 

“Oh. Um. You know what? I would love too” Betty said

Betty decides that maybe she should start letting other people in. It wouldn't hurt, right?

“Really! That’s great. I’ll text you the info” Charlie said excitedly. She was quite shocked to hear Betty agree. 

“Sounds good,” Betty said. 

She goes back to the book. She really thinks it’s going to be a good book. A few pages in she freezes. She reads the page over and over again.

“It can’t be” She said as she started to shake. She's becoming very anxious.

She reads it again.

~

I regret very few things in life. I did everything for a reason. My choice was the only thing I really had in life. 

The day I faked my death and watched the love of my life cry over what she thought was the remains of my charred body. It was the hardest day of my life. 

I loved her more than life itself. But I needed to protect her. I needed her safe. I didn't need her to pay for my crimes. Although I know what she would have said. It’s not your choice. It’s my choice. I didn’t see it that way. The choices I made lead up to my choice in faking my death. I regret making her suffer. I regret making her cry. I just wanted to protect her. I still do. And I do not and will not ever regret protecting her. 

This is the end. This is my story. I’m going to leave you with one thing. One thing that has kept me going through the years. 

It has to be perfect. Because you are perfect.

  
  


~

A single tear drops down her face. It can’t be. 

She gets out the other chapters she had and goes through them. She’s not crazy. She re read them. Memories coming back to her she thought were long forgotten. 

His first I love you was in chapter 2. When she found out he was homeless it was chapter 3. Their first kiss was in chapter 4. Taking down the Lodges and Blossoms was chapter 5. It goes on and on. She doesn't know how long she reads for. It's been a while. 

Everything is there. Everything. She keeps reading and it's her story too that is being told. 

She shakes her head. “I have to be dreaming” she says out loud. She grabs her bag and runs out of her office. 

Tears are flowing with no end in sight. Her heart is breaking all over again. Who knows about this? Are they in on it?? Why would they all let me believe this? 

“Lizzy” someone yells “are you okay?” They added asking. 

She shakes her head no. Charlie runs to her when she sees that she's visibly upset. 

“Stop. What’s wrong?” she asked. Charlie is very worried. She’s never seen her like this in all the years they have worked together. 

. 

“Jay is Jughead” she frantically says.

“Huh?” Charlie says, confused. 

“I need to go,” Betty said with tears still coming down. 

“Okay.” Carlie said. What else could she do?

Betty rushes out and runs by George the security guard.

“Miss smith. Are you okay?” he asked, he was also worried about her.

“No. I really need a cab” she said looking at him. 

He frowned and he went outside and got one for her. 

“Thanks,” She said as she turned and smiled at him. He nods as she gets inside the cab.

“Where to miss?” the cabbie asked.

“Willow and 129th please” she said 

“Okay miss” the cabbie said as he drove away. 

Betty’s mind is really racing. She’s thinking of everyone and everything. About 45 minutes later they showed up to the address she told him. 

“Here we go miss” he said. 

She wasn’t paying attention until then. “Thank you.” She said as she handed him his payment. She gets out and walks up to the two women sitting on the porch. They were talking and seemed to be having a good time. That's about to change. 

“Hey Betty What are you doing here?” Cheryl said confused when she saw how upset her cousin was. 

Betty didn't answer her. She turns and looks at Toni. “Did you know?” she asked. Betty was angry, very angry.

“Huh?” Cheryl says as she looks at Toni.

Toni looks back at Cheryl. “She’s talking to me” toni said.

“I’m so confused” Cheryl adds 

“Did you know Toni?” Betty asked again. You can clearly see the anger on her face now. She’s getting very impatient at this point. She is tired of the lies. She is tired of the secrets. 

“What the hell is going on?” Cheryl screams.

Betty laughed. What is the correct response? Probably not, but this is getting laughable.“Did you know jughead’s alive,Toni?” Betty is now yelling. 

“Wait. What?” Cheryl said, looking at Toni. “What is she talking about? TT” Cheryl adds. 

“I’m so sorry Cher” Toni said turning to look at Betty. “Yes. I knew.” Toni said.

“What the fuck!” Cheryl said as she looks at Betty who falls to the ground and starts to sob even more. 

“Betty-” Toni was saying before she was interrupted by Cheryl.

“Stop” Cheryl said as she put her hand up in front of her as she walked towards Betty.

Toni sighed.

Betty is now being held by Cheryl. Cheryl’s trying her best to stop her downward spiral. She’s having flashbacks to senior year when Betty was going through the worst time of her life. Betty’s father was just revealed to be the black hood. That everyone assumed killed her boyfriend Jughead Jones. She’s furious too. Angry that Toni hid something like this from her. 

After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, Cheryl says something.“Why?” Cheryl asked.

“He asked me not too.” Toni said, looking away. 

“You’ve known this the whole time and said nothing” Betty said as her crying slowed down.

“Not the whole time. I thought he died as well.” Toni said.

Betty rolled her eyes. “When did you find out?” Betty asked.

“Five years ago” Toni said sighing. She wasn't ready for what was about to come. 

“Five years” Betty screamed. “Five fucking years” she adds.

“Betts” Toni said. 

“Don’t call me that,” she screamed.

“I understand how you feel. I went through the same thing when I found out he lied and was still alive.” Toni said.

Cheryl glares at Toni. 

“This.” Betty said, pointing between the two of them. “Is not the same.” She sighed “I loved him more than life. I chose him over everything and a little bit of me died when he supposedly died. Toni.” Betty said, still screaming. “He was my everything.” she adds. 

Toni said nothing. What could she say?

“Then I thought I was going crazy. I saw him twice.” Betty screamed “twice” she screamed louder. “I was told I was seeing things. That I was stressed out. That my mind was overworked and made me see things.” Betty said laughing now. “I got played for a fool,” she said.

“This is unbelievable. TT” Cheryl said.

“You’re no fool. Betty. I’m so sorry. I told him to tell you. I asked him to tell you. I was mad. He was my best friend Betty. When he died. A little bit of me died as well.” She said, shaking her head. “So, Don’t act like you were the only one that was affected. We all lost him” she said.

“Only some got him back.” Betty said, rolling her eyes again.

“Be mad at me. I don’t care. I’m sorry I hurt you. It wasn’t my story to tell” Toni said yelling now. 

Betty shakes her head. “I need to get out of here” Betty said “Can I borrow your car? Cheryl” Betty said looking at her now. 

“Absolutely, cousin” Cheryl said hugging her. “I’m sorry.” She adds.

“It’s not your fault.” She said as Cheryl handed her the keys. 

“Where are you going?” Toni asked.

Betty laughed “None of your goddamn business, Toni.” Betty said as she ran to Cheryl's car and drove off. She needed to get out of here.

Toni sighed. She knew this would happen. She warned him. “Who are you calling?” Toni asked.

“Veronica. So she can come pick me up.” Cheryl said.

“Cher” Toni pleads.

“No!! I’m pissed TT. What did you think was going to happen?” Cheryl said. “Shit hit the fan and you’re straight dab in the middle of it. ” Cheryl sighed.

“Fuck” Toni said.

Cheryl walks away talking on the phone. 

Betty’s furious. She’s never been this angry in her life. She’s driving down the highway not knowing where she's going. Then it hits her. There’s another that probably knows. Pea. Then she decides. Riverdale it is and off she goes. Her phone is ringing. Probably Veronica. She doesn’t want to deal with her right now. She only wants Pea. It takes about 2 hours to get to Riverdale. Once there she’s heading towards the Southside. She arrives at the Wyrm and people are watching her. She could care less right now. 

She heads into the bar and looks around trying to find what she seeks. 

“Hey sweetie. Need a hand?” someone asked her. “You look lost. I can assist you” he said laughing.

She glares at him.

“I wouldn’t do that Joe” another person said

“She looks harmless.” Joe said, grinning.

Then she sees him walking down the stairs. “Where is he?” she yelled at him.

“I need you to calm down princess.” Pea said.

“Princess?” Joe asked.

“That’s Betty,” the man said.

“Oh. Shit” Joe said as he cowered back and watched the exchange between them. 

“Don’t call me that.” Betty said.

Pea sighed 

“Where is he?” She asked again.

“He’s in New York City, ” He said. She’s more angry now. “Betty?” He said,

She put up Her hand “don’t” she said walking over to the bar. “Whiskey neat please,” she asked .

“Coming up. M’lady” the man said.

Pea walks over to her and sits. She says nothing. But glares at him. “Just listen to me,” he said.

Again, she glares and slams down her drink. She’s had enough of the lies.

Back in Riverdale, Cheryl is sitting on her porch, waiting for Veronica to arrive. She’s hasn’t been this mad since she found out her father killed her twin brother. 

“Cher” Toni said.

“No,” Cheryl said.

Veronica’s car soon arrived and she got out and walked to where Cheryl was. “Cheryl, I’m here.” she said. “ What is wrong?” she asked her.

Toni was sure she had already told her. 

“I want out of here” she said

“Why? Where’s your car?” she asked.

“Betty has it," she said as she was gathering the rest of her things and putting them by the door.

“Um?” She asked.

“Oh right. I forgot” she said glaring at Toni. “Betty ran off when she found out Toni knew Jughead was alive” Cheryl said now looking at Veronica. 

Veronica’s jaw dropped open.“Excuse me? Jugheads alive?” She asked.

“Yup. And my dear Toni has known all along” she said.

“Oh my god. Where has Betty gone?” Veronica asked Cheryl.

“My guess is Pea.” Toni said.

“Umm no.” Veronica said as she put her hand up. “ I wasn’t talking to you” Veronica adds.

“Excuse me?” Toni said.

“She’s known for 5 years Veronica” Cheryl said.

Veronica then turned to Toni with such fire in her eyes. “You’ve known for 5 years. I can’t believe this. You saw what this did to her and yet you kept this from her” Veronica said.

“I was angry when I found out. He asked me not to.” Toni said.

“You’re about to see angry. My best friend lost almost everything growing up. You know this. When jughead died. It took everything in me to keep the darkness from swallowing her whole. It broke her Toni.” She said, almost in tears. 

“Veronica” She said.

“I’m not even close to being done. She lost her best friend. Her soulmate. I spent years waking up to her screaming. Then spending the night trying to calm her down. She had nightmares for years.” She said screaming now. “Did you know that he was the last person she was ever with sexually? She blamed herself for his death. Said her punishment was never to love again. So she made no attempt. EVER” she adds.

“He is my best friend.” Toni said, crying now.

“She is your sister” Veronica yelled.

“She still is.” she sighed. “It wasn’t my story to tell. I was angry with him. I begged and pleaded with him, ” Toni said.

“I could care less about how angry he made you. You kept secrets.” Veronica said. She then turned to Cheryl. “How did she find out?” she asked her.

“Well. The book she’s editing, I guess Jug wrote it” Cheryl said.

“You have got to be shitting me.” Veronica sighed. “All along. You knew she was working with him and did nothing. How did you think this would end?” She said “huh?... everyone hugging and laughing and telling stories later about this.” She adds.

“You act like I didn’t lose him as well, we all lost him” Toni said rolling her eyes. 

Cheryl just listens, still too angry to talk to Toni.

“I get that he was a Serpent. So was Betty. I get he is your family. So is Betty. But you rather side with the one that faked his own fucking death, then the person that has been at your side for 10 fucking years. Betty never ever lied to you. Jughead did when he died.” Veronica said.

“What do you want me to say? That I’m sorry. I am sorry that Betty got hurt” she said.

“Betty’s not the only one. What about Archie who has been friends with him since birth”. She said, “I just can’t anymore with her. Are you ready Cheryl” Veronica asked.

“Yeah,” Cheryl said.

“Babe. Wait.” Toni said.

“TT I love you but right now I can’t be here. I can’t be around you.” Cheryl said as she grabbed her bags as she followed behind Veronica heading to her car.

Toni sighed. She got her phone out and called someone. 

“Shit Just hit the fan. I warned you. Fix this shit now Jones” she said then throwing her phone on the table.

“Shit” she said unsure what to do next. 

It took about an hour but Veronica and Cheryl arrived at Veronica’s apartment.

“Thanks Veronica, for letting me stay. I’m so furious with her right now.” Cheryl said.

“I understand. Betty said she saw him. I thought it was her mind playing tricks. Never in a million years would I have thought she would be right” she said.

“I know.” Cheryl said.

“We went to his funeral.” She sighed. “When we find him. He’s going to wish he was dead” she adds.

They walked into her apartment and saw Archie there with the kids. 

“Hey babe. Will you put A.J. down for a second? I need to tell you something.” Veronica said.

He does and walks into the other room. “Oh, hey Cheryl,” he said.

“Hi. Arch” Cheryl said.

“I think you need to sit for this” she said.

“Okay. You’re starting to scare me” he said.

“Jughead’s alive.” Veronica said.

“Excuse me?. What was that? Archie said.

Both women sighed at the look on Archie’s face.

Back in Riverdale, Betty is sitting at the bar in the Whyt Wyrm. If you asked her if she would have been in Riverdale at the start of the day she would have laughed now all she wants to do is cry. 

“I’ll be right back.” Pea said, walking off to the back of the bar.

She ignores him and grabs her phone. “Another drink bar keep” she said. Finally, after hours of ignoring it looks at it. 

6 missed calls from Veronica. 3 from Cheryl and 2 from Archie. 19 missed calls from the name Jay. Now she reads the texts. 

Veronica: B, please answer. I need to know your safe. 

She doesn’t want her to worry anymore then she has too so she texts her back. 

Betty: I’m safe. I promise 

Veronica: where are you? 

Betty: where it all began. 

She sees a text from Cheryl. She responds even though she probably knows she’s with Veronica 

Cheryl: cousin. Where are you? It's been hours. 

Betty: I’m safe, your care is safe I promise. 

Cheryl: I could care less about my car. I just want to know about you. 

Then the numerous messages from the one that’s called Jay. 

Jay: Please. Call me. Let me explain everything. Again.

Jay: Betts. Please 

Jay: Princess. 

Betty: I hate you. 

Jay: I love you. 

Pea returns shortly after and sits back down. “I think you’ve had enough” he said.

“Why?” She said “Why did everyone lie?” she asked.

He could see the sadness in her eyes, this hurts and he's partly to blame. “Betty” He said frowning.

“Did you know the whole time?” she asked 

“No, I didn't,” he said sighing. He is not going to lie to her no matter what the question is. 

“How long?” she asked.

“I came across him a year and a half ago," Pea frowned. Even though he's going to answer everything truthfully he's not really prepared that it's going to be rough on her. 

“Toni’s known for 5 years” she said.

“I know. I was very angry when I found out” he said.

“Like I am now?” she asked.

“I suppose” he said.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” She said looking up at him almost in tears.

“Because I was told not to and I can’t obey orders,” he said.

She looked at him confused “huh?” She said,

“Well since jughead is still alive. He’s the king” he said.

“I handed you the crown,” she said.

“Well, it got voided” he said shrugging his shoulders.

“So you’re just playing king. Until jughead decides he’s done hiding” she laughed.

He sighed. He really did feel bad. He tried and tried to reason with jughead. “I still to this day am not pleased with his actions. I’m furious. Even more furious that he’s been lying about who he was. He got it stuck in his head that writing you a book would make everything better.” Pea said.

“Did you know I saw him in the city twice?” she said laughing. 

“Pea Phone” someone said.

“Not now. I’m busy” he said.

“They said it’s important” the man said.

“Who’s they?” He asked.

“They wouldn’t say but she sounds angry” the man said as he handed him the phone. 

“Hello” pea said “She’s here.... she’s safe” he said “Veronica I’m with her and I’m not in the mood to deal with you right now. Okay. I’ll have her call you when we are done” Pea yelled on the phone then handed it back to the man in front of him.

“She’s worried about me.” Betty sighed.

“We all are” pea said 

“But you lied to me.” She said crying. “The person I loved more than anything lied to me. For 10 years he lied to me. Then proceeded to pretend to be someone else to get close to me. He talked about choices.” She laughed.

Pea studied her. He knows she’s very close to being drunk. 

“Well you know what pea. He fucking chose wrong," she said, wiping the tears from her face. She looks at the bartender “Another drink.” She said.

“That’s enough princess.” Pea said.

“I’m not a princess. I’m the mother fucking queen” she said laughing .

Pea sighed.

“Another drink, now” her voice is a little elevated.

“I don’t think so Betty” pea said as he picked her up and swung her over his shoulders. 

“Put me down” She screams.

“Not a chance” he said.

“Pea. Put me down now” she continued to yell. 

“It’s time for bed.” He said waking up the stairs to an apartment above the bar. 

“No. I’m not tired.” She said as he flung her onto the bed. 

About a minute later she was fast asleep. He got out his phone and dialed a number.

“Hello” the person on the other side said 

“You need to fix this shit now.” Pea said

“You're the second person to tell me this today” he sighed.

“Boss. I mean it. Man up and right your wrongs. I have Betty here drunk and passed out. She cried herself to sleep.” Pea said.

“I’ll figure it out.” Jughead said.

“Soon” pea said as he hung up the call and sat down. He watched as Betty slept. He knew this day was coming and he really didn't want any part of it and now he's stuck in the middle.


	10. Chapter 10

Betty opens the door to the penitentiary. She walks back to the visitor area. This is the first time she has seen her father since his arrest. It was the first time she had seen him since she found out he had killed Jughead.

She sits down in front of the window. Her father is on the other side. She picks up the phone and holds it to her ear. He does the same.

“Hello Elizabeth.” her father said.

“Why?” she asked him.

He smirked.”Why? What?” he asked back.

“He didn't do anything to you. Why did you kill him?” she asked. She's almost in tears.

He laughed. “My darling Elizabeth. I did no such thing.” he said.

“You lie. You are a monster.” she yelled. Guards are rushing to her now. She’s pounding on the window. “Why did you kill him? I loved him and now you have destroyed me father, remember that.” she said sobbing.

“I need you to listen to me. I didn't kill him.” he pleads with her.

“I hate you and you will never see me again.” she said as she slammed the phone on the receiver, stood up and ran out.

Betty wakes up in a cold sweet and shaking. She sighed. “It was all a dream” she said. She sees Pea asleep in the chair next to her. She smiles a little. She still feels drunk. She takes a drink of water that was sitting on the nightstand next to her. She lays back down, hoping she doesn't dream again.

The next day she wakes up with a massive headache. Pea is still sitting in the chair, this time he is awake watching her.

“You get everything out of your system?” he asked.

She glares at him as she gets up to go use the restroom. She comes back out a few minutes later. She grabs more water and sits back down on the bed.

“Ugh. I was hoping all of this was a dream but nope, It’s my real life where I get the shit end of the stick.” She sighed.  
He sighed. He doesn't really know what to say. “You need to talk to him. I know what he did was shitty. But let him explain” he pleads with her.

“Why? So I can hear all the excuses on why he doesn’t love me.” She said, “Thanks. But no thanks.” she adds as she looks out of the window.

“Betty-” He said as she got up and went to the bathroom again and slammed the door.

“Ugh” he said under his breath.

She comes out a few minutes later fully dressed and ready for the day.“I’m leaving now. Thanks pea.” She said,

“Betty, Wait” He said as he started walking towards her.

“No.” she said as she turned around to look at him “I’m alright. I have to get back to my life now.” She said,

She heads down the stairs and is being watched by the other Serpents as she walks out of the bar. She heads to Cheryl's car and sits down and sighs. She still can’t believe that the past 24 hours have happened. She gets her phone that she hasn’t seen for awhile. She sees lots of text from jughead.

Jughead: I need you to call me or something  
Jughead: we really need to talk, Betty.  
Jughead: I know you’re mad. But I need you to understand. Please talk with me.  
Jughead: I have never stopped loving you.

She responds back.

Betty: if you loved me you would have never left me.  
Jughead: Please talk to me.

She puts her phone away and starts, turns on some music that will clear her mind and drives Cheryl’s car and heads back to New York.

Back at the bar Pea pulls out his phone and dials Toni’s number.  
“Hey pea” she said

“Sup tiny.” He said

“Shit hit the fan” Toni said

“You didn’t think it wouldn’t” he said.

“Cheryl didn’t come home last night. She’s beyond pissed” toni said

“You can’t really blame her,” he said.

“How’s Betty?” she asked.

“Umm. I’m not sure to be honest.” He sighed.

“I warned him.” She said,

“I did too. Now he’s the only one that can fix this hot mess. Don’t worry about Cheryl. She will come home to you. That woman loves you.” He said,

“Yeah. I’m going to go talk to her. I’ll catch you later pea” she said

“Bye. Tiny” he says.

A few hours later Betty arrives back in New York and heads straight to her job. She goes in hurriedly. Still dressed in yesterday’s clothes, but she could care less. The first place she goes is to see her boss.

She knocks on the door to the office. “Come in,” he said.

She does and sits down in the chair in front of his desk.“I’m so sorry Mr Stevens ” she said

“It’s fine. Charlie said you had a family emergency” he said

“I do.. did” she said.

“Is everything alright Lizzy?” he asked her.

“No. It’s really not. But I’ll be fine.” she sighed.

“Okay. No meeting today. I also want you to take it easy. Alright” he said.

“Thank you sir,” she said and headed to her office.

She has to finish editing his book. She can’t let her personal issues interfere with her professional life. She sighed. She can do this. She needs to finish reading the rest of his final chapter. So she can be done with him. She sighs again. Will she ever be done with him? Does she want to be done with him? Her heart says one thing, her mind says another.

Her phone beeps. She looks at it from Veronica

Veronica: don’t make me send a search party.  
Betty: I’m at work. V. I promise I’m good.  
Veronica: come over after. Let me know when you’re off. I’ll send Elio.  
Betty: okay. Will do. Thanks V  
Veronica: everything will be okay.  
Betty: I hope.

She goes back to her work. She’s re reading his whole entire book. She’s quite baffled by why she didn’t connect this sooner.

There’s a quiet knock.

“Lunch?” Charlie asked.

“Sure. Let me get my stuff I’ll be right out.” Betty said.

She gathers her belongings and heads out. Then she suddenly freezes. She stares at the man in front of her. With dark unruly curly black hair. His baby blue eyes. The same beanie he wore back in school. Suspenders that lay against his legs. She sighs. He still looks the same, just slightly older and he’s still as beautiful as she last remembers.

“What are you doing here?” she asked in shock.

“I needed to see you,” he said.

“No. Jug. You don’t get to decide this. You have made your choice and I’m making mine. I’m in charge of when and where we talk.” Betty said with a slightly raised voice.

“Betty. Please.” He said,

“Betty?” Some of her co-workers said,

“Jughead leave Now.” She screamed. “My choice. You owe me that much.” She said,

“Fine. But I need you to know I love you. I have always loved you and I will never stop loving you.” Jughead said to her.

She said nothing as he turned around and walked away. Tears are running down her face. It hurts so much. She still loves him. She shakes her head trying to get him out of it.

“Um. I thought he was dead?” Charlie asked, very confused with the events of what just happened.

Betty laughed.“So did I.” Betty then sighed. “I guess my new writer I’m working with. JP Perry is actually my dead boyfriend who’s come back from the grave” she adds.

“Holy hell” Charlie said.

“Yup” Betty said now looking at her boss.

“Can I have the rest of the day off sir” she asked her boss.

“Of course. Take all the time you need. You can work from home if that works” he said.

“I think it may be best for now. I’m sorry for bringing my drama here” she said

“It’s fine Miss Smith” He said

“Thank you” she said

She grabs her bag and heads out of the office and to the parking garage where Cheryl's car is at. Does she go to Veronica's apartment? Or does she go to her apartment? She’s tired of dealing with everyone and everything.

Betty takes Cheryl's car back to her house. She called an Uber and it was waiting for her when she got there. She put the keys in the mail slot and ran back to the car. Told the driver her address and she headed to her apartment.

Days pass and she hasn't left her apartment.

~Sunday~

Betty stays in bed all day.

3 missed calls from Veronica  
2 from Cheryl  
7 from Jughead.

Veronica: call me B  
Veronica: I need to know your okay.

Jughead: Betty please.

She only responded to Jughead,

Betty: I hate you

~Monday~

She moves to the couch

7 missed calls from Veronica  
3 from Cheryl  
2 from Archie  
7 from Jughead

7 text from Veronica  
6 from Cheryl

Jughead only sends one.

Jughead: Please talk to me

Again, she only responded to Jughead.

Betty: I hate you.

~Tuesday~

She is still on the couch but she managed to take a shower today. She also turns her ringer off. She’s tired of the constant calls.

She texted Jughead before he did today.

Betty: I hate you

He responds quickly

Jughead: I love you

She shakes her head at that and lays back down.

~Wednesday~

She got dressed today and checked her email.

She sighs when she sees that he has emailed her 50 times. She decided that it’s not a good idea and put her laptop away.

There's a knock on the door. Betty ignores it.

“B, I know you're in there.” Veronica said “ Please open the door.” she adds.

Betty says and does nothing.

“Fine, I’m giving you until tomorrow then I'm breaking this door down.” Veronica said.

Betty sighed. It’s been Four days so maybe it's time to show her face.

She goes and sits on her balcony to get some fresh air. She realizes something. She hasn't seen her kitty. She gets up frantically and goes inside and looks for her. There is no sign of her.

She gets her phone and texts Veronica.

Betty: I think I’m ready to come out now. I also have no idea where my fur baby is.  
Veronica: Come over? I have Caramel. Picked her up Friday night.  
Betty: Yeah, and I’m such a bad momma i can't even remember my cat lol  
Veronica: I’ll send Elio.

A little while later Betty’s just got picked up by Elio. She’s sitting in the back seat thinking about everything. The first time they said I love you popped in her head.

_11 years ago_

_Betty just gave her speech at the Riverdale Jubilee. She’s trying to Unite both the south and the Northside alike. She sees her boyfriend in the crowd. He’s the first one to clap. Others soon followed his lead. She feels so happy at this moment. Jughead walks up to her and hugs her._

_“Want to go to Pops?” He asked._

_“Yeah. Veronica and Archie are going too” Betty said;_

_“Cool” he smiled._

_The 4 of them go to pops. They drink milkshakes and talk. No worries in the world. Betty couldn’t have asked for anything better. Later, the friends parted ways. Betty goes with jughead to his trailer. They walk in the door._

_“Wow. It looks great in here” she said._

_“Cleaned up after sheriff Keller trashed it. Just In case” he said as he took his beanie off._

_“In case he comes home. I’m not giving up on him Jug” she said._

_“Hell no...... that is why I love you Betty.” he said nervously as she turned around slowly. “I love you.... Betty Cooper.” he adds._

_She walks towards him now and a smile appears on her face. “Jughead Jones... I love you” she says._

_Both of them smiled and they kissed, a kiss that was soon interrupted by something that would soon change the lives of both._

She’s brought back from her memory by Elio.

“Miss Cooper. We are here” he said.

“Thanks Elio,” she said.

“No problem Ma’am.” he said.

She gets out and walks into the building and heads to the elevator and goes up to the penthouse. Once the door opens. Veronica is standing right there.

“Betty” she said. Betty breaks down. She’s so emotionally drained. She’s not sure what more she can take. “Let’s go in here.” She said,

Betty nods. They walk in and Cheryl’s sitting down.

“Cousin” She said

“What happened? We have been so worried. You're lucky I didn't send the cops after you.” Veronica smiled.

He showed up to my office.” Betty said.

Both girls gasped “He did not,” Cheryl said.

“Yeah. He still looked the same.” She sighed.

“What did you do?” Veronica asked.

“Told him to leave and I would let him know when and where I wanted to talk to him” she sighed again “and for the millionth time this week he told me he loves me.” she laughed “if he loves me he would have never left me?” she adds

“I’m going to kick his ass” Veronica states “or Archie. He’s pretty livid.” she adds.

“I can’t believe this V.... I mean he lied to me. Toni lied to me. Pea lied to me. All of them over and over. My heart hurts so fucking much right now.” she said as tears started to pour down her face.

“I know B” Veronica sighed.

“I would love to know the reason behind his so called death” Cheryl goes.

“He was trying to protect me.” Betty said.

“How do you know that?” Veronica asked.

“Because he’s the writer I’m editing,” Betty said.

“Oh. That’s right. I forgot about that. Do you have his book? Maybe we can read it and find some insight.” Veronica said.

“That’s easy. They’re all assholes for doing what they did.” Cheryl said, laughing.

“I just want to scream,” Betty said as she got out her laptop and pulled up the book.  
The girls started to read it.

“Wow. Is he for real?” Veronica asked.

“How did you not figure this out sooner? This is basically your life, Cousin” Cheryl adds.

“I have no idea. I said that as well once I re read it. I was blind to it I guess.” she said.

There’s a knock at that door. Veronica goes and opens it and walks away.

“It’s for you Cheryl,” she said.

Toni walks into the foyer and sees Cheryl and Betty. “Can I talk to you both?” she asked

“Talk,” Cheryl said.

“I need you to know that I’m sorry. I knew this was going to end badly.” Toni said.

“I know, Pea said y’all weren’t allowed to. Since you know juggie is still king” she said.

“What!!” Both girls said.

“Oh. Yeah I guess because juggie was never dead, me passing the crown on to him. Was voided so here we are serpent king and queen.” Betty said, shaking her head.

Attention is back on Toni. “I love both of you... well all three of you. You guys are my family and I’m so sorry. I came across him by accident years ago. I pleaded with him to tell you but he said he wasn’t ready. That he needed more time. Which was bullshit.” Toni said.

"Ugh," Betty said, flopping back down on the sofa. “Toni. I’m still so angry but I get it, he is your best friend. It just sucks. My life has been turned upside down in a matter of days.” Betty said laughing.  
“Why are you laughing? B.” Veronica asked.

“Because. Think about it. The love of my life faked his death. His friends came across him years later and didn't tell anyone. He somehow becomes the writer I’m editing. And he still loves me. It’s fucking funny” Betty said. All three girls watched as she broke down again. “It’s better than crying all the time.” she adds as more tears rolled down her face.

“What are you doing to do” Cheryl asked

“The only thing I can do. I have to talk with him” she says.


	11. Chapter 11

Jughead Jones had a hard life growing up. Alcoholic father, absentee mother. He was homeless at one point in his young life. He was the kid from the wrong side of the tracks. He only had two friends growing up. He was a loner and others labeled him a Weirdo. He did everything he could to just survive.

There was one constant in his life. Elizabeth Cooper. She was the light to his darkness. She was one of his only two friends. They have known each other since Kindergarten. They were always together. So their love, it was only inevitable. It was them against the world, or so they thought.

The day he decided to fake his death was the hardest day he’s ever had and he has had a lot of hard days.

Two weeks before he had done a job with the serpents that took a bad turn. He ended up carving a serpent tattoo off of a woman who threatened his father and kicked her out of town.  
Two weeks later the women came back. Threatening everything he’s ever known. More importantly, he threatened his queen, Betty.

Penny Peabody has destroyed it all. He was so afraid that she would hurt Betty and that she would go through with her threats. He did the only thing he could think off to make her safe and keep her safe. Take him out of the equation. Without him there. Penny would leave Betty alone because there would be no reason for revenge.

He made it look like the black hood had done it. He never once thought that it would be Betty’s father who was the black hood. Made his betrayal even worse.

He knows he broke her. He watched her unravel. He didn’t know what to do. He did the only thing he could do, he watched her from the sideline. Always making sure she was safe and okay. He was so sorry that he hurt her, but this was the only way.

He was there for her high school graduation. Watch her and her friends walk across the stage. He watched as he stood behind the trees.

He watched from a distance as they arrested Hal Cooper. He still couldn't believe he was the blackhood. At least she was safe for him now and that was one less thing he had to worry about.

He watched as she handed the serpent crown over to his best friend Sweet Pea. He sees the sadness in all of their eyes. She’s not the only one he broke. They were all broken.

He followed her to New York when she moved there. He found an apartment, took online classes and got his GED. He worked construction to pay the bills. All while watching to make sure she was safe. She lived with Veronica for a few years before getting her own place.

He noticed that Cheryl and Toni had moved up here too. It pleases him that she still had so many people still with her. It made him feel a little better, but not much.

It didn’t go unnoticed that he never saw her with anyone. He himself was never with anyone. It was his way of punishing himself. He didn’t deserve to be happy and he was okay with that, as long as she was safe.

For years he was in a routine, he worked, went to school and constantly watched her, he wasn't a stalker but he felt like it sometimes. She was so much a part of his life and she didn’t even know it. It hurt him so much. But he was determined to make sure she was always protected. It’s his fault she was in danger in the first place.

He was a ghost in the shadows. He went unseen for years until the day Toni Topaz saw him. She lost it on him. It seemed like hours of her screaming at him. It was something he knew he deserved. That’s the day he learned that Betty had hit rock bottom and let darkness over take her. That’s she blames herself for his death because it was her own father that killed him. Right after that she started therapy and has been going ever since. It made him feel even worse. That was the day he decided that he was going to somehow get her back. He just didn’t know how to do it or how long it would take.

He went back to school. Got a degree in writing and English. He started to work on his masters degree. All while continuing to watch her and still making sure she was safe. It’s the only thing he knows how to do now. She seemed happy. But he knew that was just a front. Neither of them was happy. Would they ever be happy again?

After a few years he decided that he was going to write a book about his life, their life and why he did what he did. He felt like this was the only way to explain it to her.

About a year ago, he went and saw Sweet Pea. He needed his friend back. He was tired of being alone but he knew that was his own doing. Pea being pissed was an understatement. He’s not sure who yelled at him more. Pea or Toni. He should probably get used to it because. Once his secret comes out it’s going to be ugly.

Pea told him about Penny’s demise. How the ghoulies ended up killing her. That was the best news he had heard in a long time. He knew then that it wouldn't be long before everything came out.

He met up with a publishing company and showed them his book. They were interested and assigned him an editor, Lizabeth Smith. At the time he didn’t know it was Betty. He emailed and texted her all the time. They had a connection. He hadn't felt like this in years. He didn't want to get close because he wasn't allowed to be happy. The day he found out that she had lost her boyfriend at the age of 17, it made him start to wonder about things. Is it a coincidence he thought. He ignored it and moved on until he read the email that made his stomach drop.

_I don’t know why I feel like I can talk to you. There’s just something about you. My boyfriend was killed by my father who was a serial killer called the black hood. It broke me. It took my friends to bring me back from the edge. I was to the point where I just didn’t care anymore._

He was talking to Betty. His Betty. His heart stopped.

_Your name isn't Lizabeth Smith, is it?_

_Yes, my name is Elizabeth Cooper_.

He didn’t know what to do. It was too soon. Or maybe it wasn't. Maybe this could work in his favor. It didn't matter anyway. By then he was already hooked. Betty Copper was his drug and he was addicted. Again he felt bad. But he just wanted her to understand and he hoped helping him edit the book would help.

The day he sent his last chapters to her. He knew this was the end. It will all be out in the open. He reads it again before he sends it.

_I regret very few things in life. I did everything for a reason. My choice was the only thing I really had in life._   
_The day I faked my death and watched the love of my life cry over what she thought was the remains of my charred body. It was the hardest day of my life._   
_I loved her more than life itself. But I needed to protect her. I needed her safe. I didn't need her to pay for my crimes. Although I know what she would have said. It’s not your choice. It’s my choice. I didn’t see it that way. The choices I made lead up to my choice in faking my death. I regret making her suffer. I regret making her cry. I just wanted to protect her. I still do. And I do not and will not ever regret protecting her._

It has to be perfect. Because you are perfect.

He sat in his living room. Waiting, he knew it was coming. The first phone call. Toni called him. “Shit just hit the fan. I warned you. Fix this shit now, Jones," she said.

He decided to call her. He called her 19 times. Probably overkill but he didn't care. He needed to talk to her. He texted her as well. Hours later she finally responded.

J _ughead: Please. Call me. Let me explain everything. Again._  
 _Jughead: Betts. Please_  
 _Jughead: Princess._  
 _Betty: I hate you._  
 _Jughead: I love you_.

His heart is breaking and he doesn't know what to do. He knows he's in pain right now and he is the one that caused it.

His phone rings again, this time it’s Pea  
“Hello” he answered  
“You need to fix this shit now.” Pea said  
“You're the second person to tell me this today” he sighed.  
“Boss. I mean it. Man up and right your wrongs. I have Betty here drunk and passed out. She cried herself to sleep.” Pea said  
.“I’ll figure it out.” Jughead said.  
“Soon” pea said.

  
He needs sleep. It's been a long day.He gets up in the morning and sends her more texts.  
 _Jughead: I need you to call me or something_  
 _Jughead: we really need to talk, Betty._  
 _Jughead: I know you’re mad. But I need you to understand. Please talk with me._  
 _Jughead: I have never stopped loving you._

She responds back.

_Betty: if you loved me you would have never left me._  
 _Jughead: Please talk to me_.

The day she figured it out, well he didn’t work like he planned. What did he think that’s she would just accept him back.

A storm is brewing and he’s right in its path. Pea’s yelling at him. Toni’s yelling at him. Telling him he needs to fix this. He’s trying.

He showed up at her office. He waited patiently. He sees her walking with a woman out of her office. He can't get over the fact that She’s just so breathtakingly beautiful. She’s so close yet so far.

“What are you doing here?” she asked.

“I needed to see you” he responds.

“No. Jug. You don’t get to decide this. You have made your choice and I’m making mine. I’m in charge of when and where we talk.” Betty said

“Betty. Please.” He said pleading

“Jughead leave, Now.” She screamed. “My choice. You owe me that much.” She said,

“Fine. But I need you to know I love you” Jughead said to her.

He turned to walk away. This is not how he wanted this to go. There is not much for him to do, all he can do is wait. The ball is in her court. What is Betty going to do?


	12. Chapter 12

Betty is sitting at the table at Veronicas. She twirls the fork around in her fingers as she looks off into space. They try to talk to her but she doesn't listen. She can’t stop thinking about him. From the way he looked to his voice. Everything unchanged yet everything has changed. It's making her go crazy.

Eventually Cheryl goes with Toni and goes home. Cheryl still isn't happy but she misses Toni and they have a lot to discuss.

Betty gets why Toni did what she did. But she is still pissed. She’s pissed at the world right now. She sighed. Picking at her food. She’s hungry but she’s not. She’s not sure what she really wants right now. What she does know is she wants peace and quiet and she can get that in the shower.

“I’m going to go take a shower. I feel icky.” she said, walking towards the upstairs room she stays in.

“Ok b”. Veronica said as she frowned. She is worried about her friend. Veronica feels for her. She wishes she could take her pain away. She really wants to kick Jughead’s ass. But she’s not sure that’s the right answer for now. She sighed. She hears the front door look up and sees Archie come in. He sets a bag down and walks to where Veronica is. He leans down and kisses her.

“Hey babe” she said.

“How’s everything Ronnie?” he asked as he sat down next to her.

“Shitty” she said with a soft chuckle.“I finally got a hold of Betty. She has been held up in her apartment. I think the only reason she called is that she just noticed her cat was missing.” she adds.

“Well she needed to be by herself which is understandable. Her mind isn't in the right head space, you have to give her that.” Archie said.

“I know.” she sighed. “He went and saw her at her job.” She adds.

“What. Seriously?” he asked, shaking his head. “I want to see him so I can give him a piece of my mind” he adds.

“You and me both Babe” she said.

“I can't believe he did this. We were his family and he did this shit. I’m so mad. But Betty got the worse of it.” he added.

Veronica nods. “So what now?” she asked.

“Whatever Betty decides. The ball is in her court now.” he said as he got up and went into the kitchen. He comes back out with a bottle of beer and sits back down.

“What do think she will do?” she asked him.

“I'm not sure.” he said.

“One thing I do know is that she won’t be able to stay away from him. She has never been able to. He’s her weakness.” She said as she sighed again.

“Yeah. Same with him. Well last I knew anyways. There has to be a reason he did what he did. I mean it's Jug he would have never left her for no reason. He’s been in love with her since they were like 5.” he said and then he smiled at the memory. Good times, he thought, before life happened and it got complicated.

“Did she know that?” she asked, getting intrigued. This was the first time she had heard this.

“No.” he chuckled. “He was always too afraid to tell her.” he adds.

Veronica looks at Archie confused.

He notices and smiles. “Remember when you first moved to Riverdale and we went to the party that Cheryl threw. We kissed, Betty ran out. Then she confessed that she liked me” He said. ”It’s like she had blinders on and couldn't see what was right in front of her.” he said.

“That's why you did nothing, when she confessed her feelings for you.” she said.

He nods “Jughead loved her and I couldn't do that to him, so what I did set in motion the events that led them together.” he said. “To be honest, I believe that Betty loved Jughead back then and she just didn't know how to show it because it was embedded in her that she needed to be with someone like me and not him.” he adds.

“That’s right. I forgot. It always seemed that they were always together, that they were made for each other,” she said.

“Ronnie. They still are and that worries me.” Archie said.

“Yeah. I know.” she sighed.

Archie started to smile.

“What’s the smile for?” Veronica asked.

“Oh, I was remembering the time. I think we all were around 8. We were playing around in Betty’s backyard when Jughead asked her to marry him.” He said, laughing. “Of course she said yes. She’s never been really able to say no to him.” He added as he was still laughing. “They went and got all of Betty’s stuffed animals and lined them up as the guests of the wedding and they made me officiate. Jughead for years really thought they were married. It was so funny when he found out it wasn’t real. I think it broke his heart a little.” Archie said.

“Awe. I wish I was around back then” she said.

“It was good times,” he smiled.

The three musketeers they were called. It wasn’t until Veronica moved to town when they became the cour four.

“Do you think FP knows?” She asked.

“I’m going to assume no. If he had known I think Betty would have known.” He said.

“Yeah” She said.

Archie looks around and realizes he doesn’t see the kids “Umm. Where’s Rosie and AJ?” he asked.

“Oh. Sorry. They are staying with mom for a few days until whatever this is, blows over” she said.

“I’m sure Rosie won’t mind a good night call though.” She adds.

“Yeah” he smiles as he grabbed his phone to call his mother in law to speak to his children.

Upstairs Betty is sitting at the edge of the bed. She just got out of the shower and she feels a lot better. Hot showers can be a cure to a lot of things. She has her phone in her hand trying to decide what’s next. She knows what she wants to do. But she’s having an inner debate with herself. She looks at the phone. She had his number pulled up. Does she call him?. Does she put the phone down?

Knowing he’s alive is making it difficult to stay away. She’s drawn to him. But in what way? After what seemed like forever, she decided what to do. She hasn't been this nervous in a long time. Last time she felt like this was the day that Jughead kissed her for the first time.

12 years ago

_She’s frantic over the news about her sister. She’s been kept at the Sisters Of Quiet Mercy, hidden by her parents. She had been lied too and to top it off, Polly is pregnant. Jughead had been trying to calm her down._

_“We’re all crazy” he said moving closer to her. “We’re not our parents, Betty. We’re not our families.” He adds. He’s even closer now. “Also” He said nervously. Staring at her._

_She stares back at him. “What?” She asked._

_He’s unsure if he wants to proceed. He’s scared of what her reaction will be. But he’s tired of waiting. He loves her and has for awhile. He wants her to know how he feels now._

_“What” she said again. She is getting a little anxious this time. Unsure of what he wants to do._

_He grabs her and kisses her on the lips. She smiles and so does he. After a few seconds, she backs away. Jughead looks confused._

_“The car!!” She says excitedly._

_“Wow. That’s what you're thinking about in the middle of our moment.” He chuckled._

_She blushes and smiles._

“Hello”

She pauses and sighs. He knows it’s her calling. There is no use in hiding it.

“Hi” she said

“Betty” He said

“Juggie” she said. She didn't mean to say her nickname for him, it just came out. She heard him sigh into the phone. “I can’t do this over the phone. I’m only calling you to let you know I want to meet with you.” she says.

“Okay.” he said, what else was he supposed to say?" He’s just grateful that she called him and is willing to talk to him. He will take anything at this point.

More silence. She wants to hear his voice. It’s something that has always soothed her.  
“Um....I don’t know what else to say.” she sighed

“It’s okay Betts” he said.

Her breath hitched at the use of the nickname, then it made her angry again.“ Nothing is okay. It hasn’t been for a long time, Jug.” She yelled into the phone.

“Yeah. I know .” He said

“You know that diner on 83rd and Chestnut?” she asked .

“I know of it” he stated.

“Tomorrow at 8 am. Does that work?” she asked.

“Anything works," he said.

“We will start there” she said as she began to feel awkward about the whole thing.

“Start?” he asked. He wasn’t sure what she was meaning by that.

Betty laughed. “You don’t actually think we will get everything said during breakfast do you. ITS BEEN TEN FUCKING YEARS FORSYTHE.” She yelled.

He didn’t say anything. He let her speak her mind. “I’ll be there” he said “also” he adds.

“What?” she said, now annoyed.

“I love you” He said.

“I’ll see you tomorrow” and she hung up.

She wiped away her tears. She’s so angry at him. But she still loves him. It’s the type of love that never goes away. She finishes getting dressed and goes back down the stairs. She sees that Archie is home now and is sitting next to Veronica.

“Hey. Betty” Archie said.

“Hi” she smiled.

“You okay B?” Veronica asked.

Betty laughed. “I’m not sure I’ll ever be okay again.” she said.

“I can’t believe he’s alive” Archie said “I should find him and kick his ass” he adds.

“But you won’t. You still love him too” Betty said.

“Yeah. I love him. But that doesn’t mean I have to like him at the moment.” He said.

She completely understands what he means. She loves him with all of her heart, but she hates him at the same time.

“Yeah.... So. I’m meeting him tomorrow” she said.

Just then her fluffy cuddle buddy caramel jumped on her lap. “Oh. Baby. What are you doing here?” She asked the cat.  
“Remember,I had Elio pick her up a few days ago. I know she’s missing her mama.” Veronica said.

“Or her momma missing her.” She said as she was cuddling with her kitten. “Thanks for taking care of her V and me.” She adds.

“Of course. You know I’ll do anything for you.” She said smiling.

Betty nods, she knows that.

“So back to what you were saying” Veronica said.

“Oh. Yeah. I’m meeting him for breakfast at Carl’s” she said.

“Is that wise. I mean. Isn’t it too soon?” she asked her  
.  
“No. It’s way overdue. This needs to be done and over with.” Betty said.

“Then what?” Archie asked.

“No clue.” She shrugged her shoulders. “I guess only time will tell.” she adds.

“Drinks?” Veronica asked.

“Yes. I need one or 5. ” Betty chuckles.

The 3 of them walked into the den to have drinks and talk some more.

Across town in Jughead’s apartment, he sits on the couch and sits in the quiet. For being 27 he’s a very scared man right now. He’s been lying to everyone for years and now his secrets are out. Besides hurting Betty. He also hurt Archie, who he considers a brother. And what about his own father? FP Jones? Who like the others have been mourning his own son. Everything is about to come full circle.

He sighed. Betty’s going to be the hardest. He hurt her the most. He wouldn't blame her if she never wanted to see him again.

His phone started to ring. He had to double check the name. He didn’t think she would call him.  
Eventually he answered it. So many emotions are going through that call. He can hear the anger in her voice.

They agreed to meet tomorrow, more than he could ever hope for. He sighed. He doesn’t want to fuck this up. He really wants her to understand.

He walks over to his couch and turns on his computer. He starts to look at pictures from his childhood. He goes through them all. One stops him in his tracks. It’s one from a few years ago. No one knew he took it. Betty’s beautiful, in a dark green dress. Cheryl’s there in the picture in the same color dress. He sees Archie in a tux and Veronica’s next to him in a white wedding dress made for royalty. He smiles,

He was across the street from the church where they had their wedding while watching them. He snapped the picture once they were all outside the church. That’s the day Toni saw him.

_Toni is outside on the phone when she sees him. It couldn't possibly be him, she thought to herself and started to walk slowly over to him. Really trying to figure out what she saw was real._   
_“Jones?” she said._

_He tried to pretend he didn’t hear her or notice her._

_Toni is closer to him now.“What the fuck is going on?” She screamed_

_“Calm down Toni” he said as he looked around to see if her yelling had alerted anyone._

_“Excuse Me!. You do not tell me to calm down.” She said furiously “You died. Jones. Tell me what’s going on now” She yelled. She’s very angry. “Better yet. Why the fuck are you here?” she adds._

_He sighed. There is no getting out of this one. “Well. Penny threatened Betty and I was sure she was going to go through with her threat. So I faked my death to keep her safe.” He said._

_“My god. All these years. You were alive. All these years Betty was put through hell for no reason” she said._

_“I had my reasons.” he told her._

_“Which makes no sense. Jones. You could have come to us. We could have handled it. You were the king for god sakes” she said. She hasn’t been this angry in a long time._

_“I couldn’t involve you. It was my problem” he said._

_“Seriously! You’re going to stick with that? This is unbelievable.” She shakes her head “so what now? You show up today and what, walk back into her life.” She adds._

_“No. Just making sure she’s safe. I’m always making sure she’s safe” he said._

_“Wait. Are you watching her?” she asked._

_“Just making sure she is safe. Toni. That’s all” he said._

_Toni rolls her eyes and turns around to walk off._

_“Wait. Where are you going?” he asked._

_“Back to the wedding. Before they notice I’m gone.” She said._

_“You can’t tell her” he said._

_“Why not?” she asked._

_“Please. Just don’t” he begged._

_“It’s going to destroy her Jones. Are you ready for that?” she asked him._

_“No. But one day I will be” he said._

_“Fine. But I’m warning you. Tell her. I don’t want to be in the middle of this when shit hits the fan.” she says._

_“Thank you Toni” he said._

_“Give me your phone.” She said._

_He does and she puts her number into his phone and sends a message to her so she has his number as well._   
_._   
_“Jones. Fix this and if you need anything call me.” She said._

_He grabs her and pulls her into a hug. “I’m still mad” she said._

_“I wouldn’t expect anything less” he told her._

He’s brought back to the present by a car backfiring. He decides that he’s going to work some more on his novel until the morning comes. Although he should get some sleep. Because it’s going to be a long day tomorrow.


	13. Chapter 13

Betty feels sick to her stomach as she walks towards the diner. She knows it’s nothing but nerves. What do you say to your long lost lover who you thought was dead? She’s laughed at the thought. It’s like a made for TV movie that you watch on Lifetime movie network. Right before she reaches the entrance she grabs her phone real quick and sends a text to Veronica. She forgot to let her know she had left and she doesn’t want her to worry.

Betty: Sorry, I forgot to let you know. I’ve already left. I’m almost to the diner.  
Veronica: I figured. Be careful B. I won’t hesitate to kick his ass  
Betty: I know V and that’s why I love you. But this is something I need to do by myself.  
Veronica: I get it. Love you too. Call me later.  
Betty: I will.

She finally makes it to the diner. She puts her phone away. She stands in front of the door. She takes a deep breath. She can do this. After a few minutes she finally goes in. Once she’s in she sees him. Her knees are getting weak. Which annoys her. She’s not here for that. At first he’s looking out the window. He doesn't see her. She’s happy that he was already there, she smiles. Him being there first is a good thing. He looks up and smiles when he sees her. He gets up quickly to greet her. She walks over to him.

“Hi,” he said.

“Hi” she whispers back.

They both sit down and there is silence between the two. Betty’s very uncomfortable and Jughead looks like he’s about to be sick.

The waitress comes over to take their order.

“Hi. I’m Sissy. I’ll be your waitress today. What can I start you off with” she asked.

“Coffee,” Betty said.

“Same. Please” jughead said.

She nods and walks away.

“So?” He said.

“Why is this so hard?” she said looking around. She finally looks back at jughead “That’s right because you made it this hard. I’m so angry right now” she said.

“I don’t know what to tell you, Betts” he said.

“Don’t call me that,” she said angrily.

He shook his head. This is going to be a long day. He knows it’s all his fault.

“Why?” he asked.

“Why would you break my heart, Jug.” she said.

“Huh.?” he asked, shaking his head. “I guess we start off with the heavy. Huh? He said as he chuckled a little bit.

“Where else would we start Jug? I mean seriously. How did you think I would react?”  
She sighed.

“I guess we need to start from the beginning” he said.

“Yes. Let’s.” She said with a slight attitude. He can’t blame her.

“I just want you to know I haven’t stopped loving you” He said.

“So I’ve heard.” She said.

She feels the same and she still loves him. But how does she love him? Can she still love him the same way they did many years ago?

“Did you read all of my book?” he asked.

“I did. Why would you pretend to be someone else with me?” She asked.

“To be fair. So did you.” He said.

He was right, she thought. She herself had changed her name. She nods her head. He understood that she got it.

“At first I didn’t know it was you. It wasn’t until a few days in, then I had realized it was you.” he sighed “I wanted to write this book for you. It’s easier for me to explain in words why I did what I did.” he said.

The waitress comes over with the coffee. “Here you go. Are you ready to order?” She asked.

“Not yet. Thanks though” Betty said.

She nods and walks away.

“I need you to explain everything to me, right here, right now Jug” she sighed. “You talk about choice. But you never let me have my choice.” She adds.

“I know I didn’t.” He said “ So, from the beginning.” he adds.

She drinks her coffee as he starts to tell his truths.

“Okay. It all started when I tried to help Penny Peabody” he said.

“The snake charmer. She’s dangerous. Jug” she said.

“At the time. I didn’t care. She somehow tricked me into transporting drugs for her. Then tried to black mail me into doing it on a regular basis.” he said frowning.

“Serpents don’t deal in drugs,” she said.

“Well come to find out. She wasn’t a serpent. She was a ghoulie," he said.

“Oh” she said. That was something she wasn’t expecting to hear. But deep down it doesn't surprise her.

“Yeah. I didn’t find that out until a few years ago.” he said.

She looked at him confused, eventually she will learn everything.

“Anyway after the initial blackmail I had Pea and Fangs help me get back at her. Took her to Greendale and told her to never come back. I cut her tattoo off.” he said sighing as he said the last part.

Betty gasped. “Jug” she said.

“I know. It was....yeah.” He sighed. He now knows that probably wasn't the best way to handle the situation.

“Why wasn’t I informed?” she asked.

“Because I thought I handled it.” he said. “Also, I didn't think I needed to,” he adds.

“I was your queen. Jug.” she said with a slightly elevated voice.

“Yeah. I know” he said.

“Then what?” She asked.

This is a lot harder than he thought. “She came back with a vengeance” he said

Jughead sighed. When you’re a 17 year old gang leader. You think you’re hot shit and you can do no wrong. Well, jughead was wrong. He started something he knew he couldn’t finish.

_10 years ago._

_Jughead is sitting on his bike outside the Wyrm. Smoking a cigarette. A black car pulls up with tinted windows. The door opened and someone he never thought he would see again stepped out._

_“Jughead Jones” She said._

_His eyes grew wide._

_“Penny Peabody,” he said._

_“You thought you got rid of me. I’m not that easy, Young one.” She laughed. “The young and mighty Serpent King fucked up.” she adds “Wonder what your daddy would say if he knew what you had done.” She said, smirking._

_“Penny. I told you to leave and never come back” he yelled._

_“You actually think I would listen to some punk kid. You’re funny.” She says. “funnier than your old man. That’s for sure” she adds.“Now, You’re going to listen to me sweet cheeks.” She grabbed his face in a forceful grab. “If you don’t. Something may happen to that ponytail of yours. The one and only serpent queen.” She says, grinning._

_“Penny. I wouldn’t fuck with me” he said_

_Penny starts to laugh.“You’re in no position to talk kid.” She said._

_She pulled her phone out and started to show him pictures. They were of Betty. Photos of her in her room. Walking to school with Archie. In the blue and gold. At Vixen practice with Veronica and Cheryl. At pops with Jughead. Walking with Polly. Having dinner with her mother. There were even photos of her sleeping._

_“What the fuck” he said he’s getting angrier by the minute._

_“Do you understand now.” She said “I own you now. And if you don’t go through with what I ask. Ponytails there will be taken care of” she smirked._

_She pulls up a video of Betty. “This was taken 15 minutes ago. So take it as what it is” she said._

_Jughead just stared at her in disbelief as he watched her doing cheers at practice._

_“Later sweet cheeks. I’ll be in touch” she said walking away._

_Jughead couldn’t believe what had just happened. He’s not even sure what to do. She threatened the one thing that he cares most about in this world and it was all his fault._

Present time.

The waitress just came over and took their order, Betty got a muffin and some bacon, Jughead got the works with double meat, and quickly walked away. The waitress knew there was tension there and didn’t want any part of it.

“So why didn’t you come to me.” She asked.

“I didn’t want you hurt,” he said.

She rolled her eyes at that statement.“But we could have figured this out together. Jug. I was your queen” she said “ we were partners. Jug. Did you not tell me that once.” She adds.

“I know that. But I felt that nothing could be done.” he said with a slightly raised voice.

“You don’t know that. How could you? You just assumed because she threatened me, she would have gone through with it. A threat is just that, a threat” she sighed.

“So, she had pictures. She was following you” he said.

“I don’t care what she had. Jug. You could have come to me. Or any of us.” She continues to sigh. “ I would have done anything for you” she adds.

“I would have done anything to keep you safe and I did. The choice I made I don’t regret. I kept you safe” he said.

“In doing so you broke me” She said as tears started to flow from her eyes. “Of course. You wouldn’t know that. Because you made the choice for us all. Huh?” she yelled. The people in the diner all turned and looked at her. She smiled softly at them and turned her attention back to Jughead.

Only an hour into this and Jughead wanted to run. But he wasn’t going to. He needed to see this through even though he knew nothing would change the way she felt. He could see it in her eyes.

Betty can’t stop staring at him. No matter what she does. Her eyes always go back to his blue ones. The ones she started to forget over the 10 years they didn’t see each other. He finally noticed her staring.

“What” He said while chewing his food.

“I forgot how much you can consume in one setting” she laughed .

“Oh. Yeah. That hasn’t changed.” He chuckled.

She sighed “I always thought my father was lying when he said he didn’t kill you” she said looking out the window now.

“I didn’t know it was your father when I picked him. I thought it would be the easiest if the serial killer killed me. I really am sorry it was your father” he said.

“Tell me everything” she asked.

“Everything?” he asked. He didn't think she would ask this. He's not sure he wants to tell her everything. However he's not in charge here, she is, and if she wants everything, who is he to deny her?

“I want to know everything about your choice to fake your death. Why, and how," she said.

“Oh.” He said

Betty is playing with her food now she pushes the plate to him, knowing he will eat it. He loves food.

He looks at her. “It was the hardest decision of my life. I didn’t see any way out of it.” He said. She was about to say something “I know. Just let me talk” he said.

She nods. Then her phone buzzes as she looks at sees a text from Veronica

Veronica: Just making sure you're doing okay.  
Betty: I’m fine. We are just talking.  
Veronica: let him know I’m going to kick his ass  
Betty: lol, it’s fine. I can handle him.  
Veronica: okay. I’ll check in later.

She sighed and put her phone away.

“Who’s that?” He asked.

“None of your business. But Veronica told me she’s going to kick your ass” she said .

“I wouldn’t put it past her,” he said smiling. He knows how protective Veronica can be.

“Okay. So Talk” she said.

He shook his head. “I was going to just leave town. But I couldn’t get it out of my head that she was going to hurt you.” He sighed. “You are my life. Betts.” he adds.

She has tears running down her face.

“I know I hurt you. But I couldn’t take the chance” he told her.

She said nothing.

“I figured if I was dead. She would win and wouldn’t bother you. So I started researching the black hood. Learning more about his style. Then I started to plan it. Seeing you every day knowing what I had planned, killed me.” he said.

“I would have left with you. I would have done anything for you” she said crying.

“I know you would have. But I didn’t want you to give up your life for me. You had so much still left to do” he said

She laughed.

“What?” He asked.

“You were my life. When you died. I died. I didn’t live. For the last 10 years I’ve been doing my best to just survive” she said.

He sighed.

“Did you know I almost killed myself? I was so depressed. If it wasn’t for V. I would have. You broke me, jug.” she yelled again, not caring that people were watching.

“I know I did.” He sighed. “What now?” He adds, asking.

“I’m not sure what you want from her Jug” she said.

“Will you go somewhere with me please?” He asked.

She seemed unsure. “Where?” She asked.

“Just, please come with me. There’s a few places I want to show you” he said.

“Okay.” she said. She's just humoring him right now. She is not sure anything can change how she feels.

They pay the waitress and walk out onto the streets of New York.


	14. Chapter 14

Betty owes everything she has to Veronica. She wouldn't be where she is today if it wasn't for her. Sometimes she wishes that she would mind her own business and let things be. Today is going to be one to one of those days. 

Across town, Veronica is getting nervous. She doesn’t like the fact that Betty’s with Jughead, alone. She’s afraid she will get hurt again. She doesn't want to see her go through what she's been through in the past with him. She’s so mad that she agreed to go speak with him. She didn’t let Betty know how angry, she let it be. However she decided that was a bad idea. If it was her she would of told him to fuck off. But that’s not who Betty is and she gets it. She also thinks that Betty will forgive him and that doesn’t sit well with her either. 

“Calm down. I’m sure she will be fine” Archie said to her as he watched her pace across the floor. 

“You don’t know that,” she yelled.

“You’re right. I don’t. But...” he sighed “I don’t see him hurting her again” he adds.

“Whose side are you on Archibald.” She said with such anger it made him jump. 

He sighed again. “Veronica. It’s not like that and you know it” he said.

“I know. I’m sorry. It’s just I worry about her,” she said as she continued to walk back and forth in their living room. 

“Call her.” He said “find out how she’s doing” he adds.

“I texted her earlier. She said she was fine.” She said.

“Well. then I think you need to trust her” he said, getting a little agitated with his wife.

“Ugh. I don’t trust him” she said as she pulled out her phone and dialed her number. “She’s not answering” she said “come on. We are going to the diner.” She said, and she grabbed her bag and dragged Archie out of their apartment. As he sighed. He really didn’t want to be in the middle. In all honesty, he’s not sure he’s ready to see his best friend. He is still mad. 

Across town, Betty and Jughead are walking down the street after leaving the diner. 

“So what do you want to show me, jug” she asked. 

"It's this way.” He said “after you moved up here. I followed you. I wanted to make sure you was safe” he adds.

“Why?” she asked.

“Because I was going to spend the rest of my life making sure you were safe. No one would hurt you” he said as he looked away from her. 

“Like you,” She said.

He let out a soft growl. “Yes, like me,” he said. “This over here is where I had worked for 6 years” he adds as he points to a construction building.

“Construction” She said.

“Yeah. It was the only job I could get without giving my identity. It made ends meat and allowed me to take online classes with my availability” he adds.

“You went to college?” she asked.

“Yeah. I got my associate and bachelors in English and just finished up my masters in English” he said.

“Really? That’s pretty great, Jug. I’m proud of you” she told him.

She really was proud of him. That he was able to do all of that on his own. She wonders if he would be where he is today. If he hadn’t faked his death. Would he still be in Riverdale? The big question is. Where would she be? Would she be ruling by his side on the SouthSide? Or would she be doing her dream job? Being an editor. Her mind is starting to race. So many what if’s. Maybe doing what jughead did sent them in a direction neither would have done if they were together. 

She’s smiling at him. He smiles back. 

They walk a little more and they reach a very run down apartment building. Betty’s very unsure of the area they are in now. He notices her anxiety and moves closer to her. She seems to relax a little bit. 

“Where are we?” She asked.

“This is where I lived for 8 years.” He said.

She gasped. She didn’t like the fact that he lived here.

He sighed “it was cheap and rent controlled. And it was subway accessible.” He said to her trying to explain why he would live here.

She shook her head trying to get the awful thoughts out of it. 

“I can’t believe you lived here for that long. Juggie. It doesn’t look safe.” She said.

The use of his nickname didn’t go unnoticed. He smiles but tries to hide it. 

“I had to do what I had to do.” He said “let’s go This way. We are going to catch the subway” he adds. 

“Oh. Umm. Okay” she said. 

He grabs her hand and she doesn’t pull away. They walk towards the subway to hit their next destination. 

As a wise Scholar once said. You are free to make whatever choice you want, but you are not free from the consequences of that said choice. 

Jughead knew that he had a lot of damage to repair. He’s trying his hardest to get Betty to understand and he’s come to terms with the consequences he may receive. He felt a glimmer of hope when she told him she was proud of him. That she seemed worried about where he had lived for the past 8 years. But the icing is on the cake. Was when she was not pulling away when he held her hand. She even squeezed it. Does he deserve her forgiveness? He doesn't think so. He understands he must earn it. And he’s willing to go to hell and back to get it. 

In midtown, Veronica and Archie had stopped at the diner Betty said she would be at. She walks in the door and looks around. She sees the waitress and walks over to her.

“Excuse me, have you seen a blonde woman and a rather lanky man with black hair.” She asked her.

“Oh. Yeah” she laughed.

Veronica looked confused. Why would she laugh?

“The couple you are referring to, left about 30 minutes ago. They probably went to go get some privacy” she grinned.

“Why do you say that?” She asked.

“Because if they weren't yelling at each other. They looked like they wanted to jump each other’s bones. You could cut the sexual tension with a butter knife” she adds laughing. 

“Suck a duck” she screamed. “Do you know what direction they went in?” she asked her.

“They turned left and went down that way. That’s all I know.” she said as she turned and walked away.

“Thank you.” Veronica said as she pulled out her phone and tried to call Betty again.

"Ugh," she said when Betty didn’t answer. 

They got back in her car and started to drive down the way the waitress pointed. 

Betty and Jughead just got off the subway. 

“Where are we going?” She asked.

“We are almost there.” He said.

They walked to a park that was so beautiful. Betty knows this park.

“I used to come here after school almost everyday.” She said smiling at the memory. She hasn’t been here in years. Seeing it again makes her wish she had come back and visited. 

“I know. Over there” he said pointing to a building. “That’s where I got my GED. When I left one afternoon, I saw you sitting on the bench and feeding the birds” he said.

Her face started to frown. “What made you decide to write the book?” She asked him.

“Well, I guess it’s a couple things really. First, I wanted my story to be told. Second, I wanted you back.” He said with a slight blush. He’s unsure how she would react to his admission. 

“Why after all these years though?” She sighed “what I’m getting at is. You said you did what you did to keep me safe. What made you change your mind on that?” She asked him. 

“Oh. Well, Penny was killed a few years ago. I found out about it when I saw Pea for the first time last year.” He said.

“So. Why didn’t you do something then?” she asked. 

He studied her face for a minute, trying to get a feel of her emotions. What was she thinking? He used to be good at that. A long time ago, “Because I needed to be worthy of your forgiveness” he said.

“What makes you think I’ll forgive you?” She asked with an arched brow.

“To be honest. I don’t expect you to. I know I hurt you and I’m going to spend the rest of my life making it up to you.” He said.

A little smile appears on her face.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everything is well during this pandemic that's going on.  
> ~  
> ~  
> Stay cool Peeps <3

Veronica Andrews can be a force to be reckoned with. Especially when it comes to the people that she cares about more in this world. Her family.

The day Jughead died was not only hard on Betty and Archie, but her as well. She didn’t like to say it but she became quite fond of Jughead over the past 2 years. She couldn’t let it get to her though. She had to be there for Archie and of course for Betty. So mourning him was not possible. It was something she had to hold off for later. Much, much later.

She spent hours at night laying with Betty who would just cry and cry. She didn’t sleep well at night for some years because of it. She got used to it though. She needed to be there for her. Betty was falling apart and Veronica was doing everything in her power to stop it from happening. She already lost one friend, she wasn’t about to lose another.

Archie became very angry at life. He’s mad at everyone and everything. There were nights he would cry and Veronica would be there for him.

She had to split her time between Betty and Archie, making sure they were both being well taken care of. But what about her? Who was there to help her?

Days, weeks, months and years go by and it doesn’t get easier for her. She's falling apart and no one knows. She hides it well, she doesn't want anyone to know. She's afraid they won't understand why she's so upset. He was her friend too.

Years later and they all live in New York. It was a decision that was made late one night. It was a fresh start and to be honest that's what they all needed and New York was exactly that.

They all lived together. It was hard at first. Betty became more depressed with each passing day and it was getting harder for her to break her out of it. The day Betty hit rock bottom was when she found herself in her bed with an open bottle of pills that was completely empty. She became frantic. Who wouldn’t in this case? She’s yelling at her to wake up. She’s calling for help. She’s sobbing. This can’t be happening. Not again. She can’t lose her best friend. Her sister. She’s hysterical when Cheryl and Toni arrive.

“I love you B” as she kissed her as the paramedics came and then the ambulance took her away.

At the hospital, she stands with Cheryl and Toni waiting on the news of their friend.

“She needs more help. Veronica. I’m not sure what else we can do” Cheryl said.

“I know. It’s just hard.” Veronica said crying.

The three girls hugged each other for a long while. Afraid of the worst possible news.

The doctor came out shortly and told them she would be okay. Relief came across her face. Then the heavy came. They went and talked to her about her health. She agreed and got admitted to the hospital.

It took months but Betty’s mental health was getting better. She was able to go back to school. She got a part time job and she was smiling. It was years since Veronica had seen her smile. It made her heart full and happy.

After a few years, everything was getting back to a sense of normalcy. She had taken over the family business from her mother. Her mother just didn’t want to do it anymore. Veronica didn’t mind. She was keeping her mind busy. Archie’s going to school for music and he seems the happiest he’s been in years.

The years got easier. The group of friends had been out for dinner one night. They made sure they had dinner with each other every week. They were having a great time when Archie got down on one knee and proposed and of course she said yes.

A few months later they married. The best day of her life. She looks around and she sees her family and she wishes that Jughead was here standing with them. To this day. No one knows how badly she missed him.

When Rose was born it overtook the best day of her life. Watching Betty hold her god daughter and smile was just amazing. Betty’s come a long way and she’s happy at the direction her life was going. She just wished she would find someone to love her.

The day AJ arrived, Archie cried when she suggested that his middle name be Pendleton, after Jughead. Everything was good.

Then one day she finds out that the past 10 years have been a lie.

She received a frantic call from Cheryl asking to be picked up. Which she did with no hesitation involved. She drove to their place. Once she got there. She saw a worried Toni and a very pissed off Cheryl.

“What’s going on?” Veronica asked.

Oh right. I forgot” she said glaring at Toni. “Betty ran off when she found out Toni knew Jughead was Alive” Cheryl said now looking at Veronica.

Veronica’s jaw dropped. “Excuse me? Jughead's alive.” She asked.

“Yup. And my dear Toni knew all along” she said.

“Oh my god. Where’s Betty gone?” Veronica asked Cheryl....

She’s angry, very angry. She’s hurt and worried. Worried that everything is going to fall apart again and she doesn’t have the strength to put everything back together again. She’s scared.

Meanwhile…

Jughead took Betty to another place in the city. They had to get an Uber to take them there. Once they got there they got out and he paid.

“Oh” she said looking at him. Really unsure why they were here.

“I watched you graduate college from here” he said.

“Really?” She said “You were here.” she adds.

“Bett's. I’m not trying to sound like a stalker. But I watched you graduate high school. I watched all the moments in your life, because I didn’t want to miss them. You know, just in case” he said

Betty’s mouth is just open, no words coming out. She's not sure if she's hearing him right. She studies his face. Trying to see anything.

“Say something. Please.” he begged.

“Just In case for what?” she asked. She knew the answer to that but she wanted him to say it. She needed him to say it.

“In case you let me back into your life. I wanted to know you.” he said as he looked away. He wasn’t ready to hear her answer.

“But...”she sighed. She looks like she’s trying to figure out what she wants to say. “You seem to have me at a disadvantage. You may know stuff about me. But I know nothing about you” she said.

“Umm. I’m not sure I understand” he said.

Betty looks around. She sees the coffee shop. She used to frequent it a lot. During school coffee was her savior, without it she wouldn't have survived the heavy class loads. “Let’s go over there and get a coffee and we can talk more.” She said,

“Okay” he said as they walked across the street.

Betty and Jughead talk for what seems like hours. They talk about their likes and dislikes. None of which has changed. They talk a lot about before the incident as Betty calls it. She’s starting to learn who Jughead Jones is again. It’s making her heart race. She knows she shouldn't feel like this. He hurt her badly. There’s just something about him that still to this day makes her heart race.

“Want to go to dinner tonight?” Betty asked him as she finished up her coffee.

“Yeah. I would love to.” he said

“We’ve only scratched the surface,” she said. She didn’t want to send him mixed signals. Everything still wasn’t okay.

“Yeah. I know” he said, frowning. He is well aware.

She smiles at him and he smiles back. How could he not? That smile does things to him, it always has and always will.

Betty’s still very mad but she still loves him very much. She’s so conflicted. Her phone keeps buzzing. Veronica’s been calling non stop. She looks at it and it’s her boss. She answers and Jughead just watches her.

“Hi. Mr Stevens..... yes..... it’s much better...... Thanks......Yes, I do need more time away from the office. But I can do what you need me to do at home... oh....okay.....yes I can meet with him to make sure the book gets done..... no issue sir.....okay....thank you sir....you as well," she said before hanging up the phone.

“Well. The powers that be want me to meet with you," she said, laughing.

“Umm?” He said, confused.

“Oh. That’s right. The Publishers love the book so far and they would like it to be done earlier than expected” she said.

“Oh. Isn’t that a good thing.” he said.

“Yeah.” She sighed.

“What’s wrong?” he asked. He knows there is something wrong, she's an open book. She doesn't hide her feelings well at all.

“I don’t know,” she frowned.

“We need to communicate if we are going to get past this.” He said.

“You’re calling the kettle black” she laughed.

“I guess I am” he shrugged “how about instead of dinner. We go for a ride” he said.

She smiles and her heart beats fast again. She is going to be so close to him and it’s driving her emotions crazy. She’s not sure how she’s going to survive.

Her phone rings again. It’s Cheryl this time.

“Ugh” She said.

“What?” he asked.

“It’s Cheryl now.” She said,

“Oh” he said. Cheryl scares him.

“You know Cheryl’s going to kick your ass too” She said.

“I deserve it” he frowned.

Now his phone is ringing. She arched her brow. Something fishy is going on.

“It’s Toni.” He said, smiling.

Her phone rings again. She’s getting less and less amused.

“Seriously?” She said getting frustrated but she laughed instead. “It’s Archie now,” she adds.

“Do you think they are all together trying to find us?” he asked.

“I wouldn’t put it past them. Veronica is probably in panic mode and has convinced them you kidnapped me” she said laughing.

“Let’s see if they will find us. Leave them clues to our whereabouts” he said.

Betty giggles. “Okay” She said.

Jughead called another Uber to take them to his bike that he had stored away in a storage unit.

Betty takes a picture of both of them in front of the coffee shop and posts it to Instagram .  
The Uber arrives and they get in. Jughead tells the driver where to go and Betty’s starts to get Instagram notifications.

“Oh.” She said.

“What’s wrong?” he asked.

“Veronica’s mad” She said as she showed him her phone.

“Oh” he said. “Well to be honest. It’s not any of her business. We need to do this, by ourselves.” he said.

“I agree. It’s just she’s worries.” She said,

“I get it” he said “ She was here for you when I wasn’t. She’s probably worried that I’m going to hurt you again. You should probably give her some slack” he said.

“I worry about that too,”she said.

“I know.” he said as he grabbed her hand.

Betty scoots closer to Jughead in the seat. He looks down at her and smiles.

Over at Cheryl’s place.  
Archie and Toni both sit and watch as Cheryl and Veronica pace back and forth. Talking in some type of language that they only truly understand. Veronica pulls out her phone and calls Betty. Again, no answer. She sighed.

“Toni. Call Jughead” she said.

“Why? Just let them be.” Toni said.

“TT?” Cheryl said, raising her voice slightly.

“Fine” She said as she called him. “No answer,” she said.

“Ugh” Veronica said.

“I’ll try again” Cheryl said as she called her then shook her head no.

“Oh archiekins” Veronica said

“No. Ronnie. I don’t want any part of this” he said.

She stared at Archie and he sighed and handed her his phone. She calls her.

“Nothing,” She said.

“Do you actually think they are going to answer” Archie said “they are dealing with the shit from the past 10 years. It’s probably going to be awhile.” He said.

“No. I don’t accept this.” Veronica said.

“Ronnie!” Toni said.

“Just stop. You have no say in this.” Veronica told Toni. Veronica’s phone makes a noise and she looks down “You have got to be shitting me.” She yelled.

“What is it Ron?” Archie asked.

She showed him the phone and he started laughing.

“What?” Cheryl and Toni asked at the same time.

“Well, found them. Betty took a picture of them both with a caption saying, ‘wishing you were here’” Archie said laughing.

Cheryl glared and Toni laughed.

“I’m responding with” Veronica said as she types out “Elizabeth cooper and forsythe Jones. You have 1 hour to contact me before I call the cops” she said.

“That’s harsh,” Archie said.

“I don’t care. But I know that coffee shop. Let’s go” Veronica said as she grabbed Archie's hand.

The four of them leave Cheryl and Toni’s house.

Sometime later Betty and Jughead showed up at the storage complex he keeps his bike at. Betty smiles when she sees it.

“Wow. It’s beautiful” she told him.

“Just like you.” he said. She starts to blush and looks at him and smiles. He smiles back.

“Ugh” She said.

“What?” He asked.

“Veronica just won’t let this be.” She said getting more and more annoyed.“She’s at the coffee shop” Betty giggled.

“She really is following us.” he laughed.

“Seems like it,” she said laughing.

Jughead’s looking around trying to figure out what to do next. “Hmm. There’s a bookstore over there .... let’s take a picture then we can go.” He said,

“Okay.” She said.

Jughead started to smirk and she looked at him and glared. “Don’t be too smug. Jones” she said laughing.

He grinned. This felt like old times.

They go over and stand and she takes a selfie and posts it to Instagram. Caption saying. ‘Just a little light reading between friends’. Instantly Veronica responds. Betty feels like she should feel bad for stringing her best friend along. But Veronica isn’t leaving this alone and it’s frustrating her. She loves her and she knows she’s only doing this out of love but still. Betty needs to figure this out on her own. Jughead walks and stands in front of Betty when he sees the sad look on her face.

“You Okay?” he asked.

“Not really. I'm just a tad overwhelmed right now," she said.

“I’m sorry” he said, frowning. He hates it when she is sad.

“Stop!! You keep saying that. It's becoming a broken record” she said looking up at his gorgeous blue eyes that she can get lost in for hours.

He frowned and moved his hands to her face and cupped them. Then he kissed her. A soft yet hard kiss. A kiss that scared her even more, but didn’t keep her from kissing him back. After a couple of minutes or so. Betty pulled back.

“Jug?” She said.

Still looking at her," he said. “ I missed this, I missed you.”

Tears started to flow down her face. He kissed her again, this time she pulled back. “Jug. Stop.” She said,

He does what he’s asked to do and he’s still looking at her.

“We can’t. I can’t...” She said, looking away from him. She didn’t want to see the disappointment on his face. Which there wasn’t any, he understood and didn’t want to rush her.

“Let’s go for a ride. Don’t think. Just feel.” he said.

She nods and he starts his bike. She gets on and sits behind him and wraps her arms around him. She feels how strong he is. She sighed. She lays her head on his back and he starts the bike.

“Hold on tight. Princess” he said . He rode off.

She thought it was hard before. But now being this close, smelling him. The same smell from all those years ago is still on him. It’s making her crazy. She felt helpless against him. All those feelings rushing back. She sighed. Then she smiled as he got on the highway. Feeling the wind in her hair, feeling free from everything. Sending a sense of calm running through her veins. She wasn’t thinking about anything. She was just feeling what it was.

At the coffee shop Veronica’s just staring into space. Trying to figure out where they went next. Archie’s getting pretty annoyed at her antics. Cheryl’s on the phone and Toni’s just waiting to be told what to do next. She is also getting annoyed.

“She posted again," Veronica yelled. They are at a bookstore," she said.

“You know they are doing this on purpose. Right?” Toni said.

“Why would Betty do that?” She said.

“Because we won’t leave them alone. Ron. Think about it” Archie said.

“Hmmpf. Whose side are you on.” She said “let’s go” she said.

“Ugh” both Archie and Toni said

Cheryl just smirked. She agrees with Toni and Archie. At first she was worried. But in the end she trusts her cousin. She may want to severely harm Jughead at the moment. But that's beside the point. She’s just along for the ride right now. And the chaos Veronica is creating.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smile, we need more of that in the world.  
> ~  
> Don't mind my smut, i tried.  
> ~  
> All mistakes are my own.

Jughead told her to feel and not to think. But she's having a hard time. She’s feeling every emotion she’s ever had while thinking about everything that’s ever happened. She’s feeling overwhelmed but in a good way.

Betty fell in love with Jughead in her junior year of high school. It was a long time coming, Jughead was already in love with her and had been for many years, everyone knew, except Betty. She was blinded by the fact that they were best friends. She never let herself go there, she loved the relationship she had with him, she didn't want to take the chance of ruining a good thing with something that she wasn't sure of.

Every day, they stayed after school, working in the Blue and Gold. First it was them working together to find her missing sister. They found out that she was sent away because she was pregnant at the age of 17. Her father was not happy about it because it later came to be that Polly’s boyfriend was her cousin. They were trying to clear his father of the murder of Jason Blossom. Later, it came to be that Clifford blossom, killed his own son and threatened Jughead so that FP would take the blame. During all this she became closer to him. She opened her eyes to what was in front of her the whole time. She loved Jughead.

Betty found that Jughead was the sweetest man she'd ever met. He was kind and he cherished her. He made her his number one priority. He called her every morning with a wake up call and then called her every night with a goodnight call.

She gave him her virginity and vice versa. They were soulmates. Maybe they still are. Maybe that’s one reason She’s never been with someone else. Her heart belonged to him. Would she have stayed alone for the rest of her life? Possibly. She just never wanted to be with someone that way. No desire whatsoever. Veronica tried to convince her to date. But Betty wouldn’t have it. In her heart it would always be him.

During the summer between Junior and Senior year. Jughead asked her one important question. A question he could only ask, because he was King. He wanted her to be his Queen. So Betty joined the serpents for him and soon became family with his family. She would do anything for the serpents. As the serpents would do anything for her.

As she rides with him on the back of his bike. She wonders what their life would be like if he didn’t make the choices he made. Her mind is just all over the place.

Betty’s happy where her life is. She loves her job, her apartment and her kitty. She loves her friends, her family and the city she lives in. It took her a long time to feel that type of love again.

She sighed and held on tighter. She doesn’t want to let go. Which scares her a little. Everything scares her right now mainly because she doesn't know which path is the right one for her.

Can she forgive him?

Can she trust him?

Can she be with him again?

All very good questions. Now all she needs is the answers.

She sees a place and she wants to stop. She taps his shoulder to get his attention. He nods and rides and parks in the parking lot.

“Why did we stop here?" he asked her as he took his helmet off.

“Stay here” she said as she walked into the front lobby and came back out shortly.

Jughead’s very confused. She takes his hand and walks over to the door that says 13. She opens the door and ushers him in.

“Betty” He said

“Shh” She said

They are standing face to face inside a motel room she just paid for. She’s doing this for her. Her choice and she’s not going to let anyone take this away from her.

She takes her hand and places it on his chest. She wants to feel his heart beat. His breath catches when she does it. Next, she takes his hand and puts it on her chest. For him to feel hers now. An act that’s so innocent and yet it’s filled with such desire.

“What are we doing?” he asked her.

“We’re feeling each other.” She said with a soft smile “It feels like it did 10 years ago. Nothing's changed. Yet everything has changed” she adds.

She takes his jacket off and throws it on the chair behind her. He just watches her. She proceeds to take his shirt off next. She pauses. The Serpent tattoo seemed bigger, she thought. But that’s not what really catches her eye. It’s the name Betty. Surrounded by Lily’s on his chest. She moves her hand to trace the outline. A single tear falls down her face. He takes his hand and wipes it off.

“My favorite flower,” she said looking up at him in awe.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way” he said with a slight smile.

She then proceeded to pull his face to hers and she kissed him hard on the lips. She caught him off guard and he stumbled back and almost fell over the table, which made Betty giggle. He was always so elegant.

“Take me to bed” Betty whispers as she starts to take off her jacket.

“What was that?” he asked, he didn't hear her, she said it very quietly.

“Take me to bed” she said louder this time making sure he heard it.

His mouth dropped open. He wasn’t expecting that to come out of her mouth and he’s really unsure what to do next.

“Betty-” He said, not being able to finish his sentence.

“Shh.... don’t think, just feel” she said using his words against him.

He smirked as she walked him back to the bed. She was in control of this. His legs hit the bed causing him to fall into it. She giggles. She’s kissing him again as she starts to straddle his lap. It’s getting more heated and more intense. The desire is pouring out of both lovers. He pulls back and stares into her eyes.

“Is this a good idea” he asked as she started to unbuckle his belt.

“Probably not. But I don’t care..... I want this.... I want you” she said.

That’s all it took, he brought her down so he could kiss her again, He started to slide down the straps to her bra, then wrapped his arm around her chest to unhook it, It took many times when they were younger to learn the fine art of bra removal. He also decided that a woman invented the bra, he doesn't care if it’s true or not, because only a woman would have made it difficult for a man to remove it. Once off, he takes her breasts in. “Beautiful.” he whispered as he enclosed her nipple in his mouth and started to lightly suck, enticing a moan from her.

“I forgot you were a boob man.” she said as she moaned again after he put her other nipple in his mouth.

He let go with a popping sound, licking his lips. “No, I’m a Betty man.” he said.

He always knew the right thing to say. “God, Jug.” she said as she started grinding on him. SHe felt the bulge in his pant’s start getting bigger, it made her go faster.

“Betty?” he said.

“Mhhmm.” she said as she was lost in the motions.

“You have to stop. I'm going to cum if you don’t.” he said.

“But what’s the fun in that?” she laughed.

He grabbed her and rolled her over. He is laying on top of her now. “It will be more fun this way.” he said as he kissed her.

“Nope.” she said, rolling him over and is now on top of him again.

He shook his head. “I’m not going to last long, it’s been awhile.” he said.

She stops what she is doing and looks him in the eyes. Those eyes she loves so much. “Same” she adds, smirking.

He laughed as he started to unbutton her jeans and pull them down her legs, while he pushed his down as well. They help each other kick them off. Leaving them in his boxers and her red panties. “That’s new.” he said. “Red was never your color.” he adds as he puts his fingers under her waistband and pulls them down, exposing her heat.

“There are a lot of things you don’t know about me, Mr Jones.” she says as she helps pull down his boxers, his erection bobbles free. “Oh, Mr Jones. You seem happy to see me.” she said as she wrapped her hand around his cock, she started to pump it up and down, collecting the pre cum to help her hand slide easier.

“Betty-” he said as he bucked his hips into her.

“Shh, I know.” she said as she lined herself up with his throbbing member. She eases down on him. Both moan in relief as he bottoms out in her. She never thought she would feel like this again. This is what she was missing, closeness to the person that she loved. She starts to ride him, his hands on her hips helping her move. Neither will last long, it's been over 10 years for both.

“God, Betty, you feel so good.” he said.

“Same baby.” she said as she kissed him, he moved from her lips and started to work his way down her neck. Leaving love bites in his tracks. Every time he bit down on her, she rode him a little faster.

“Fuck, I’m going to cum.” he said as he started to push up into her harder.

“Let go, baby,” she said as she was nearing her release as well.

“Fuck.” he said as he unloaded into her.

“Almost” she said as she went harder and faster, then it hit her, the thing she needed. She collapsed on his chest breathing heavily, he held her close. Neither wants to let the other go.

They stay like that for a while. Until she sits up and looks at him.

“So, the vending machine?” she said.

He laughed. “Hungry?” he asked.

“Yeah and we have lots more to accomplish tonight, I mean talking to do.” she said as she blushed.

He laughed and kissed her again. He was happy as long as she was happy and if she wanted to stay all night, then he would stay all night. With her. It’s her choice.

The next morning, Betty wakes up in an unfamiliar place. She looked around and studied her surroundings. She sees Jughead asleep next to her. She looks at her phone and sees that it’s 6:30 in the morning. She also notices the amount of missed calls and she rolls her eyes. She wants them to leave them alone.

She starts to remember everything that transpired between her and Jughead. She smiles again. It was a great night, they got re acquainted with each other in every way possible. She’s happy with the choice she made. Jughead starts to stir next to her and she looks down at him.

“Hi," she whispers.

“Hi beautiful,” he said. She giggles as he wraps his arms around her and pulls her into him. “I missed this,” he said as he kissed her.

“I did too,” she said looking a little anxious.

“I see a but coming,” he said.

“Yeah.” She said “I don’t regret this. Not one bit. Juggie. But we need to figure out our shit before this happens again.” She said to him.

He knows she’s right. There’s too many emotions going on between them. Last night was the best night he’s ever had. He’s so happy she didn’t regret anything they did. “I know.” He said.

She kissed him one more time and got up and went to the bathroom. She comes out a few minutes later. She sees him by the window smoking a cigarette. She walks over to him and sits down.

“You smoke?” she asked.

“Yeah...on occasions when I’m stressed or nervous” he said. “It started right after I left Riverdale. It helped calm me down. I thought it was a better vice than drugs or alcohol.” he adds.

She frowned at him. “I’ll be fine” he said as he kissed her again. He loved kissing her. It was his favorite thing to do back then, and still is today. He can’t get enough.

She didn’t seem to buy his answer. Could any of them be fine after everything that has happened? But she left it alone. That was for a different day, today was for her to bask in the happiness between them.

They each go and take a shower, each then finished getting dressed, same clothes as yesterday. There's nothing they can do about that.

“What are your plans for the day?” he asked her as he tied the laces to his boots.

“Well... I was thinking...maybe get some breakfast then stop by my apartment so I can change and just talk some more. And maybe work on some of your novel together. We have a deadline now” she said.

He grins. “You know I love breakfast,” he said laughing.

“I remember. You couldn’t function without it.” She's laughing now “ you used to throw the biggest fits.” she adds.

“Yeah. I still do” he said, smirking.

“Oh no, you’re a man child aren’t you” she grinned.

He threw a pillow at her. “At times, I can be,” he says. She laughed.

“I saw a diner on the way over here. Let’s go eat and then we can head back to the city” she says.

He nods and they leave the room. They both turn and look around. Neither really wanted to leave. But they couldn’t stay. Last night was only the beginning.

They arrive at the diner and go in. “Doesn’t this remind you of pops?” she asked.

Jughead pointed to a sign. “It’s called ma’s here” he says.

“Oh. That’s weird” she said as she looked around. It had an uncanny resemblance to Pop’s.

“Very.” he laughed.

They order breakfast and the waitress is astonished by the amount of food Jughead orders. She had to clarify several times with him to make sure she heard right.

“Oh my god did you see the look on her face” Betty said laughing.

“I do that to women,” Jughead said, shrugging his shoulders.

Betty chuckles. “I think you scared her,” Betty said.

“I think you’re right,” he said smiling.

Betty just smiles at him. It’s been this long since she’s felt this relaxed and happy. But she wonders if it is okay that she feels like this. She is still mad. She is still hurt. She sighed.

“Does your dad know?” she asked him.

“No,” he said quickly.

“Are you going to tell him?” she asked.

"No," he said as quickly as the last no.

“Juggie?”

“Betty?”

“You need to tell him. He’s your father” she says frowning.

“So?” he said. His father is the last person he wants to see. Leaving him was the second hardest thing he ever had to do. Telling him is for another time and day. He has enough to deal with now.

The food comes and Jughead is relieved. Betty notices the discomfort he had with the topic they were discussing and won’t go back to the topic....yet.

They eat breakfast and talk about the early years of high school, when life was easier. It seems like old times. Betty liked the feeling. It was all coming back to her. Afterwards, they pay the bill and get back on Jughead’s bike and head back to the city.

After a while they make it back to her apartment.

“I’m on the 5th floor,'' she said as they rode the elevator up. Once there they walk down the hallway and stop at 527. She gets out her keys and unlocks the door and both of them stop in their tracks.

“Veronica,” Betty said.

Veronica along with Archie, Toni and Cheryl sit in Betty’s apartment.

Jughead felt sick to his stomach. He wasn't ready for this.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've decided that I don't like going into the outside world anymore. I'm perfectly content staying inside.   
> ~  
> ~  
> Happy May   
> ~  
> ~  
> PB

Betty has been in an amazing mood. She’s felt things she hasn’t felt in years and she wasn’t going to let Veronica or the others ruin it. This was her choice and it’s what she wanted. She’s tired of people not letting her make her own choices. She’s not a child.

All eyes were on her and Jughead as they walked through her apartment door. She sees the look of hurt in their eyes. Never in a million years did she think they would show up here. 

Jughead sighed. He’s not sure he was ready for this confrontation, especially after having such a lovely day, but he has no other options. It’s inevitable he's going to have to deal with it. He sees Archie, who looks away from him quickly, his best friend, who he did everything with growing up. Next, he looks at Veronica, someone who he grew to love. She looks like she wants to kill him. After that it was Toni who frowned, she still seemed upset. Next was Cheryl, smirking, who seemed to be in the mood for chaos. "Oh, this was going to be bad, he thought to himself. 

Betty speaks first. 

“What are you doing here, V?” Betty asked as she didn't move from Jughead’s side. 

“I was worried and I couldn’t find you. You didn’t respond to any of my messages” she said.

“I love you V. I told you I was fine and you knew exactly who I was with” Betty said.

“And I’m going to believe that you were fine when you’re with him,” Veronica said. Then she looks at Jughead. Rage comes across her face. “And you.” She said, pointing a finger at him. “I’m not sure where to even begin with you.” she adds. Betty knows she's mad, but doesn't care at this point. She has no rights. 

“V, let him be” Betty said, getting angry, she wants Veronica to drop this, she’s afraid things will get said that can’t be taken back if she doesn’t. 

“Why?” she asked, looking directly at Betty now.

“Because, I asked you too,” Betty said.

Then Veronica gasped “What the fuck is on your neck?” she asked as she pointed to a deep purple bruise on the side of Betty’s neck. 

“Nothing,” Betty said as she brought her hand up to try and cover it. 

“That’s great...You’re fucking him. That’s fucked B. After everything he’s put you through, the first time you're with him, you jump in bed with him. I can’t believe you.” She said getting more angry about the situation.

“Ronnie,” Jughead said, finally having enough of this. 

“You do not say my name.” She said, putting her hand up towards him and signaling for him to stop. 

Archie, Cheryl and Toni just watch. 

“Can you let me explain, please?” Jughead asked.

“I don’t care.” she said.

“I was protecting Betty.” he said.

“I DON’T CARE!” she yelled it this time. 

He just looks at her. He just wants her to listen. Betty wasn’t even this mad, or she didn’t show it, when he tried to explain his actions. It was pure rage. He didn’t realize he hurt her this much. “Ronnie” He said, 

Veronica starts to cry and she looks at him. “Do you know what we’ve been through? It was so fucking hard. I had to be strong for everyone. Me!” she said. “ Betty completely lost it. For years she was a shell of herself. She tried killing herself. Did you know that? Huh?” she adds as she starts to pace back and forth.” she had to be admitted to the Psych ward. She went to therapy for years.” she said.

“V” Betty said. 

Veronica ignored her. She had to get this said. “I had to be there for her. ME!” She yelled. “Archie was a mess. He couldn’t sleep at night because he was having nightmares about the BlackHood. He lost his best friend, his brother.” She sighed. “The town was a mess.” She's said, shaking her head. “Your father tried burning down the town to avenge you” she said as she started to laugh. 

“I’m sorry.” He said as he tried to walk towards her, Betty grabbed his arm to stop him. 

“I’m not done,” she yelled.

He nodded. What else could he do? What could anyone do?

Betty just listened. Listened to her friend. She never really realized she was hurting. By the looks on everyone’s face. No one did. 

“Do you think that the only one that you hurt and had suffered was Betty.” She said, 

“No,” he said. He knows he hurt everyone. But he felt like he hurt Betty the most. He loved her.

“It seems like it.” She sighed “Archie lost you too. Everyone lost you.” She looked around at everyone. She sees sorrow in their eyes. “I lost you,” she said, frowning. 

Jughead sighed. This hurts.

“Jug. I loved you like family” she’s said in tears again. “The most important days of my life. You weren't there” she said.

“Ronnie,” Archie said, walking towards her.

“No. He needs to hear everything he’s done” she said sobbing. “My wedding day when I married your best friend. You weren't there” she said “when my kids were born. You weren't there” she looks down at the ground then looks back at him. She’s trying to collect herself. “When he needed you. when I needed you.” she said.

“I was there Ronnie,” he said.

“What?” She said.

“May 15th 2024 at 5:30 pm at Saint John's cathedral” he said.

She gasped.

“December 17 2024 and October 21st 2028.” He said.

Veronica’s crying even more. 

“I was there.” He said, sighing.

Betty looks at him confused. He turns to look at her. “I was at the wedding. That’s where Toni saw me for the first time.” he said.

“Oh.” Betty said.

“You watched my wedding?” Veronica asked.

“I did. I have pictures. You were a beautiful bride” Jughead smiles.

“And my babies?” She asked. 

“I went and saw them after they were born. I needed to see some sort of happiness in my life. I was fucking miserable” I said.

“Who’s fucking fault is that.” She said.

“Mine, Ronnie and I can’t take it back. Okay. I know I screwed up. I hurt everyone I ever loved.” He sighed. “I thought I was doing what was best,” he adds.

“I can’t do this right now” Veronica said leaving the apartment and slamming the door behind her. 

“Ugh” Archie said “i'll be back” he added and left after her.

“Where can I smoke?” Jughead asked Betty.

“The door over here leads to a balcony. You can out there” she said.

“Thanks” He said as he walked off. He nods at Toni and smiles at Cheryl. Both women smile and nod back. 

Betty feels like it’s going to be a very long day. 

Betty followed Jughead outside and she stayed silent as he lit his cigarette.“I fucked up” he sighed.

Again, she said nothing.

“I just don’t know anymore, Betts” he sighed and looked at her “I’m so fucking sorry” he added.

“I know” she said as she put her hand on his arm. 

“It’s just, I really thought I was doing what was best. I was protecting you. I never once considered what everyone else was going to go through.” he sighed, running his hand through his hair. “I was selfish,” he adds.

“You’re right. You were very selfish. You thought you could control everything” she said “and you can’t. It wasn’t your choice.” She sighed.

“Yeah,” He said. “ I know.” he said as he lit another cigarette.

“I’ll be back” she said as she squeezed his hand in a sign of assurance. He nods and continues to look at the city skyline. 

Betty walks back inside while Toni and Cheryl sit on her couch

“You good?” Toni asked.

“I am.” She chuckled “you know it’s probably the first time that it’s not actually me that’s about to have a nervous breakdown” Betty adds.

“Yeah. How’s Jones?” Toni asked her.

“I’m not actually sure. I think he’s finally starting to understand that he fucked up.” Betty said. “I’m going to go find V” she adds.

“I’ll go talk to Jones,” Toni said.

“I’ll just sit here” Cheryl said, shrugging her shoulders. 

Betty laughed as she walked out the door. She doesn’t have to make it far. Veronica is sitting on the floor at the end of the hall. She walks towards her. 

“Hey” Betty said.

“Hey” Archie responded. “ I’ll leave you guys be.” He adds as he gets up and stands by Betty.

“Go sit with Cheryl. I think she’s a little lonely” Betty smiled.

“I will,” he said as he went back to Betty’s apartment.

Betty sits next to Veronica, who is still clearly upset, and grabs her hand. “I love you V” Betty said.

Veronica looked at her “I love you too B” she smiles.

“I’m sorry.” Betty said. 

“It’s not your fault” Veronica said.

“I think a little bit of it is.” Betty sighed “I always thought you were okay. It never once dawned on me that you were hurting and I’m so sorry” Betty said.

“I was the strong one. Someone had to do it” Veronica smiled. 

“This is a hot mess,” Betty said.

“Yeah, yeah it is.” Veronica said.

“So What’s next” Betty asked

“Don’t you think I should be asking you that.” Pointing at Betty’s neck.

Betty started to blush and laughed a little bit. “We’ve actually talked a lot. I know pretty much everything and why he did what he did.” She said.

“Why’s that exactly?” Veronica asked. “He keeps saying he was protecting you.” Veronica adds.

“Juggie did something he’s not proud of. He was trying to protect FP and of course it was to the snake charmer” Betty said. 

“Penny Peabody?” Veronica said in shock. 

“The one and only. Anyways, she came back and threatened me” Betty said. 

“Oh?” Veronica said. She really wasn’t expecting all of this. She thought it was something stupid Jughead got drawn into. Now, knowing it had to deal with this father and Penny. It was starting to make sense. 

“And juggie felt like the only way he could fix it was to take him out of the equation” Betty said. 

“He could have come to us? We would do anything to help him” Veronica said.

“I told him that,” Betty sighed.

“I’m still so mad and to be honest I didn’t know I was this mad until I saw him” Veronica said.

“I get it. I'm still mad too.” Betty said. 

Veronica chuckled. “Mad enough to sleep with him,” she said.

“Well, I couldn’t help myself. I love him V. I always have and I always will” she said .

“He’s Jug. He’s your soulmate” she said.

“Yeah. It’s going to take time though. Ten years is a long time.” Betty said.

Veronica nods “ He said he was at my wedding, at the birth of Rosie and Aj” she said.

“Yeah. That’s news to me” Betty said.

“He kept an eye on all of us.” Veronica said. 

“Yeah” Betty smiled. He made sure they were all doing okay. 

“I’m not sure what to think about that,” Veronica said.

“Did you know he never got with anyone? Never made any friends, he just worked and went to school. Got his bachelors and masters degree and kept tabs on all of us” Betty said. 

“What a lonely way to live” Veronica said.

“He said he didn’t deserve to be happy.” Betty said.

Veronica frowned. “I guess we should get back in there. I think I can act like a civilized human” Veronica smirked. 

Back inside the apartment. Toni steps out on the balcony.

“You okay?” She asked Jughead.

“Nope” he sighed “I think I fucked up” he said.

“I think you’re right, but we will get through it. Together, alright.” She said.

“Alright,” He said.

Toni looks behind her. “Betty is back with Veronica, let’s go back in” she said.

Jughead sighed.

“You didn’t think this would be easy did you?” she laughed.

He laughed as well. “No. No I didn’t” he said He walks back inside for round 2. 

What does one say to another who they haven’t seen in 10 years and that isn’t the love of your life, but your family? For a writer, Jughead is at a loss for words. 

The Six of them are sitting in Betty's living room. No one's really saying anything. No one knows what to say.

Betty’s phone rings.“Hello...Hey Charlie... does ....um...okay.... I can be there at 2 ... thanks see you then” she said.

“I have to go to work at 2 and meet with my boss about the book” she said looking at Jughead. 

“Okay” He said.

“Jughead.” Veronica said. He looked at her. “I’m sorry for yelling and attacking you like that. I didn’t mean it” she said.

“Actually Ronnie. I think you did," Jughead said, smiling.

“You’re right. I did," she said.

“It’s okay. I deserved it," he smiled. 

She smiles. This conversation is going to be a lot better than the other one he thought. “Did you really see my wedding?” she asked.

“I did. I took pictures of it” he said.

“Can I see them?” She asked.

“Of course” he said “they are at my apartment, so I’ll bring them the next time we see each other.” He adds.

“I read your book. Did you mean what you wrote?” she asked him.

“I did at the time I wrote it. Now I’m not sure.” He said, sighing. She nods. She seemed pleased with his answer.

“So, you really thought you had no other choice?.” she asked. 

“I really did. When you’re 17. You don’t think about everything as a whole. You only think about what’s in front of you. She threatened Betty. I honestly thought I had no other choice. I didn’t want her to threaten you guys. So I did what I did, because I felt like if I wasn’t there. There would be no reason for her to fuck with you guys.” He said.

They all frowned at his words. 

“I don’t want you to feel like you couldn’t have come to us” Archie said. “You are my brother. I would have done anything for you. We could have done this together” he adds.

“Same.” Toni said.

“I didn’t want you to get hurt,” Jughead said.

“Again. That was not your choice Jug” Betty said.

He looked away. “Hey” Betty said as she grabbed his face and cupped it in her hands.

“What?” he asked. Betty then kissed him and he seemed to calm his nerves down. 

Betty sees the time. “Hey. I need to go to work real quick. Maybe, umm, stay here. Fix dinner and talk some more.” She says to all of them.

“That sounds good. Mom is keeping the kids for the night.” Veronica said.

“We can go to the store and get food.” Cheryl said “What do you guys want?” She adds, asking.

“Surprise us,” Betty said smiling. 

“I’ll eat anything,” Jughead said.

Cheryl laughed “I see that hasn’t changed” she said.

He shrugged his shoulders. He really loves food.

“I’ll be back,” Betty said.

“Want me to come with you?” he asked her.

“I’ll be quick I promise.” She said as she leaned over to kiss him. She blushes when she pulls back. She doesn’t know why she did that, it’s not like they are together.

He nods and she leaves. Cheryl and Toni are leaving as well. Veronica gets the phone. “I’m ordering wine,” she said, “Lot’s of it.” She adds, laughing. 

So it’s just Archie and Jughead. Neither wanted to speak, both were nervous. Veronica gets off the phone and comes and sits next to Archie  
.   
“That’s done. It should be here in an hour” she said.

“So Jughead. Tell us what you have been doing while you were gone.” she said. 

And for the next hour they all talk. He tells her everything, from his degrees to where he worked and lived. Told her how he kept an eye on all of them. She told him all about the kids and how she took over Lodge industries. They talked a little about Betty. He learned more about her. Stuff he knew she wouldn't tell him about, her time in the hospital. A lot was the same yet so much was so different. Jughead was happy they still had each other and Veronica was there for Betty when he couldn't be.

Cheryl and Toni came back with quite a few bags. 

“My god Cher. Who are you feeding?” Veronica chuckled.

“I know it’s been a long time but have you seen Jug eat?” she laughed.

“Fair point” she said as Jughead blushed, he really liked food.

“Any who. We are cooking Meatballs with a Salsa Verde, Chicken Paella and New York style cheesecake” Cheryl said.

“Wow. That sounds amazing” Jughead said, he hasn't had home cooked food in years, he mainly lives off take out. It's easy. 

“Well, Yeah. I only do amazing” Cheryl said as she smirked. 

“I wouldn’t expect anything less,” he said smiling. He missed this. 

They started to unpack the groceries and put them on the counter. There was a knock on the door. “It must be the wine.” Veronica said.

Jughead went to go answer and he opened the door. “Can I help you?” He asked.

“Delivery for J. Jones” the man said.

Jughead became very wary all of a sudden “That’s me” he said. 

“Sign here” the man said.

Jughead does and he hands him a package. He shuts the door and opens it. There’s a flash drive in it. 

“What’s that?” Veronica asked.

“I’m not sure. Some delivery guy just dropped it off” he said.

“For you?” she asked. 

“Yeah,” he said. 

“That’s odd” Veronica said.

Jughead walks over to Betty’s computer and starts it up and puts the drive in it. All of them stand around and wait to see what’s on it.

“What the fuck!” Veronica said.

“Oh my god.” Cheryl said.

Just then Jughead's stomach drops, his heart beats faster. What he feared, happened. 

“Hello. Jonesy. Did ya Miss me” a lady on the screen said.

“Penny Peabody” he mouthed.


	18. Chapter 18

Jughead’s worst fear has come true. What he tried to keep from happening has happened. He’s shaken to the core as he watches the video in front of him that is playing on the laptop on the table.

“Hello, jonesy. Did ya miss me”

“Penny Peabody,” He said.

Veronica gasped. Cheryl started cussing. Toni nor Archie said nothing, they just looked at the screen in front of them.

“Are you missing anyone?” She asked, laughing. “Of course you are.” Penny adds.

“Fuck” jughead yelled

“I seem to have your ponytails” she smirked.

Jughead’s fist are balled up. He wants to punch something. Which he does, the wall next to him.

“Jug” Archie said as he grabbed his arm trying to calm him down. Which it doesn’t help. He just looks at him and glares.

“I warned you, told you what would happen. Then you went and died on me.” She chuckled.

“What the hell is she doing?” Toni finally asked.

“Then some years later. I found out you were alive.” She grinned. “Made my day really” She adds.

She then motioned to someone off camera. They bring in a kicking and screaming Betty. “Let go of me assholes” she’s yelling. They threw her down to the ground. Jughead growled and Veronica was in tears.

“So, I spread word of my death.” She rolled her eyes “Took you long enough, 3 fucking years to get to this day.” She said. “No listen closely Jonesy” she smirked.

Jughead’s rage is boiling. Never has he been this angry before in his life. “Payback's a bitch.” she smirked. “Come and find me” she adds as the camera turns off.

A spew of cuss words erupted from his mouth.

“Jug?” Veronica said.

“What!!” He yelled. She arched her brow. He knew she meant business. “I’m sorry. What?” he asked more calmly this time.

“I thought Penny was dead?” she asked.

“So did I.” He said as he sat down and covered his face with his hands. “This is my fucking fault. I should have stayed dead” he said “I need to go. I need to find her and trade myself for her.” he adds.

“Jughead Jones!" Veronica yelled. He turns and looks at her. “We are not doing this.” She said.

“I’m sorry. I allowed this to happen” he said.

“Look at me,” she said.

He looks back at her “What?” he sighed.

“We are doing this together. Which you should have done 10 years ago.” She said.

The others just watch. Unsure what is really going on. Toni’s on the phone.

“Do you remember the day I told you to go after Betty? What did I say to you?” she asked.

~

_11 years ago, junior year_

_Jughead is sitting in the cafeteria eating lunch when Veronica comes over and sits with him. It’s usually Archie who sits with him but he's off doing football duties._

_“Veronica, what do I owe the pleasure?” he asked._

_“My beanie wearing friend. I have a question for you?” she asked._

_He arched his brow. “We’re friends?” he laughed._

_“I think we could be, I know I’m not from here but I adore Betty and well you're her best friend.” she said._

_“Yeah, I know.” he said._

_“So my question is, When are you going to make a move, because this is getting pathetic.” she said._

_“Huh?” he asked._

_“Jug, your pining over Betty is getting old. I've heard about it and witnessed it myself for the past 2 months. Ask her out already, it will put both of you out of misery.” she said,_

_“I’m not sure I know what you are talking about,” he said. He knows exactly what she is saying but he's more afraid than anything._

_Veronica laughed. “ Archie was right, you are stubborn. Okay, let me put it in layman terms. You like Betty and you won't do anything about it because you think Betty likes Archie. Archie doesn't like Betty because he knows you have been basically in love with her since you were in diapers. So you don’t want to be rejected and in reality you won’t be because Betty is in love with you.” she said,_

_“Wow.” he said as he mouth dropped open, He wasn’t expecting any of that to come out of her mouth. “That was a lot of words,” he adds._

_“Well, I had a lot to say. And I want to see everyone achieve happiness.” She said, smiling._

_“She loves me?” he asked._

_“Yes, Jug. She loves you but you didn't hear it from me.” she said. “And if you silly kids would have communicated. You could have been together sooner.” she said,_

_“I don’t think we were ready for that.” Jughead said._

_“Maybe, Maybe not. But you are now. I see it. So go ask her out. Do something. Stop being this emo loner kid.” she said. “And then we can be friends.”_

_“So? If i don’t ask her out we couldn't be friends.” he laughed._

_“No, because I couldn’t be friends with someone who would pass up happiness because they were afraid.” she said as she smiled. “So, stop being afraid and show her the man you truly are.” she adds._

_~_

“It doesn't matter. I can’t. You can’t get hurt” he said “I couldn’t live with myself, don’t you understand that.” he said.

“That didn’t answer my question. What did I say?” she asked even louder this time.

He sighed. He knew she wasn’t going to let this go. “Stop being afraid.” he said,

“And?” she said, crossing her arms.

“Show her the man you truly are.” he adds.

“Jughead. You can’t keep doing this. We are here for you. We will find her together. We are doing this together. Us.... your family” she said as she stepped closer to him. “So stop being afraid and show us the man you really are.” she adds.

“No” he said as he was close to tears.

“Not your choice this time.” She said as she grabbed his face to look at hers. “You are going to finish what was started 10 years ago and this time you have me” Veronica said as she pulled him into a hug.

“And me” Archie said as he got up and stood by him.

“Me too” Toni grinned. “It’s been a while since I kicked ghoulie ass” she laughed.

“Of course I will help” Cheryl said “that bitch has my cousin.” She said.

“Do you see?” Veronica said.

He looks at the four of them in front of him, his friends, and his family. And he finally sees. They are stronger together than when he’s by himself. He made a big mistake 10 years ago. Which he chose to only trust himself instead of his family. This time he's not making the choice for them. They are making their own choices.

“I do. It’s your choice” he said.

She nods.

“I’m sorry that I didn’t do this years ago” he said in tears now as he fell to the ground.

Veronica goes down with him. He pulls his face to hers.“Hey. It’s the past. Now let’s go get your girl” she said as she pulled him into a hug. It doesn't go unnoticed by him that she said your girl. He smiles.

He pulled away from Veronica and they both stood up.“I’m not sure where to start,” he said to them.

“Well, we go to where this first started” toni said.

“Home” Jughead said.

“Yup. Pea is expecting us,” Toni said.

Jughead sighed. The serpents don't know he’s alive. His father doesn't know he’s alive. And he’s heading back to the snake pit. A place he hasn’t seen in over 10 years. Fantastic, he thought.

“I just called my driver. Elio will be here shortly” Veronica said.

“Okay” is all he said as he waited.

They make it outside and now are waiting in front of Betty’s apartment waiting for Elio to arrive.

Jughead’s pacing back and forth. “What if we are too late?” Jughead asked as he seemed to be getting more worried.

“Jug. Look at me” Veronica said.He turns and looks. “Penny’s not going to kill her. She’s using her to draw out.” She said.

“I can’t...I can’t have her hurt. I spent all this time making sure she was safe.” He said.

“Once we get to Riverdale we will find her” she said.

Once again Veronica is being strong for everyone. Jughead looks at her and sees she’s trying hard not to lose it. Betty’s her best friend. Her family. She would be lost without her. He sighed and realized something. They need to be there for each other.

“Come here," he said as he pulled her in for a hug. “You’re right and I’m sorry. We will get her back," he said.

She smiles and nods. This is what she needed.

Archie comes over to them. “Elio is here,” Archie told them.

They all went and got in the car. They all mostly keep to themselves. Jughead looks up to see Archie staring at him. “Arch?” He said.

“I’m mad at you,” Archie said.

“Okay” jughead said, again what else is he supposed to say. Archie has already learned his reasons why.

“You need to get your shit together” he said.

“Yeah. I know I’m trying.” Jughead said.

Archie sighed “Don’t do that shit again. Disappearing on us was not cool bro” Archie said.

“I don’t plan on leaving again,” he said.

“Okay” Archie said as he turned to look out the window. He then quickly turned his head back to Jughead. “Do it again. I’m seriously going to kick your ass” Archie said.

“Okay,” Jughead said nodding.

“Okay” Archie said as he nodded back.

“Wow! What did I just witness?” Toni said as she laughed.

“I think that was a man's way of making up or close to it ” Veronica said shaking her head.

“I guess” Toni said, shrugging her shoulders.

“My turn now.” Cheryl said, smirking.

“I know people, Hobo. Hurt cousin Betty again, And you will know those people too, that is all” Cheryl said.

“God. You’re scary” Jughead said “Oh, I promise I won’t. I can’t live without her anymore. She completes me.” Jughead adds.

Cheryl smiles at that.

“If only you figured this shit out 10 years ago. We wouldn’t be here right now ” toni said as she rolled her eyes. She is still a little bit upset even though she has known everything for years. He caused drama and she hates drama.

“Really?” Jughead said as he left out a soft laugh.

“Really.” Toni said she then laughed with him. He’s still her friend.

Jughead just shakes his head. He missed this. He missed all of them.

For the remainder of the car ride, they tell the stories of the past 10 years. Jughead enjoys hearing about their lives. He tells them about his too.

About two hours later they hit the outskirts of Riverdale.

“It still looks the same," Jughead said as he looked out the window.

“Nothing really has changed,” Archie said.

A few minutes later they arrive at the Whyt Wyrm.

“Lots of bikes.” Jughead said.

“Yeah. I think Pea called everyone in.” Toni said.

“My dad?” Jughead asked.

“I think so,” Toni adds.

Jughead sighed. He thought seeing Betty for the first time was rough, he can’t even imagine what his father will say and do, when he finds out that his only son faked his own death.

“It will be alright” toni said as she took his hand and squeezed it.

They all get out of the car and head in. Jughead is the last to enter. It’s crowded. Seems like there are more serpents now. A lot has really changed in the last 10 years.

“Tiny” pea said as he finally sees them

“Dumbass,” Toni said.

Veronica choked on laughter. “Hi pea” she said.

“Hi Ronnie” He said as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug.

Jughead is hidden behind Archie and Cheryl.

A man comes from the back of the bar. “Why did you call us here?” he asked.

Pea looked over at them.

“He called because of me and I need help” Jughead said as he walked to where the man was. The crowd gasped. The man froze in his place. Like he’s seen a ghost. And in reality he has.

“Jughead?” He said cautiously.

“Yeah. It’s me dad” jughead said.

_5 hours ago._

_Betty’s is standing outside her apartment building waiting for her Uber. She’s heading to work to meet with her boss. Her co-worker Charlie called her earlier asking her to come meet with their boss to discuss Jughead’s book. Jughead offered to go with her. But she wanted him to stay and talk with the others and she wasn’t going to be long. The Uber shows up about 5 mins later and she gets in. She gives him the address and after a while she starts to get worried. It doesn’t look familiar._

_“Excuse me? I don’t think we are going the right way.” Betty told him._

_He just smirked._

_“Umm. Could you pull over please?” she asked._

_“No ma’am. We got somewhere to be” he said._

_“Pull over now” she screamed as she pulled out her phone._

_The man slammed on his breaks and she wasn’t buckled in and went flying into the seats in front of her. He then turned around and grabbed her phone and threw it out of the window._

_Her head hurts now and she sees his hand coming to her face with what looks like a cloth in it. She’s trying her best to get away from him. But he’s too much. He overpowered her and she passed out._

_A little while later,_

_Betty is tied to a chair in what looks like an empty warehouse. She’s looking around. She doesn’t see anyone._

_“Hello?” she yelled_  
_._  
_She sighed. She’s scared._

_A blonde woman comes in through a door. “Ponytails.” She said “I see you’re awake now.” she said._

_Betty said nothing._

_“Let me introduce myself. I’m Penny Peabody.” she said_

_“The snake charmer.” Betty whispered._

_“Ahh. Yes. A name I haven’t heard for many years.” She said._

_Betty’s heard stories about Penny. She’s one vicious and crazy bitch. They say, she once stabbed her cousin because she didn’t bring the right potato salad to the family picnic. This woman scares her. This is the same woman who scared Jughead into faking his own death._

_“Do you know why you are here”? Penny asked._

_“I’m assuming it has to do with Jughead,” Betty said._

_“Yes. You are right.” She said. The door in the back opened and someone else came in. “Start the recording.” Penny said._

_Betty watches as she starts to talk into the camera._

_“Hello jonesy. Did ya miss me?” She said. She looked at Betty. “Are you missing anyone?” She asked, laughing. “Of course you are.” Penny said._

_Betty’s trying to scream but a hand covers her mouth._

_“I seem to have your ponytails” she smirked “I warned you, told you what would happen. Then you went and died on me” She chuckled._

_Betty tried to bite the hand that was on her mouth. She wasn’t quick enough. They pulled her hair and smacked her face._

_“Then some years later. I found out you were alive.” She grinned. “Made my day really” She adds._

_Penny then motioned to the man who was holding on to Betty. He untied her and started to drag her in front of the camera._

_“Let go of me asshole” Betty’s yelling._

_“So, I spread word of my death.” She rolled her eyes “Took you long enough, 3 fucking years to get to this day.” She said._

_Penny goes over and grabs Betty’s face. “Now listen closely Jonesy” she smirked. Penny looks at the camera._

_“Payback's a bitch.” She smirked. “Come find me” she adds as the camera turns off._

_“Fuck you” Betty said spitting at her._

_“Nah. You aren’t my type” Penny said laughing._

_“He’s going to find me,” Betty said._

_“I’m counting on it,” she smirked._

_“The serpents are going to kill you” Betty said “I’m still the queen” she adds._

_Penny just smirks._


	19. Chapter 19

You could hear a pin drop, that's how quiet it was in a bar full of very loud men. Everyone has their attention on Jughead who just appeared. He was standing behind everyone. Some faces full of shock, others full of anger. But the one that mattered most was full of hurt. 

Jughead sees his father for the first time in 10 years, he keeps tabs on him like he did with the others, so he knows he's been doing alright. He looks older but still looks the same, which is tired. They all look tired. 

He’s also nervous, a feeling he should be used to by now. He looks around and sees everyone staring at him. He looks back at his father. 

“Jughead," Fp said in shock. His son is one person he never thought he would see again. 

“Hi dad” he said, with a slight smile. 

Fp cant take his eyes off of him. He is so confused. “What’s going on?” FP finally asked.

“Umm” Jughead said. He is unsure if he wants to do this here. It might be better if they do this alone, in private. They don’t need all these eyes on them. 

“Someone needs to tell me what the hell is going on before I lose my shit” FP yelled. “Because I’m telling you I’m close to losing my shit.” he adds, still yelling. 

“I need help.” Jughead said as he just blurted it out. The real reason he is here. Help to find Betty and to get her back. 

“Boy!! That doesn't answer my question” he said, getting more and more angry.

“Fine. Penny kidnapped Betty.” He sighed

“What?” Fp said. “Penny is dead.” he adds. 

Jughead sighed, again,“10 years ago, Penny threatened Betty after she found out what I did to protect you. After she sent you to prison. I then decided to fake my death to protect Betty and everyone else too. Penny then faked her death to draw me out because she found out I was alive. Now she took Betty for revenge” he said as fast as he could. 

“Wait... what?” FP said as he ran his hand through his hair trying to comprehend what’s going on. 

“Will you please help me?” Jughead asked him. He has no one else to turn to. But he knows deep down his father will help. The serpents will help. 

Fp is ignoring the question at hand “You fucking made me believe you were dead all of this time” FP said. He’s livid “My own boy” he adds.

“I’m sorry dad. I thought taking myself out of the equation would make everyone safe.” Jughead said as he looked around. “Like I said, I tried taking care of Penny after she sent you to jail. It backfired and it pissed her off” he adds. “I get it. I fucked up and I’m now paying for my actions” he adds. 

Fp studies his face for a minute. He feels he didn’t do this on his own. “Who else knew?” FP asked as he looked at Pea and Toni. 

“I did this on my own.” Jughead said.

“Mhhmm.” FP said he knows there's more to this. 

The whole bar is watching. Jughead is shaking. Veronica comes over and takes his hand and holds it.

“This is so fucked up, I can’t believe this.” Fp said. He then sighed. They need privacy.“Follow me” he said as he started towards the back of the bar, where the office is. 

Veronica, Toni and Pea follow behind them. Archie and Cheryl stayed out in the bar. Fp opens the door and they all follow in. 

“Dad, let me explain,” Jughead said. 

“Why didn’t you come to me, Jug. We could have figured this out” FP sighed. “Together.” he adds.

It almost looks like he wants to cry. Something that’s completely understandable considering he just found out his son is alive. Fp thinks about that day. The day that haunted him. That day he remembers it so clearly, That’s the day his whole world changed. He got word that his only son was killed in a motorcycle accident, which was blamed on The Black Hood. He lost it. Then he turned to alcohol, it was his coping mechanism. He may not have been a good father, but it was still his son. Then one day Hal Cooper was arrested, it turned out he was the Black hood. The news of this made him furious. He tried to burn down the jail. He couldn’t believe it, his oldest friend's husband killed his son. He wanted to die, he almost did. He then got thrown into rehab. It took a long time to get to a place in his life where he didn’t hate everything. Fred Andrews was the biggest contributor to that. Years passed and he was happy. It took time but he was himself again. Now he's looking at his son, the one that took years to overcome, so many emotions are overwhelming him. He’s not sure what to do next.

“I was stupid. I thought I knew it all. I thought I could do everything myself.” Jughead said. 

“Why now? Why come back after all these years?” He asked

“Because of her.” Jughead said.”It's always because of her.” he adds as his voice hitched as he spoke those last words. 

FP walked towards his son. Jughead stiffened, unsure what he’s doing. Fp then turned to Pea. “You don’t seem shocked by this,” FP said to pea.

“I’m not. I’ve known for about a year and half” pea said.

“Seriously!” FP said.

“Trust me, I ripped his ass. I’ve never been so angry.” Pea said. 

FP then looks at Toni, she smirks and she knows what’s coming. “ How long have you known?” he asked.

Toni, Pea and Jughead were the closest of all of the serpents from their time. If he wasn’t with Betty, Archie and Veronica, he was with them. 

“I found out 5 years ago,” she said.

“You knew for 5 fucking years and didn’t bother to tell anyone," FP is now yelling at Toni.  
.  
Cheryl steps into the room just then and goes in front of Toni. 

“Babe. I got this.” Toni said as she looked at FP. Cheryl backed away. 

“Like I told them. It wasn’t my secret to tell. I was mad as hell when I found out. And to be honest, I still am. I screamed at him and yelled until I was blue in the face.” Toni said “But it had to be him to tell everyone. He did this, he needed to be the one to fix this.” she said as she looked at Jughead. “Like I told you then, what you did was a punk ass move. I don’t care what the motives were. Letting everyone know you were dead was the wrong way. I will always stand behind you even when I don’t believe in your reasons” Toni adds. “But you gotta do better, These people are my family too and it destroyed them, and I helped create that by not telling them, so please don’t put me in that position again,” Toni said. 

Jughead walked over to her and hugged her. “I'm sorry,” he said. “I’m so fucking sorry.” he said again.

FP looked back at Jughead and started to walk towards him. Jughead stiffens and Veronica takes his hand again and holds on tight. She knows he’s nervous and she's trying to calm him down. She’s done this numerous times with Betty and it does work. FP stops in front of Jughead. 

“Come here” He said as he pulled him into a tight embrace. 

Veronica let go of his hand. 

Jughead sighed in relief, he missed his father so much. This hug was everything. 

Fp pulled away.“I've missed you so much. I lost myself when you died” FP said before hugging him again. 

Veronica is wiping tears from her eyes.

“I’m so sorry. I fucked up, dad. Forgive me.” Jughead said in tears.

“Don’t do that shit to me again. I’m getting too old for that” he said with a soft chuckle.

“I won’t. I promise.” he said.

“Good, now let's go get your girl.” Fp said as he opened the door. 

Back in the crowded bar, one question was asked.

“So, who's the king?” 

Pea answered. “Jug is, I was only keeping the seat warm.” he said.

Jughead smiled, he's wrong. Pea is the king. 

The Serpent's fall back and start to talk among themselves, Pea and Fp have gone and given a few of them instructions. 

Jughead goes and sits at the bar next to Veronica. He’s waiting for something, anything. He just doesn't know what.. He’s unsure really on what to do. He needs to find Betty but he doesn’t know where to start. He’s waiting for some serpents to get back with Pea to have more information before starting. He sees Cheryl running towards him and Veronica. He’s not sure where the others are at the moment. 

“What’s wrong Cheryl? ” Jughead asked her.

“They just found Charlie’s body in an alley behind Betty’s job,” she said.

“Who’s Charlie?” he asked.

“A friend of Betty’s that she worked with.” Veronica said.

“She’s the one that called and told Betty that she needed to come into work” Cheryl said.

“Oh.” He said. “It has to be connected, Don’t you think?” he said.

“That’s what I’m thinking. That’s how Penny got Betty. She got Charlie first.” Cheryl said.

“Fuck!” he yelled. Clearly getting agitated.

“She’s not going to kill her.” Veronica said as she squeezed his hand. Ever since they found out about Betty. His anxiety has been high.

FP walks over to him. “I think we found the place where Penny’s held up in” he said.

“Then why are we still here?” Jughead said as he started to get up.

“Because we need to be smart about this. Penny’s not stupid.” FP said 

“Ugh” Jughead said.

They heard the door and turned and saw it was Archie and he'd brought some people. “I thought we could use more help,” Archie said. 

There in front of him stood Archie’s dad, Fred and then Betty's mother, Alice and someone he didn’t know that was with her. 

'I couldn’t believe it when Archie told me. I needed to see it for myself.” Fred said as he hugged Jughead. “I missed you,” he adds. Fred thinks of Jughead as his own son. There was a time when he was younger that Fred took him in because his father was having a rough go at it. Fred loves Jughead and vice versa. 

“I’m sorry,” Jughead said.

“We ain’t got time for that. It is what it is.” Fred said “I’m here to help.” he adds.

Jughead smiled. 

Alice comes over and slaps Jughead out of nowhere. 

“What the fuck?” Jughead yelled as he rubbed his cheek. 

“Alice!” both FP and Fred spoke at the same time.

“This is his fault. My daughter is missing because of him. My daughter left me because of him” Alice said 

Jughead frowned. It was his fault. 

“Alice. Just stop.” Veronica said. “It's a combination of things on why she left. You can’t just blame him.” She adds.

“You can’t speak to me like that. It’s your fault too.” Alice said to Veronica.

Veronica rolled her eyes. “You act like we kept her from you. But how many times did you come visit?” She said “if you want to continue to place blame. Blame yourself too” she adds.

Alice huffed. 

“Alice. Remember the calm ” her husband Edgar said.

“Yes. Honey. I remember.” she said as she looked at them. “I’m sorry for attacking you like that. The past is the past.” She adds.

Jughead arched his brow and looked at Veronica.

“Just go with it,” FP said, shrugging his shoulders. Then he leaned into his boy “she married a hippie and this is how they do things.” He said, 

“Oh, Um, okay” he said.

Pea comes back to the bar. 

“FP.” He yelled.

“Pea” FP said.

“Have you seen Tall boy lately?” Pea asked.

“Hmm. Not really, Why?” Fp asked.

“Because. He’s a fucking traitor” pea screamed.

FP looked at Him confused. 

“What fuck does that mean?” Jughead asked.

“It means that he’s working for Penny,” Pea said. “So, a couple of days ago, I thought he was acting weird. So I started to look into it and I then followed him today right back to that warehouse on 3rd and Forest.” Pea adds.

“Go on” FP said.

“That’s the warehouse the ghoulies occupy,” Pea said.

“I knew he was a little bitch.” FP growled.

“Jones.” Toni said as she walked in the door.

Both Jughead and FP looked. She walked over and handed Jughead an envelope addressed to him. 

He opens it and it’s a lock of blonde hair and a picture of Betty tied up as Penny licked her face. “Mine” He said as he threw the picture down and walked out the door. 

FP picked it up. “Shit” he said as he ran.

The others followed. Not really understanding why. Jughead’s on a mission and no one can stop  
him.


	20. Chapter 20

Jughead is in the parking lot of the Wyrm. Heading for one place and one place only. Ghoulies lair. He doesn’t care anymore. He needs to end this once and for all. It’s been 10 years in the making and he's so over it.

As he’s walking, He stops and realizes he doesn’t have a way there. He looks at the bikes trying to see if there is one that can be easily taken. He then hears a voice. He turns around slowly.

“Jughead Jones, has the past 24 hours taught you anything," Veronica said yelling.

There’s only 2 people in this world that can get Jughead Jones to remotely do anything and she is one of them. No one knows why. But there was always a bond between them. Maybe it’s because of their shared experience with horrible parents or their love for Betty. No one ever questioned it. They just went with it. It didn’t start off that way, Jughead was indifferent to her at first, but it wasn't until she opened his eyes to his love of Betty that everything changed.

He was about to open his mouth when she spoke.

“Just don’t.” She said, putting her hand up to signal for him to stop. “let’s go back inside and think this out. We need a plan. Don’t be stupid.” She said.

“I’m not stupid.” he said.

“I never said you were, Jug. Listen. This, right here, isn't going to help her.” Veronica said.

“I know.... it’s just” He sighed.

“Shh.” she said as she put out her hand and he grabbed it and they walked back inside the Wyrm together.

“Wow!” FP said, confused by what he had just witnessed.

“What?” Pea asked.

“I’ve heard about it. But I've never seen it.” Fp said.

Toni starts laughing.

“Oh, yeah, we quite haven’t figured it out. I once thought maybe she had something on him.” Pea said, laughing.

“Yeah, Betty and Jug’s sex tape.” Toni laughed.

“There's not one. Is there?” Pea asked.

“Oh, I don't know. I feel like that had to be it. Considering she's able to get him to do anything,” Toni said.

“There’s not a sex tap.” Veronica yelled out the door. “Not that I know of anyway.” she adds.

“This is something I don’t need to know and It’s weird,” FP said as he walked off.

Toni and Pea start laughing again. They missed this.

“Come on guys. I’m in the mood for chaos.” Cheryl smirked.

Toni smiled and followed her in.

They start to discuss what to do. No one really had a plan.

“Hey,” someone said. They turn around and see Fangs with Tall boy.“I have a present for y’all” he smirked.

“FP, Pea. What’s going on?” Tall boy asked.

“Seriously,” pea said, arching his brow.”You're going to go that route.” he adds.

Jughead comes up to him and takes him by the throat and pushes him against the wall. “Miss me?” He said.

“Oh my god!!. You're alive” Tallboy said acting shocked.

“Cut the crap. We know you’re working with Penny” Jughead said, as his grip on his neck tightens.

“No idea what you’re talking about” he said as he looked away from him.

“I didn’t put it together until now. But I saw you in New York. Many times.” Jughead said.

“I was on vacation.” he said.

FP walks over to them. He puts his hand on Jughead's arm to have him lower it. He glares at him. “No!!” Jughead yelled.

Tall boy laughed and FP punched him in the mouth. He spit out blood at them.

“Nasty Fucker. I’m done with your shit Tall Boy.... Why?” FP asked.

“Why?” Tallboy chuckled as he rubbed his mouth. “Because the serpents have never been the same. When that little shit of yours took over. It started going downhill. Pea wasn’t any better.” he adds.

“You fucking traitor” pea yelled, as he went towards him.

“Me? What about boy wonder over there? He lied to you and faked his fucking death” he snarled. “I call what I did self preservation.” He laughed. “The serpents are a shell of their former shelves” he adds.

FP punched him again, but this time on the other side of the mouth, He’s angry. “I can’t believe I once called you a brother” he said as he rubbed his fist.

“I had to do what I had to do FP, I got an offer I couldn’t refuse," he said.

“Like what?” Fp asked.

“Penny said I could rule alongside her. If I helped her get Jughead. So, we devised a plan. It took a few years but it worked.” Tall boy smirked “Jughead is out of hiding and Penny has the queen. It worked beautifully I might add.” he said as he was punched in the face again.

FP and Pea started laughing. Jughead is growing impatient with him.

“You really think she’s going to share. You’re still a serpent dumb ass, she’s using you.” FP said.

“She’s going to kill you. She’s a crazy fucking bitch” pea added “You have seen what she has done over the years.” He said, shaking his head, still couldnt believe one of his own was a turncoat.

“I still can’t believe you.” FP said as he started to walk back and forth.

“If you let me go I’ll help you get her back” he said.

“You’re joking right?” Jughead said “Oh, you will be helping us.” He said looking at him “ But I haven’t decided what I’m going to do with you after.” He adds “I’m not letting you go. You are a traitor.” he said.

“You?” Tall boy scoffed.

“I’m still the Serpent king,” Jughead said as he climbed on a table.

“Serpents” he yelled. The bar turned and looked at him, “First I want to apologize for my actions over the past 10 years. What I did was selfish. I thought” he said as he let out a deep breath. “I thought I could do it myself. I lost my way. Which now I understand was not the way to go about things. I was young and stupid. I took away everyone’s choice. Then made my own decision thinking it was the only way. I let my family down, I let my friends down, I let the love of my life down, most of all I let myself down. I can’t change the past.... I am who I am today because of the choices I made... So now I’m asking for your help, because I can’t do this without my family. Help me save my queen and ruin that bitch Penny Peabody” Jughead said.

“That’s what I’m talking about Jones.” Toni yelled as she started to clap, which caused the rest of the serpents to start to clap and yell.

Jughead smiled. He hasn’t felt like this in years. Hopeful. Things were about to take a change of course.

As he looked out at the crowd, he knew everything would be okay. He then looked at Tall boy “Now you're going to tell me exactly how to get into that building and not be seen” he said.

Tall boy gulped when he felt the gun behind his head.

“You better start talking to my boy.” Fp said.

For the next 20 minutes Tall boy goes through everything he knows about the Warehouse Penny is at. Where Betty is being held. Jughead wants to beat the crap out of him but FP doesn't agree, even if he is a traitor. He may come in handy if they need more information regarding Penny. For now Pea takes him to the basement.

Jughead sighed as he watched as tall boy walked away with Pea. It’s almost over. He’s so close on getting Betty back. As long as she’s safe he can deal with the rest. He doesn’t know what Betty wants to do about everything but it will be her choice. He owes her that much.

Over the next hour or so they formed a plan. Which was to walk right through the front door and get her. It was just that simple. Toni feels like it’s a bad idea to just do that, but Jughead can’t be convinced otherwise. So she just goes with it. At least they will be doing this together.

They decided to park half a mile away from the warehouse. They will walk the rest of the way to make sure no ghoulies hear them. Not all serpents are going. Only a select few. Archie tried to tell Veronica to stay but she’s not having it and what Veronica wants Veronica gets.

Fangs is driving one of the vans there. Jughead, Archie and Veronica are in the back. FP sits up front with Fangs. Veronica looks at Jughead. “After this. After we save her. What are your plans jug?” She asked.

“I’m going to go back to the city with you guys,” he said.

“Hmm?” She said, as she arched her brow.

“What?” He asked, a little confused.

“That's not what I meant and I think you know that?” She said.

“I plan...” he sighed as he looked down. He didn't want to let Veronica see the pain in his eyes. He took a deep breath and looked back up at her and smiled. “I plan on spending the rest of my life making it up to Betty, and you guys as well. I’m not running any more” he said.

“What about the serpents?” She asked him.

“That's all Pea now. It’s not who I am anymore and honestly I don’t want it.” he said.

“Good!!” She said “ and Jug” she adds.

“What?” he said as he looked at her again.

“Don’t hurt her again. I don’t think she can survive another heartbreak like that” she said.

“I won’t. I promise” he said as he leaned across and pulled her into a hug.

“Okay” She said “remember I know people” she added, smirking.

“That’s Cheryl’s line,” He said laughing.

She glared at him. “Jug” Veronica said.

He nods knowing she means business. Veronica is not someone you mess with.

They drive to the place where they all agreed on. Their van was the first one there, so they waited. Once all the others show up, they get down to business. Everyone is now huddled around Fp and Jughead. They all go over the plan once again. Everyone has a job in this. Then they all start the walk to the warehouse. It takes them about 25 minutes to get there.

Fangs and Pea go and walk around the compound. While the others stay hidden behind the trees. Jughead is starting to get anxious. He’s walking back and forth. Veronica again calms him down. He’s glad that she’s there.

A few minutes later the boys arrived back. “There’s no one outside guarding the place” pea said

“That’s odd.” Jughead said.

“Unless..” FP said, deep in thought.

They all turn and look at him.

“She was with the ghoulies. Maybe she did get kicked out years ago” Fp said.

“So you think it’s just her and tallboy? Why didn’t he say anything?” Jughead asked.

“Because it’s tallboy.” FP said. “He never plays all his cards, just in case he can use them in the future.” he adds.

“Makes sense,” Jughead said. “Well then I’m just going to walk in and get her.” Jughead said as he started to walk towards the entrance.

“Wait.” Toni said.

“What is it?” He said, getting a little annoyed that she stopped him.

“Remember the video. There were 3 more people besides Penny and Tallboy.” Toni said.

“Fuck. You’re right.” Jughead said.

“So we stick to the original plan then” Cheryl said.

“Yes.” He said.

So they pair off. There are 4 entrances to the building. Each pair goes to an entrance. FP and Jughead. Archie and Veronica, Cheryl and Toni and Pea and Fangs.

According to Tall Boy, she was being kept on the west side. They weren't sure if he was being legit or not, but they went with it. So FP and Jughead went to that side. It’s very quiet and dark. And it smells stale. Like it’s abandoned. Jughead hopes that they weren't played for a fool. They take their time making sure they are silent while checking every door. FP sees his son getting anxious again.

“It will be okay. We will get her” FP said, as he grabbed his arm, trying to assure him.

Jughead nods, “I just want you to know that I’m sorry that I put you through all of that dad. I love you” He said.

“I love you too son” he said as the two men hugged.

“Well isn’t that sweet”

They turn around and see Penny and another man pointing a gun at them.

“I knew taking your bitch would make you show up. And I get two Jones’s for the price of one.” Penny said, all giddy.

Neither Jughead nor FP said anything.

“Lucky me. It’s like Christmas morning.” She said looking at the man. “I told you Sam this would work.” She adds. Penny turns to Jughead and Fp and smiles. “Why do I feel like I’m the only one talking?” She laughed. “Y’all bitches ain’t shit” she said “now move.” She adds.

They all walk towards the end of the hallway.

“Let her go. She’s not what you wanted. I am. Let my father go. Just take me," Jughead said.

“Jug.” his father said.

“It’s okay, Dad. This is my mess” he said . “I alone am the one to fix it.” he adds.

“Finally. But I’m afraid no one is leaving.” She said as she opened the door to a room that looked like a boiler room.

In the middle of the room is an empty chair.

“What the fuck.... where is she?” Penny said as she looked around the whole room. It was a large room. No windows, just 2 doors and an empty chair. She turns to Sam. “Find the bitch” she said angrily.

Then she looks at the Jones men and sees them both smirking.

_**15 minutes earlier** _

  
Betty’s sitting in the middle of a very large room. She knows Jughead will come for her. There’s no doubt in her mind. She’s just hoping it’s soon. She really needs to use the restroom.

“I’ve been waiting for this day for many years,” Penny told her.

“Don’t really care.” Betty said.

“Oh. We are sassy.” Penny smirked.

Betty rolled her eyes.

A man comes in. “Jones and his father just entered on the west side.” he said.

“Oh Goody. I get to kill two birds with one stone.” She grinned.

She left with the man. Betty sat alone in the room, waiting and watching the door ahead of her. She hears a noise and turns and sees Veronica and Archie coming towards her.

“V” Betty smiles in relief.

“Hey B. Missed ya” Veronica said as she went to look over her, checking to see if she was okay.

“I think Penny has Juggie.” Betty told her worriedly.

“That’s the plan” she grinned.

“Huh” She said, rather confused. ”Why would he do that?” she asked.

“Let’s get out of here and I’ll tell you what’s going down.” Veronica said.

“Okay, but I need to really pee,” Betty said.

“Well, umm. You may have to wait. I’m not sure there’s a place you can go around her.” Veronica said.

“Ugh” she sighed

Archie, meanwhile, is trying to untie all the knots on the ropes.

Betty looks at the door.

“Trust me B. He will be fine.” Veronica said.

Archie finishes the knots. “We need to hurry,” he says.

“Okay,” Betty said as she stood up then fell to the ground. Archie picks her up. “Ouch” Betty cried out.

“What’s wrong?” Veronica asked.

“It’s my ankle. I think it’s sprained” Betty told her.

Archie scooped her up and carried her out the door they came in. They start to run. They need to be in the safety of the trees. Once they get there. He gently sits her down. Veronica looks over her ankle.

“How did you do this?” Veronica asked.

“When they were dragging me inside.” She sighed “it hurts” she looked at her friend and hugged her. “Thank you for coming to get me, ” she said. Betty then paused when she saw what Veronica was wearing. “You have tennis shoes on. I didn’t think you owned a pair.” Betty adds.

“I do,” Veronica laughed. “Rosie likes to play in the park sometimes and that consists of her hiding while I seek her out, sneakers are very much required.” she adds“ Oh and girl, you know I would never leave you behind....but you need to thank Jug for all of this.” Veronica said.

Betty smiles.

**_Back inside._ **

  
Penny opens the door to the large room. “What the fuck.... where is she” penny said. She turns to Sam. “Find the bitch” she said angrily.

Then she looks at the Jones men and sees them both smirking. “You didn’t think we showed up without our backup. Did you?” Jughead said, laughing.

FP starts chuckling “she never was the smart one” he said.

“Betty’s long gone.” Jughead said.

“Fuck” she yells. “Go check the place. Just in case they are lying” she tells Sam.

He walks to the door and opens it to a gun pointed at his face.

“Hiya sunshine” Toni said, smirking as she walked through the door.

“What the fu-” Penny was saying before she got interrupted.

“Language” Cheryl said coming from behind her. Penny turns around and smirks.

“You got me.” She said, clapping her hands.

Pea and fangs come in now. “You good?” pea asked.

“Yeah, She Okay?” Jughead asked him.

“As far as I know. She’s with Archie and Veronica” he said.

Jughead nods and then turns his attention to penny “This ends today, Penny. I’m done.” Jughead said.

“You started this.” Penny said.

“No! You did when you came after my father. But even so, I was a kid. You were an adult.” He said.

“And your point is?” she said.

He laughed at her. “I was so young and stubborn. I thought I knew everything. Thought that I could handle everything on my own. I wanted to protect everyone I cared about and I did it alone.” he sighed. “I was down right stupid to believe that you could touch me. For years you won. Kept me away from my family and everything I loved. I was alone, my fault I know. it’s the choice I made and I have to live with that. But today, right here, right now. I’m not alone. I’m stronger then ever and today, you won’t win. I will.” Jughead said.

Penny laughed. “Someone’s balls finally dropped, I see” she said.

“No, I finally grew up.” he said as he turned around.

“She’s all yours” he said to two identical women walking through the door.

“Thanks Jug” the girls said at the same time.

“ Bella and Brina, the Cheshire twins. Really Jonesy? Are you too scared to deal with me yourself?” She laughed.

“No, not at all I would have done it. I kinda still do but I have someone I need to get back to, make sure she is okay after you manhandled her. Plus, they volunteered.” Jughead said.  
laughing.

“It’s Not everyday you can take out the snake charmer.” Bella said.

“You mess with one of us,” Brina said.

“You mess with all of us” Both twins said as they grinned.

Cheryl, who's standing next to Toni, leans into her and whispers. “They really are creepy twins,” she said.

“Creepier then let’s say the Blossom twins” Toni said laughing.

“Oh shut up.” Cheryl said as she glared at her wife.

“Let’s go,” FP said.

And the 6 of them left. Jughead shut the door behind him before they heard the screams echoing.

“Where the fuck did you find those twins? They absolutely scare me," Jughead said, laughing.

“Those are Hogeyes nieces," Pea laughed.

“Remind me to never piss him or them off” Cheryl said.

They all laugh as they walk to the treeline. Jughead sees Betty and smiles. He walks over to where she was resting.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end of the story is here. I hoped you enjoyed it and BUGHEAD is and will always be ENDGAME.  
> ~  
> ~  
> xoxo PB

The past 10 years for Jughead have been pure hell. But Jughead’s nightmare is finally over. Now it’s just time for him to pick up all the pieces and fix what he’s broken.

He sees Betty sitting at the base of a tree. Archie and Veronica are next to her, and they seem to be having a conversation. He smiles as he walks over to her. “Betty,” he said.

She looks up and smiles. “Juggie” she said as she tried to stand up, falling back to the ground and winces.

A look of concern goes over his face as he kneels down. “What’s wrong?” he asked her.

“I think I sprained my ankle, when Penny and her goons were manhandling me,” she said.

He frowned. “Let’s get you back and have that looked at” he told her as he picked her up. It felt so good to have her back in his arms. He craves her.

He carries her back to where the vehicles are parked. He looks for the van he was in and he gently puts her in the back and gets in with her and sits next to her, raising her ankle and laying it on his leg. “I got you” he said as he kissed her forehead. She lays her head on his shoulder and they stay like that the whole ride back.

A little while later they are back at the Wyrm.

Jughead gets Betty out of the van and carries her into the building. The first person she sees is her mother.

“Mom” Betty yells.

“Elizabeth” She said walking over to her daughter “why are you holding her. Put her down” she said to Jughead.

“Mom, Stop,” she said.

He puts her down and she sits in the chair next to her. Toni comes and starts looking at her ankle.

“I’m so glad you’re alright. If it wasn’t for this heathen. You would have been fine” Alice said glaring at Jughead.

Betty got aggravated at what her mother was doing. “Mother. Stop it right now. I don’t blame Jughead one bit for anything Penny Peabody’s crazy ass did. She’s been dealt with and can’t hurt anyone else. All I want to do is rest. Maybe eat and then go back home and move on with my life” Betty told her mother.

“It would be nice if you moved back down here” she said “it’s safer” she adds. “Plus your family lives down here.” she said.

“I’ll visit more, Mom. I promise. But this isn’t my home anymore. It hasn’t been for years” Betty sighed as she remembered all the horrible things that had happened over the years. She wonders why her mother said it's safer here. She wants to laugh. It's not safe here.

“What about him?” Alice asked as she pointed at Jughead.

“Mom. That is between Jughead and I and no one else will be involved in this” she said loudly so all her friends could hear. She looks at all of them too. “Do y’all understand. I want no interference” she adds.

They all nod. They understood that Betty meant business.

“Got it B” Veronica said, as she smiled. Her best friend seemed happy. The happiest she has seen her in years. She wasn’t going to stop the inevitable.

“I got pops coming with some food” pea said as he walked inside the bar.

“Good,” Betty said. “I’m starving. I was supposed to be fed hours ago.” she laughed. Trying to make light of everything that has happened.

“You know who you sound like?” Veronica said laughing.

Betty smiled. She realized now she sounded like Jughead.

Toni is finished wrapping her ankle and Betty feels relief. “I need to use the restroom” she said

“I’ll help her,” Cheryl said as she helped Betty up and walked with her.

“I want to say something” Jughead said “I want to do this now. That everyone is here.” He said. Everyone was looking at him. “I know the last 10 years have been a lie. But Pea running the serpents isn’t. He should be the king. He’s done wonders for us and he should still be the king. So, Pea I’m passing the crown officially over to you. You are the rightful ruler. I will always be a Serpent. But as Betty put it, my home is no longer here” he said.

Pea comes over and hugs Jughead.

So does FP. “Don’t be a stranger,” he said to his son.

“I won’t. I promise," Jughead said as he hugged his father back.

Betty comes and sits back down next to Jughead. Pop comes in next with food, with a few Serpents behind him helping him carry food in.

“Wow. I haven’t been this hungry in awhile.” Betty said as she laughed.

They get their food and eat. Jughead looks at Betty and smiles.

“I know there is still so much going on and I know I’m asking a lot considering what I have put you through in the past 10 years. But can there be a me and you” he asked nervously. He was afraid to look at her.

Betty looked up at him and smiled. “Hey, look at me.” she said. Jughead turns and looks at her. “I don’t know, Jug, Maybe.” She laughed “possibly” she adds. “It’s just, we still have a lot to talk about. Juggie, it still hurts. You hurt me badly” She said

He sighed. “I know and I get it, I’m so sorry.” He said as he frowned.

She frowned at him. “I’m not sure I completely trust you, but I’m willing to try again, because I’m so in love with you” she said cupping his face and running her thumb against his jaw. He smiled, it's more than he ever could have hoped for. “Also, We need more communication,” she said.

“Betty, I've never stopped loving you. You have been it for me and Agreed” He said

Veronica comes over and interrupts them. “We will be leaving in an hour,” she said.

“Okay. Betty said.

Then a sad look came across Betty’s face.

“What is it?” he asked as he saw her frown.

“Charlie? Is she-” she was saying before Cheryl started talking, knowing what she was going to ask.

“Penny used her to get to you and then killed her” Cheryl said.

“Oh” she said as she started to cry. Jughead pulled her into a hug and she sobbed into his chest. “She was the only one at work I liked and she knew about me, I didn’t have to hide.” she adds.

Cheryl frowns.“Kevin is taking care of it. He’s the new sheriff here” Cheryl said.

“I sure am” someone from behind her said.

Betty turned around. “Kevin!!” She screeched.

“Been too long my Betty Boo," he said as he walked over and hugged her.

“It most definitely has,” she said. “I promise I’ll visit more. So, Sheriff, Huh? Taking after your old man” she asked.

“Yup. I got you girl. I have some connections up in New York so they are taking care of everything up there” He said

“Thanks,” She said.

For the reminder of the time there. They talked with everyone they missed. It was nice catching up with them.

Veronica comes over to both of them. “Car is here” she said as she turned away and walked off.

“Let’s go home” Betty said

“Let’s” He said as he picked her up and carried her off.

~

2 months later.

Betty had enjoyed every bit of the last two months. The first thing she did when she got back was tell her boss who she was. There was no more hiding. She was never Lizabeth Smith, but she has always been Elizabeth Cooper. To her surprise he was already aware. After her confession and much to her surprise nothing changed at her job. They didn’t treat her any different and that’s exactly what she wanted.

Betty’s boss Mr Stevens gave her two weeks to finish editing the book. They wanted it to go to press in 7 weeks. So day and night, Jughead and her spent it together. Working hard to get the book done.

During this time they spent together, they learned a lot more about each other. There was no more Betty and Jughead of the past. It was now Betty and Jughead of the present and future.

Eventually after some delays, mainly because they couldn't keep their hands off each other, they got it done on time. Betty is proud of what they accomplished and more importantly she was proud of him.

During their late nights together, or their early mornings sitting around talking over breakfast, she sometimes still wonders what would have been. If he didn’t fake his death. It’s really a bunch of what if’s now. It’s in the past and she can’t dwell on it anymore, because you can’t change the past.

One day while she watches him type away on a keyboard, she decides that everything happens for a reason and they were meant to go down this path.

Jughead has taken time to work on his relationship with Veronica and Archie, and besides Betty and his father, they were the ones most affected by it. He has dinner 3 times a week at their place. Meeting Rosie and AJ has been pure joy. He’s sad that he missed it, even though he chose too. But he’s vowed to never miss anything again.

Days and weeks go by and everything is turning out more than he could ever have hoped for.

One day he stands by the window overlooking the street. He couldn’t have asked for anything better. He feels complete and after today it’s going to be even better. His book's release party is tonight and Veronica has been helping him plan something special.

He’s at the Andrews apartment. He’s waiting for Betty to get off work. They’ve been officially back together for 6 weeks and 4 weeks ago he moved in with her.

He’s pacing back and forth, he's nervous, but not for what you think.

“You okay, Jug?” Veronica asked.

“Yeah. Just nervous.” He said.

“I know, you are making it very well known. Just calm down. You got his.” she said as she smiled at him.

He nods, and she's right.

The front door to the apartment opens and Betty walks through it. “Sorry. Traffic was horrible, I honestly thought I would never make it” she said as she kissed Jughead on the lips.

“It’s okay, we would have waited.” He said.

“I should have just met you there. You can’t be late to your party,” she smiled.

“It wouldn’t be the same walking in without you, I’m here because of you.” he said.

“You two are adorable, but we are on a very tight schedule.” Veronica said.

“Okay, Let me go get changed and then we will leave.” She said as she hurried up the stairs.

A few minutes later she comes down. Jughead can't keep his eyes off of her. “You look beautiful,” he said as he kissed her.

“Thanks” She blushes and kisses him again.

They all leave and go to the place where they are holding the party. Once there the time seems to go by fast. Before they know it, they are in the middle of a ball room. Jughead’s being introduced to a lot of people. He’s nervous but she hasn't left his side.

They sit down and have dinner. It is a really beautiful place.

“It’s nice here,” she said.

“It is,” he said. “Probably the grandest place I’ve ever been in.” he laughed.

His publicist comes over. “It’s time.” she said.

Jughead nodded and followed her to the stage.

“Welcome. JP Perry to the stage.” She said.

“Thanks Jane.” He said as he smiled and turned his attention to the crowd. “I didn’t think I would ever get to this day. I wrote this book to the love of my life, a few years ago. At the time I hadn’t seen her in 10 years. I wanted her to know why I made the choices I made in life.” He let out a soft laugh. “Choices, everyone has them. But are they the right ones? You look at everything in front of you and you choose the best one that fits you at the time. It may not always be the right one. For years I lost everything and that was my choice. It took many years but I’ve learned that it was never my choice to make.” He said.

Jughead is looking directly at Betty, she smiles at him.

“This book is possible because of Elizabeth cooper.” he said as he grabbed his book. “Betty, will you come up here please?” he said.

She looked confused but she did what he asked. She walked up the stairs and onto the stage.

“I asked you up here because I want you to read something I wrote.” He said as he handed her his book.

She takes the book and opens it.

“Read it out loud.” he asked of her.

She nods.

“To my darling Elizabeth: I can’t undo anything I’ve ever done in the past. I can only make a decision today that will propel us to the life we want and towards the healing that we need. You’re my everything and I love you, so today I’m asking you to make a final choice. The choice to marry me.” he said.

Betty’s in tears by the time she finishes. She looks at Jughead who’s on a knee by now. As she looks into the crowd, she sees Veronica, Archie, Toni and Cheryl, all of whom are smiling.

They have been waiting for this moment for years. Elizabeth Cooper has it all.

She suddenly gasped and more tears started to come. She sees her mother with her husband Edgar. Polly and the twins. FP is there as well. Fangs and Pea are sitting behind Fp. Sitting next to Archie is Fred and Mary. She sees Veronica’s mother who has Rosie and Aj.

All of her family is here. Betty is overwhelmed with emotions. She turns back to Jughead.

“Elizabeth cooper. Will you do me the honor of marrying me” he asked as he opened the black box in his hand. A beautiful diamond ring. She’s in tears as she walked over to him. He stands up and she cups his face.

“Yes!!” She screams as he starts to kiss her.

The crowd claps and she smiles.

She leans into Jughead’s ears. “I’m not trying to one up you. I thought we could share all of our news” she said “tonight, Together” she adds.

“What’s that?” he asked.

“So this night is going to be so memorable and it’s going to be hard to top it but, Umm. I’m pregnant” she said.

He pulled back from her to look at her face.

“Are you Serious?” he asked.

“Yeah. I just found out for sure today, that’s why I was late.” She said.

Everyone is watching, they are unsure what is going on. All they see is them talking, they seem to have forgotten that there are others in the room.

“Oh my god!” he said happily as he picked her up and hugged her. “We’re having a baby. This night can’t get any better.” he screamed in excitement.

She giggles at his reaction.

“What!!” Veronica screeched as she stood up and she started to cry. Happy tears.

The others start to clap and cheer again.

Betty looks around. It's perfect and she’s never been happier. She looks back at Jughead and smiles. Everything they do from here on out will be done together and it will be their choice.

_**Life is a matter of choices. And every choice you make. Makes you - Keri Russell** _


End file.
